Adieu, Etranger
by Listelia
Summary: Toad Suck, Arkansas. Une petite fille chante dans un couloir. Une jeune femme pleure devant son miroir. Au coin de la porte, un flocon de neige se déploie, brillant. L'étranger aux yeux verts sauvera-t-il la princesse ou se transformera-t-il en crapaud ? [Les Passeurs d'Âmes, épisode 4]
1. Prologue

**Prolo** **gue**

* * *

Mary-Jane Watson sautillait sur un pied, en regardant danser son jupon de dentelle et sa robe noire dans le grand miroir encadré d'or qui se dressait tout au bout du couloir. Le nœud de soie qui retenait ses boucles rousses avait l'air d'un papillon de nuit prêt à s'envoler au-dessus d'un brasier. Avec ses collants blancs et ses ballerines vernies, elle avait tout à fait l'air d'une petite fille modèle, mais sans doute une _vraie_ petite fille modèle n'aurait pas été aussi passionnée de fantômes et de mystères tragiques.

Les cheveux frisés de la poupée coincée sous son bras ressautaient en cadence et ses paupières mobiles cliquetaient en s'abaissant sur de gros yeux bleus fixes. Ses bras étaient glissés dans un manchon de fourrure cousu à sa jaquette et ses jambes raides, heureusement, étaient habillées de petites bottines en cuir véritable et moitié composées d'une culotte de dentelle rembourrée de son, sinon elles se seraient brisées l'une contre l'autre.

\- _L'araignée Gipsy monte à la gouttière…_

Les bonds ne faisaient pas de bruit sur la longue carpette rouge et la voix chantante de l'enfant résonnait seule à l'étage désert – tout le reste de la famille était en bas, en train de se recueillir autour de la dépouille du grand-père.

\- _Tiens, voilà la pluie, Gipsy tombe par terre…_

Dans le miroir, une porte s'entrouvrit, laissant filtrer juste un rai d'obscurité. Une toile d'araignée brillante était tissée au coin du chambranle. Mais dans le couloir, à l'endroit reflété, il n'y avait qu'un vieux tableau représentant un château sur une colline.

 _\- Mais le soleil…_

Mary-Jane s'interrompit, intriguée. Elle pencha la tête de côté, s'approcha du miroir pour essayer de comprendre, se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre, dit-elle de sa voix claire, en levant la poupée devant elle pour la prendre à témoin.

Les gros yeux bleus clignotèrent bêtement. Mary-Jane lissa le chapeau de satin froissé et la robe en velours de la poupée en porcelaine qu'elle avait empruntée dans la chambre poussiéreuse pendant que les adultes ne s'occupaient pas d'elle. Les funérailles de son grand-père lui importaient peu, elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu : il s'était tenu reclus pendant des années après la mort de sa plus jeune fille.

\- Peut-être que c'est un passage secret qui mène à la chambre de Barbe Bleue, réfléchit l'enfant avec un frisson délicieux.

Et elle s'approcha de la glace, appuya fermement sa main contre la surface froide que le temps avait piquetée de noir.

\- Chaazam !

Il ne se passa rien. Mary-Jane fit remuer son nez, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Sésame, ouvre-toi !

Le miroir ne broncha pas, mais un rire aimable courut dans la galerie lambrissée, comme si une belle dame s'était tenue cachée quelque part et s'amusait à observer.

\- Regarde dans le coin de ton œil, mon enfant.

Mary-Jane ne se troubla pas – la maison était pleine d'oncles et de tantes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Regarde dans le coin de ton œil, répéta-t-elle à la poupée, et elle pivota lentement sur elle-même en louchant avec application vers son épaule.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

La porte était bien là, juste à côté du tableau. C'était comme si le bout du couloir s'était soudain élargi – ou comme si la porte avait toujours été là et qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusque ici.

\- Mais oui, c'est bien le cas.

La voix rit légèrement. Mary-Jane chercha autour d'elle.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

\- Viens, et tu me trouveras, répondit l'inconnue.

Et la porte s'entrouvrit juste un peu plus.

Mary-Jane consulta la poupée du regard, puis elle trottina jusqu'au bout du couloir et posa sa petite main sur le loquet en porcelaine blanche sur lequel était peinte une rose. Un peu indécise encore, elle examina avec curiosité l'escalier baigné d'une clarté argentée qui descendait derrière la porte, puis elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

Le papillon dansait dans ses boucles rousses à chaque marche. Il faisait sombre et les pas de la fillette résonnaient dans le silence.

\- Il fait un peu froid, dit Mary-Jane à haute voix, un peu pour rassurer la poupée, un peu pour s'assurer que la dame était toujours là.

Un rire délicat lui répondit.

\- Je t'accorde qu'il y a quelques courants d'air. Mais en bas il fait bien chaud. Les toiles ne te d'araignées ne t'effraient pas, j'espère ?

La fillette secoua la tête malicieusement.

\- C'est maman qui en a peur, moi je les trouve jolies.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, il y en avait de plus en plus, comme si elle s'enfonçait dans une forêt blanche et soyeuse. Quand elle les effleurait du bout des doigts, elles tintaient doucement, comme si elles étaient en verre. Elles ne s'accrochaient pas dans ses cheveux et ne se collaient pas à ses vêtements, aussi elle les trouvait d'autant plus magiques. Mais elle ne s'apercevait pas que la dentelle sublime s'entrelaçait et se refermait derrière elle, envahissant l'escalier.

Tout en bas, il y avait une autre porte entrouverte, drapée de soieries éthérées qui s'accrochaient au sol. Mary-Jane la contourna sur l'invitation de la voix douce et pénétra dans une pièce sombre où scintillaient des milliers de fils croisés.

\- On dirait le palais de la Reine des Neiges, dit-elle à la poupée qui continuait à cligner des yeux sans expression. "C'est beau !"

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, reprit la voix agréable de la dame.

La fillette chercha autour d'elle.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

Le cœur battant, elle ajouta d'un ton où perçait un léger espoir :

\- Vous êtes un fantôme ?

\- Oh, je ne suis pas un fantôme, rit son interlocutrice. "Je suis juste là."

Les toiles immenses qui envahissaient la pièce cliquetèrent, un reflet d'argent courut sur les fils. Derrière l'enfant, une grande ombre se dressa lentement et une multitude d'yeux aussi brillants que des perles d'onyx étincelèrent.

Puis quelque chose de très doux caressa les boucles rousses de Mary-Jane qui se retourna et ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça, mademoiselle, dit la voix amusée de l'araignée gigantesque. "Dis bonjour et fais la révérence."

La fillette obtempéra, subjuguée. Les paupières mobiles de la poupée clignotèrent avec un petit bruit sec et ses jambes en porcelaine s'entrechoquèrent dans le mouvement.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, mon enfant ?

\- Mary-Jane.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était fascinée. Elle avait passé un long moment à contempler les gravures victoriennes étranges et fantasques qui décoraient la chambre poussiéreuse de sa tante décédée, avant de monter à l'étage du miroir : l'araignée était bien moins effrayante que certaines de ces images.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me manger ? s'enquit-elle quand même à tout hasard.

La voix douce éclata d'un rire musical et les longues pattes gracieuses arrangèrent coquettement la toile qui s'accrochait comme une robe de dentelle à l'abdomen de la créature.

\- Quelle idée absurde ! Les araignées ne mangent pas les enfants, voyons.

Les yeux brillants pétillèrent – deux d'entre eux avaient un éclat bleu presque humain. Mary-Jane avait envie de toucher les appendices qui ressemblaient à un col de fourrure noire, mais elle était trop polie pour cela.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en rehaussant la poupée contre elle.

L'araignée laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je n'ai pas de nom, dit-elle tristement. "Mais tu en as deux. Veux-tu me donner la moitié du tien ?"

La fillette réfléchit une ou deux minutes en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. "Vous pouvez prendre Mary. Je préfère Jane, de toute façon."

Elle pencha la tête de côté, chatouillée par la caresse de l'une des pattes, et gloussa de rire. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que de longs fils d'argent s'accrochaient à sa robe noire, brillaient dans ses boucles rousses.

\- Jane, murmura l'araignée avec tendresse. "Tu es une adorable petite fille. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une mignonne poupée comme toi. Tu seras ma princesse."

\- Maman dit que je ne suis pas assez sage pour être une princesse, crut bon de préciser l'enfant. "Mais elle dit que sa petite sœur – ma tante Emma Louisa Osborn – était aussi belle qu'une poupée."

Elle fourra un instant son doigt dans son nez, se rappela que c'était mal élevé et essuya sa main dans son dos, sans prêter trop d'attention aux fils emberlificotés dans sa manche. Puis elle montra la poupée.

\- C'était à elle. Elle est morte quand elle avait dix ans comme moi, vous savez.

L'araignée toussota, comme une grande personne un peu contrariée. Ses longues pattes noires cliquetèrent, écartèrent un pan de toile dont le tissage fin et complexe rappelait le dessin du givre sur une fenêtre.

\- Louisa n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que je voulais pour elle. Mais toi, tu le seras, j'en suis certaine, ma chérie.

Mary-Jane se pencha pour voir ce qui était dans l'ombre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois.

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, avec de beaux cheveux noirs frisés, une peau aussi pâle et fine que du papier et des yeux bleus très grands et très vides était assise contre le mur lambrissé, sous les draperies d'argent. Elle portait une robe en velours vert démodé et un petit chapeau avec une plume. Elle avait sur les genoux un manchon de fourrure et aux pieds d'élégantes bottines à boutons, comme la poupée.

Sur son cou, juste au-dessus de son col un peu jauni par le temps, une tache noire s'étalait en longs filaments crispés.

Mary-Jane déglutit. Elle avait un peu peur soudain.

\- On dirait ma tante Emma, dit-elle d'un ton étouffé. "J'ai vu sa photo dans la chambre. Mais ça ne peut pas être elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont dit qu'elle s'était noyée dans la pièce d'eau."

L'araignée eut un petit rire dégagé.

\- Quelle idée ridicule, s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix douce et agréable. "Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée s'approcher d'un endroit aussi dangereux."

Ses pattes glissèrent autour de la petite fille, remirent d'aplomb le nœud de soie noire, tissèrent quelques fils supplémentaires qui, à la lueur spectrale de la pièce sombre, donnèrent l'impression que l'enfant était comme reliée à un chevalet de marionnettiste.

\- Voilà. C'est parfait, maintenant.

Mary-Jane s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger et elle s'affola. Elle lâcha la poupée qui tomba sur le sol et se brisa.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir !

L'araignée émit un son semblable au claquement de langue d'une maîtresse d'école agacée.

\- Oh, regarde ce que tu as fait, Jane. Reste donc tranquille ou je serais obligée de te punir.

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes.

\- Laissez-moi partir, supplia-t-elle. "Je veux voir maman ! Vous aviez dit que vous ne me mangeriez pas…"

L'araignée gloussa doucement.

\- Et je n'ai pas menti. Sois sage, Jane. Il n'y aucune raison de faire des caprices, enfin.

\- Je m'appelle _Mary-Jane_ ! protesta la fillette.

Les multiples pupilles luirent dans l'ombre et les appendices cliquetèrent férocement.

\- Oh, mais non, ma chérie. Tu m'as donné la moitié de ton nom, tu te souviens ?

Sur le sol, les deux morceaux du visage de la poupée ressemblaient à une absurde œuvre moderne.

\- Tu m'appartiens, maintenant. Et nous allons passer plein de délicieux moments ensemble.

En haut, au bout du couloir vide, la porte s'était refermée dans le miroir encadré d'or.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Toad Suck, Arkansas

**CHAPITRE 1 : Toad Suck, _Arkansas_**

* * *

Arthur Potter ôta son blouson d'aviateur, brossa la neige qui en pailletait le col en fourrure et le suspendit à la patère sous la plaque en email "assistant". Il retira ses chaussures de marche aux lacets crissant de givre, les aligna dans le casier en forme de jardinière et enfila les mules en feutre fournies par l'école. Il esquissa le geste machinal de défaire la boucle de l'étui sous son aisselle, puis se rappela que sa baguette magique était dissimulée parmi les stylos qu'il portait au bout d'un cordon avec son badge d'identification.

Ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs pour les débarrasser des derniers flocons, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe tout au fond, dont lui parvenaient de multiples piaillements d'enfants surexcités, tout en vérifiant chacune des alarmes magiques qu'il avait mises en place.

 _Fenêtres : intactes._

 _Plinthes : rien à signaler._

 _Plafonnier : en bon état de marche._

 _Ventilation : saine._

Quelle qu'était la _chose_ qui s'en prenait aux enfants, elle n'avait pas essayé de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment des Maternelles pendant son absence. Le six janvier, il avait relevé un résidu maléfique au rez-de-chaussée des Primaires juste avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive qu'Eddie Kaspbrak n'était jamais revenu du bureau du directeur après sa (fausse) crise d'asthme, mais il n'avait pas pu trouver d'indices, même en passant la nuit suivante à lancer des sortilèges contre tous les murs.

Le nombre de gamins mystérieusement évaporés s'élevait maintenant à cinq : Henry Bowers, que ses parents n'avaient signalé que tardivement, était le premier de la liste – cela remontait au quatrième jeudi de novembre. Richie Tozier s'était volatilisé le huit décembre. Nathalie Huggins et Victor Criss avaient été pris l'un après l'autre à quelques heures d'intervalle le Jour de la Marmotte – et Arthur avait étudié en long, en large et en travers toutes les légendes liées à la Chandeleur en se disant que peut-être il s'agissait d'un kidnappeur d'origine européenne qui cherchait à apaiser une obscure divinité païenne par des sacrifices d'enfants.

L'enquête n'avançait pas du tout.

Qui ou quoi que ce soit qui emportait les enfants, cela ne laissait aucune trace.

Excepté l'école – _et il n'y avait qu'une seule école primaire à Toad Suck,_ Arkansas _, on ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre cela comme référence_ – il n'y avait aucun point commun entre les victimes. Elles n'avaient pas toutes le même âge, venaient de familles complètement différentes et, parmi elles, seul Richie Tozier était inscrit dans les registres d'Ilvermorny pour l'année suivante.

C'était ce dernier point qui avait décidé le MACUSA à envoyer un Traqueur plutôt qu'un Auror en mission sous couverture.

Depuis son arrivée, Arthur avait découvert deux autres enfants avec un potentiel magique. Il s'était empressé de prendre contact avec leurs familles et de les marquer, pour éviter tout danger supplémentaire : avec une entité inconnue qui rôdait dans les parages, ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer les Mangeurs d'Ombres…

Benedict et Martin le vénéraient depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il était un sorcier et, parfois, le jeune homme se demandait avec un amusement mêlé d'inquiétude s'ils n'allaient pas finir par le trahir : ce n'était pas du tout normal de voir des CM2 passer toutes leurs récréations le nez collé au grillage qui séparait les deux cours dans l'espoir de pouvoir bruyamment saluer un assistant de Maternelle…

Arthur était résolu à les protéger, ainsi que tous les autres. L'école primaire de Toad Suck était devenue son château – à plus d'une raison – et il enrageait à l'idée que _trois_ enfants aient pu en être dérobés pendant qu'il montait la garde. Il aurait voulu avoir sa sœur et partenaire à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas possible : Euphrosine avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de Constantin Morave, son petit ami disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses peu après Noël, et il n'avait pas le cœur de la rappeler. Le MACUSA, cependant, continuait à ignorer ses demandes de renfort – sans doute qu'on devait estimer, quelque part dans les bureaux là-haut, que la menace n'était pas d'ordre maléfique et qu'il suffisait de le confirmer avant de passer à autre chose en laissant la police no-maj se charger de l'affaire.

Arthur en bouillonnait d'impuissance, de colère et de tristesse : à ses yeux, moldus ou sorciers, tous avaient la même importance et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de quitter son poste avant de savoir ce qui se passait, même si ses supérieurs considéraient comme une perte de temps le fait que l'un de leurs meilleurs agents passe ses journées à accompagner des gamins aux toilettes ou à pelleter de la neige.

En parlant de neige… ce n'était pas normal qu'il en tombe depuis des semaines dans cette région et Arthur s'arrêta pour noter la pensée qui venait de le traverser.

 _Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire avait de l'importance._

Il rangea ensuite le carnet de moleskine noir dans la poche arrière de son jean et se remit en marche dans le couloir surchauffé.

Le carrelage était jonché de petites bottes de pluie jaunes et d'après-skis rose bonbon ou bleu pétard. Des manteaux étaient tombés et le jeune homme les remit sur les crochets en couleurs auxquels ils correspondaient, sans même vérifier les noms sur les étiquettes – deux mois plus tôt, cela n'aurait pas été possible, mais il savait par cœur, maintenant, à qui appartenait quel vêtement. Il ramassa aussi une figurine de chien-super-héros et une mini pelle mécanique, qu'il fit sauter dans sa paume en s'approchant de la porte peinte en violet sur laquelle un crapaud en papier annonçait : "Moyenne Section – Miss G. Holmes".

Elle était entrouverte et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur deux garçons de quatre ans qui se disputaient un énorme marsupilami en peluche, des petites filles coiffées de serre-têtes roses en train de s'installer dans le coin lecture en lissant leurs jupons en tulle, des enfants qui se poursuivaient sur des ballons sauteurs et d'autres qui coloriaient, allongés à même le tapis, comme si le reste du monde n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour eux.

\- J'ai dit : _rangez les jouets et les crayons_ , c'est l'heure du conte ! lança fermement une voix de femme. Elle tapa dans ses mains. "Joseph Robertson, Jonah Jameson ! Si vous ne pouvez pas être copains sans vous mettre sur le nez, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer ensemble !"

Arthur s'autorisa une minute supplémentaire dans le couloir pour pouvoir contempler la maîtresse d'école sans que personne ne risque de voir son air complètement idiot. Dans le brouillard de mauvaises pistes et de frustration qu'était cette enquête, il y avait au moins un point positif : il était tombé raide dingue amoureux et, chaque fois qu'il voyait Miss Holmes, le délicieux mélange d'embarras et de tendresse qui l'envahissait chassait toutes ses idées noires.

Sa mère l'avait écouté avec beaucoup de patience quand il avait appelé – et passé plus de deux heures à parler de sa collègue moldue au lieu de demander des nouvelles d'Euphrosine et du reste de la famille. Elle avait posé quelques questions ( _il restait encore des choses qu'il n'avait pas dit, apparemment_ ), semblé approuver son choix ( _comment ne l'aurait-elle pas ?_ ), l'avait taquiné avec tendresse (i _l y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de conseils pour courtiser une fille_ ) et lui avait recommandé de s'assurer que ses sentiments étaient partagés avant de mettre cartes sur tables ( _Arthur, qui déjà d'ordinaire détestait mentir même dans le cadre d'une mission, était au supplice à l'idée de tout ce que la jeune No-maj ignorait de lui_ ). Wendy avait conclu avec un soupir ému : "Tu verras bien où les choses vous mèneront. En attendant, savoure ton bonheur. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et je te souhaite d'être aimé – quel qu'en soit le coût."

Elle n'avait pas dit "comme ton père et moi nous nous sommes aimés", peut-être par pudeur ou parce que, onze ans et demi après, la douleur la submergeait encore quand elle évoquait son mari décédé, mais Arthur savait qu'elle ne regrettait aucune des années qu'elle avait partagées avec Albus Potter, aussi difficiles qu'elles aient pu être.

Son parrain lui avait dit à peu près la même chose, un jour où ils avaient eu une de ces étranges discussions d'homme à homme – ou de père à fils, parce que Scorpius Malefoy était bien plus qu'un parrain pour lui, bien sûr.

 _Aussi bref qu'était le temps passé en compagnie de la personne qui vous donnait le sentiment d'être pleinement vous-même, il n'était jamais perdu et valait tous les sacrifices._

Mais avant qu'il ne tape ses chaussures sur le seuil de l'école primaire de _Toad Suck_ , en cette après-midi grisâtre de début janvier, deux mois auparavant, Arthur n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il ignorait ce dont ils parlaient.

Il était prêt à se lancer à fond dans la nouvelle mission, à soupçonner tout le monde et à sauver les enfants des disparitions mystérieuses qui affectaient ce coin paumé de l'Arkansas – puis il avait tout oublié quand la porte s'était ouverte sur quelqu'un qui sortait au moment où il allait entrer.

\- Salut, Etranger.

Elle avait été la première à parler, après une bonne minute à se contempler l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient deux personnages de roman qui se retrouvent après mille cinq cent ans de sommeil.

Il avait tressailli, ôté son bonnet et s'était incliné, balayant la marche d'un chapeau à plumes invisible.

\- Mes hommages, ma Dame, avait-il répondu d'un ton un peu rauque.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et ses joues s'étaient enflammées immédiatement. Mais elle avait souri comme si la réplique la soulageait – _comme si elle aussi avait parlé sans réfléchir_ – puis s'était enquise de la raison de sa visite et l'avait guidé jusqu'au bureau du directeur en lui expliquant que s'il était pris pour le poste, son travail serait partagé entre aider dans les classes de Maternelle et de menus tâches pratiques comme dégivrer les toboggans dans la cour de récréation ou ranger la salle pédagogique.

Arthur s'était efforcé d'écouter, de se concentrer sur la mission pour laquelle il était là sous couverture, mais il n'arrêtait pas de perdre le fil.

Elle avait de petits gestes adorables qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers – elle glissait une mèche derrière son oreille, jouait distraitement avec les clés pendues à sa ceinture, relevait machinalement sa longue jupe pour monter les escaliers ou tiraillait sur sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était contrariée. Elle ne se maquillait pas le regard en dégradés d'ombres, comme Euphrosine, mais avec un trait de khôl épais – elle avait des yeux bruns que d'autres auraient trouvés globuleux et ordinaires, et qu'il voyait, lui, brillants et pleins de vie. Sa peau était très matte, son visage plutôt rond, avec le nez un peu épaté, un front bombé, des sourcils bien dessinés. De lourds cheveux d'un noir acajou lui tombaient de façon inégale sur les épaules et elle les repoussait avec agacement, telle quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué à une nouvelle coiffure.

Presque aussi grande que lui, elle avait des hanches voluptueuses, que la coupe évasée de sa jupe aurait pu mettre en valeur, si elle n'y avait pas associé un ample pullover à col bateau qui servait probablement à dissimuler une poitrine qu'elle devait estimer trop généreuse. Ses poignets gracieux étaient ornés de bracelets qui tintinnabulaient et ses longs doigts plats se déployaient comme des ailes de colibri quand elle parlait avec animation.

Arthur aimait la forme de sa bouche, la façon dont elle riait en rentrant le menton – même s'il était d'accord avec elle et que _oui_ , ce rire ressemblait aux plaintes d'une otarie blessée. Comme tous les élèves de Moyenne Section, il aimait les boucles d'oreilles encombrantes et complètement folles dont elle changeait tous les jours – ses préférées restaient les poissons rouges miniatures encore dans leurs sacs plastiques de l'animalerie. Il aimait les tons lilas, crème et menthe de ses tenues, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur qui battait un peu fort en essayant de l'imaginer vêtue de carmin et d'or.

 _Pourquoi ces couleurs-là, cela, il n'en savait rien._

Mais par-dessus tout, il aimait la sincérité de Gwen Holmes, sa bonne humeur constante, le mélange d'innocence et de bon sens un peu bourru avec lequel elle attrapait la vie, son refus catégorique de la violence, ses idées pleines d'aplomb et sa calme dignité. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il redoutait le moment où elle découvrirait ce qu'il était réellement venu faire dans cette école – son métier, son monde et ce qu'il…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sursauta, pris en flagrant délit de rêverie.

\- Le passage vers la cantine est dégagé, ils ne risqueront pas de glisser, bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée. Elle n'était sans doute pas dupe de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui et ne paraissait pas y être totalement insensible – en tout cas c'était ce qu'il se disait pour s'encourager : ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois ensemble, mais toujours très sagement, en collègues. Il l'avait invitée aussi ce soir-là et espérait réussir à franchir enfin le pas vers une relation plus intime…

Si sa sœur avait été avec lui pour cette mission, elle aurait sans doute bien ri à sa maladresse – et lui aurait prodigué ses encouragements. Elle était beaucoup plus hardie et sensée que lui dans ce domaine délicat. Arthur était du genre cœur d'artichaut, avec un complexe de héros passablement développé. Il respectait profondément ses collègues féminines fortes, intelligentes et indépendantes, mais n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en couple, comme son père et son grand-père, avec de redoutables guerrières comme Ginny et Wendy l'avaient été. En revanche, n'importe quelle femme qui jouait les princesses en détresse avait ses chances avec lui… jusqu'au moment où il réalisait qu'il attendait davantage de son histoire d'amour qu'une ballade édulcorée.

Euphrosine soupirait, mais elle n'essayait jamais d'interférer. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle penserait de Gwen Holmes qui, selon lui, n'appartenait ni à l'une ni l'autre de ces catégories…

Un raclement de gorge significatif le ramena de nouveau à la réalité.

\- Pas assez dormi ? lança la jeune maîtresse d'un ton qui se voulait un peu moqueur mais trahissait sa sollicitude.

Arthur se frotta la nuque. La tension exigée pour maintenir constamment, depuis six semaines, le champ de protection magique sur l'école commençait à marquer les coins de ses yeux d'un pli de fatigue, mais il n'était pas question qu'il relâche sa vigilance.

\- Désolé, je pensais à un truc. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Elle poussa vers lui un gamin qui se tortillait, récupéra la pelle mécanique et le jouet qu'il oubliait de lui donner.

\- Tu peux accompagner Peter aux toilettes, s'il te plaît ? Je vais finir d'installer les autres pour le conte.

Il hocha le menton et prit le petit garçon par la main. Après s'être assuré que celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon – _parmi les milliers de choses qu'il avait dû apprendre à son arrivée, penser à s'enquérir d'un truc aussi simple avait été sa première leçon, durement acquise_ – il se mit en mesure d'examiner les fenêtres à ras de plafond qui déversaient un flot de lumière dans la pièce carrelée de blanc.

La neige avait cessé de tomber et c'était le moment de la journée où le ciel était le plus clair. Quand ils avaient de la chance, il était même d'un bleu pur et étincelait en se reflétant dans les franges de glace le long des toits, mais la plupart du temps il était bas, terne et chargé de nuages : cet hiver inhabituel durait déjà depuis plus de trois mois et c'était pour cela que l'Arkansas avait renoncé à suspendre l'école, de peur que les élèves ne prennent trop de retard sur le programme.

Arthur était en train de se dire qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il examine le lien entre la neige et les disparitions, lorsqu'une petite voix embarrassée le tira de ses pensées.

\- J'en ai mis partout.

Il se retourna pour trouver Peter qui tirait sur l'ourlet de son pullover bleu roi. Une tache humide s'élargissait sur son pantalon rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien viser, s'excusa-t-il.

Arthur s'accroupit et posa gentiment ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. C'est pour ça que tu as ton petit sac de rechange.

Sous la frange de cheveux châtains un peu emmêlés, derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Peter s'embuèrent.

\- J'ai déjà eu un accident ce matin, marmonna-t-il. Il se raidit, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. "Je ne veux pas mettre les habits de l'école… on va bientôt aller à la cantine…"

Arthur sourit, attendri. Il avait une plutôt bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle ce gamin haut comme trois pommes était aussi atterré qu'un ado à la perspective d'enfiler un jogging bouloché et un sweat informe.

\- On va trouver une solution, promit-il.

Il réfléchit rapidement, puis se releva, récupéra une serviette et des lingettes dans le placard à l'entrée, ignorant délibérément le panier des habits de secours.

\- J'ai une idée. Tu vas te laver et te sécher – tu y arriveras tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? – et moi je vais m'occuper de tes vêtements pendant ce temps. J'ai ma méthode. Ils seront propres en un clin d'œil, tu verras.

Peter acquiesça, ravalant ses larmes. Il disparut dans une cabine, puis fit glisser son pantalon mouillé et son pullover roulé en boule sous la porte. Arthur tapota contre le battant.

\- ça va aller, champion ? Je suis juste là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Quand on les sèche avec la machine, ça ne va pas assez vite, lui répondit la petite voix inquiète.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de prononcer la formule à voix haute mais, étant donné que sa baguette était soumise à un charme de dissimulation, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir sans la décrocher d'abord du cordon autour de son cou.

Cela aurait dû être l'affaire de quelques secondes, mais comme il continuait à réfléchir à son hypothèse sur le climat maléfique qui affecterait peut-être la région, ne voulait pas risquer de désactiver le champ de protection de l'école et était probablement plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour ramener les vêtements à leur état d'origine.

Et, entre temps, la porte s'était entrebâillée.

\- Whaouh. C'est de la magie ?

Arthur sursauta.

Les yeux bruns de Peter brillaient en regardant disparaître les dernières particules dorées.

\- T'es un sorcier ? s'enquit-il avec ravissement.

Le jeune homme toussa et s'étrangla, pris de panique.

\- Euh. C'est-à-dire que…

Il n'était pas question qu'il oubliette un enfant de cet âge, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, il aurait pu lui laisser de très graves séquelles. Mais si l'enfant parlait à quelqu'un de ce qu'il venait de voir…

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… tu as mal vu, je…

Peter fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Je sais ce que c'est la magie, gros bêta, lança-t-il. Il parut s'apercevoir qu'il s'adressait à un adulte et prit un air légèrement contrit, triturant la serviette enroulée autour de son corps maigrichon. "Je ne vais pas le dire aux autres, promis. Mon papa a dit que y'a que des gens, pas tout le monde, qui peuvent en faire, qu'il ne faut pas rendre les autres jaloux et que le Rat Kuza se met en colère quand on dit des secrets."

Arthur faillit s'étouffer à nouveau, mais cette fois de soulagement et de rire à l'idée d'une méga souris trônant sévèrement à la tête du Congrès Magique des Etats Unis.

Il tendit le pantalon et le pull propres à Peter.

\- Rhabille-toi, bonhomme. Je te fais confiance, mais je t'en prie, ne va pas te mettre à raconter que tu as des secrets avec moi. Et ce soir, quand tes parents viendront te chercher, je voudrais bien les voir.

Peter hocha vivement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il se pencha encore une fois dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Alors c'est toi le monsieur qui cherche le méchant qui a emmené Richie et les autres ? T'as pas peur ?

Arthur tapota machinalement son torse, sentant son cœur galoper encore à cent à l'heure après cette alerte.

\- Non, non, assura-il avant de pousser fermement le battant. "Dépêche-toi, Peter. Tu vas rater le conte."

\- J'espère que tu vas le trouver et lui péter sa tronche ! pépia l'enfant de l'autre côté.

\- Ton langage, Pete.

Ils revinrent en classe juste à temps pour s'installer avant que Gwen n'ouvre le grand livre. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tapis et deux gamins grimpèrent immédiatement sur ses genoux. Peter, frustré de n'avoir pas été assez rapide pour rafler cette place de choix, se pelotonna sous le bras droit de son nouveau héros. Une petite fille qui bâillait – les Moyenne Section avaient toujours un coup de barre en fin de matinée – se mit à suçoter son pouce tout en se grattant le nez et appuya progressivement sa joue contre le biceps gauche d'Arthur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à mourir de chaud, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

La douce voix de Gwen les berçait, la petite clochette tintait à chaque page tournée, tout était paisible.

Quelques fois, il souhaitait presque que la mission n'existe pas, que sa présence ici ne soit pas qu'une couverture, qu'il n'y ait pas de monstre caché quelque part dans l'école, pas de rapports inquiétants d'Euphrosine sur des disparitions de loups garous et des laboratoires secrets, pas de futur sombre et dangereux où il devrait sauver le monde en sacrifiant son âme…

Etre seulement un moldu ordinaire, chargé d'apprendre aux enfants à lire, écrire et jouer ensemble, pas un sorcier plaçant un sortilège sur eux pour les protéger d'un destin atroce le jour où il leur annonçait qu'ils possédaient les pouvoirs magiques dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Ses yeux picotaient et il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à la boule qui lui serrait soudain la gorge.

Quand le conte fut terminé, il aida Gwen à harnacher tout ce petit monde pour la traversée glaciale de la cour de récréation. Peter fut en un instant à ses côtés au moment de quitter la classe, le visage rayonnant. Il portait un bonnet rouge et un blouson molletonné d'un bleu vif, des moufles écarlates et des bottes à l'effigie du drapeau américain : Arthur se fit mentalement la réflexion que si Peter se retrouvait un jour à Ilvermorny, il ne serait sans doute _pas_ parmi ceux qui évitaient par tous les moyens de porter leur uniforme.

\- Allons-y, Alonzo, lança joyeusement la maîtresse et elle prit la tête du convoi en chantant, immédiatement imitée par ses ouailles.

Liz Allen, bien entendu, s'était débrouillée pour être celle qui lui tiendrait la main et elle jetait de temps à autre un petit coup d'œil suffisant derrière elle pour savourer son triomphe. Arthur remarqua que Betty Brant reniflait, son menton rondouillard tremblotant comme de la gelée, et il lui tendit sa main libre, ramenant instantanément un sourire sur le visage de la gamine.

Peter hocha la tête avec approbation et le jeune homme ne put retenir un grognement résigné : _ah, les rivalités n'étaient pas bien différentes dans cette classe de Maternelle qu'elles ne l'étaient quand il était à Poudlard et, apparemment, il tenait toujours le même rôle dans l'équilibre des choses... Todd Anderson se serait probablement moqué de lui, mais Jacob Meyers aurait eu le même coup d'œil heureux._

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses camarades à Ilvermorny et cela l'attrista. Il ne regrettait pas les efforts et les sacrifices faits pour entrer à l'Académie de Police Particulière, mais il se demanda soudain si sa vie serait différente, à présent, s'il avait seulement relevé la tête de ses cours, de temps à autre, à l'époque, pour sourire à une fille ou réconforter un pote…

La bouffée de chaleur et d'odeurs de cuisine qui lui sauta à la figure quand ils entrèrent dans la cantine fit dérailler ce train de pensées moroses. Presque aussitôt, alors que Gwen rappelait les consignes habituelles – _on ne court pas, on ne se bouscule pas, on ne jette pas la nourriture qu'on n'aime pas à la tête de ses voisins_ – la main de Peter lui échappa et il vit le petit garçon s'élancer en direction des grands CM2 qui entraient par la porte en face.

\- Hey, Peter Parker ! s'écria une voix joyeuse, aussi musicale qu'un chant d'oiseau. "Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? _Oh_ ! C'est pour moi ?"

Arthur rattrapa le fugitif au moment où, bombant le torse, il offrait un bouquet de roses en papier à une jeune femme rousse.

\- Je les ai fait tout seul, annonça le petit garçon fièrement. "Miss Holmes m'a seulement _un peu_ aidé."

Gwen, qui avait sauvé le cadeau d'un désastre complet, se contenta de pouffer de rire de loin, tout en manœuvrant ses troupes en direction des lavabos pour le lavage des mains.

\- Elles sont _magnifiques_ , Peter, souffla la belle destinataire du bouquet.

Elle se pencha pour prendre les roses et les respira en fermant à demi les yeux.

\- Elles sentent la colle, crut bon de préciser l'enfant. "J'en ai mis beaucoup. Vous les aimez, Miss Watson ?"

Un peu de rose monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle sourit, se cacha derrière le bouquet. Elle ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine avec son visage triangulaire, sa peau si pâle, ses longs cils, sa bouche délicate, sa taille souple et gracile.

\- Je les adore, assura-t-elle.

Peter se rengorgea et, quand elle lui caressa la joue avant de s'en retourner à ses élèves, il eut l'air d'être positivement prêt à s'envoler. Il n'était probablement pas le seul gamin de l'école à être amoureux de la jolie maîtresse des CM2, mais c'était surement le plus démonstratif, pensa Arthur en riant sous cape, tout en pilotant sa brebis égarée vers les petites tables rondes réservées aux Maternelles.

Il se glissa à côté de Gwen une fois qu'il eut récupéré son plateau, bien décidé à savourer les précieuses vingt minutes qui leur étaient accordées pendant que les dames de la cantine prenaient le relais pour servir les enfants.

\- En voilà un qui n'a pas oublié la Saint-Valentin, gloussa la maîtresse d'école en indiquant du menton Peter qui, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, ratait une fois sur deux sa bouche en y enfournant des cuillérées de petits pois, occupé qu'il était à contempler la dame de ses pensées assise à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

\- C'est mignon, dit Arthur qui s'inquiétait cependant pour la quantité de billes vertes écrabouillées sur le carrelage. "Je ne sais pas si ça va lui durer…"

\- Peut-être, dit rêveusement Gwen. "C'est encore plus beau quand c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un bout de lardon grillé se coinça dans la gorge d'Arthur et il faillit s'étouffer pour la troisième fois de la journée. Elle s'empressa de lui servir un verre d'eau, lui tapota dans le dos avec sollicitude. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il chercha un moyen de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par cette phrase sibylline – et aussi de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis en ce qui concernait leurs plans pour ce soir-là. Mais il ne devait pas avoir l'occasion de poser sa question et leur rendez-vous n'aurait jamais lieu, car avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la conversation, un mouvement se fit vers les portes du fond. Des voix s'élevèrent, se mêlèrent, de plus en plus aigües, précipitées, hystériques. Des gens firent glisser leurs chaises en grinçant et commencèrent à se lever. Quelque part, une fille se mit à pleurer et une vague de murmures inquiets courut sur les tables du réfectoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gwen en se levant, les sourcils froncés, et en attrapant le bras d'une assistante qui revenait vers eux avec un plateau chargé de pichets d'eau.

La femme secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

\- C'est Miss Rogan, la maîtresse des CM1. Elle dit que Beverly Marsh a disparu.

La fourchette d'Arthur résonna comme un gong funèbre quand elle retomba dans son assiette.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: LA PRINCESSE & LE CRAPAUD_**

* * *

 ** _Bien sûr, vous pouvez lire cette histoire toute seule._**

 ** _Mais si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur Arthur Potter, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de la série ("Le Choix des Potter") dont cette fic fait partie :_**

 **Tome 1 : Noir comme Neige**

 **Tome 2 : Clair comme Nuit**

 **Tome 3 : Les Souffleurs de Lumière**

 **Tome 4 : Les Mangeurs d'Ombres**

 **Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes**

 ** _Épisode 1 – Continue à rêver, petit cowboy sur ton balai_**

 ** _Épisode 2 – Poursuis ta route, fils rebelle_**

 ** _Épisode 3 – L'Œil du Tigre_**

 ** _"_** **Adieu, Étranger _" est le quatrième épisode du_ Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes, _qui est découpé en plusieurs histoires en apparence indépendantes (principalement des crossovers), qui nous mèneront vers le dénouement annoncé à la fin des_ Mangeurs d'Ombres _._**

 ** _Son titre est tiré de la chanson "_** **Goodbye Stranger _" de Supertramp._**

* * *

 ** _Okay, je sais que j'avais parlé d'UN crossover. Mais là, y'en a genre quinze mille. Zorri ^^. Je ne sais pas si vous reconnaîtrez le principal fandom avec lequel nous sommes croisés, celui vers lequel la fic bougera quand elle sera terminée, mais je suppose que vous ne raterez pas le deuxième qui filtre lourdement entre les lignes. Quant aux petits clins d'œil par ci par là à d'autres histoires, ils feront plaisir à ceux qui les repèreront, j'imagine._**

 ** _J'espère que vous aurez au moins reconnu notre amie Gwen (elle est TELLEMENT dure à écrire, je rame, je vous assure. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on l'aime et qu'elle trouve sa place naturellement, mais elle est difficile à rendre aussi attachante que lorsqu'on l'écrit dans son contexte habituel, je trouve.) On en saura davantage sur elle au prochain chapitre, ainsi que sur sa relation avec la mystérieuse Miss Watson.  
_**

 ** _Notre ami Arthur n'a pas fini d'avoir des ennuis et de se culpabiliser. Vous avez sans doute été content(e)s de voir qu'il nous montrait enfin son défaut le plus gros (mais on lui pardonne, parce que c'est Arthur, voilà) et j'espère que vous ne lui en voudrez pas trop d'être amoureux ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait sa faute, si vous lisez entre les lignes..._**

 ** _Peter n'est-il pas absolument adorable ? Il va souffrir, bien sûr. Juste pour votre information. C'est la règle. ^^_**

 ** _Quant à Euphrosine, elle ne devrait venir nous rejoindre que vers la fin de cet épisode (à moins d'un mouvement dans la Force, on ne sait jamais). J'espère qu'elle ne vous manquera pas trop !_**

 ** _Je me dépêche de répondre à vos reviews ! Encore merci pour votre soutien et toutes les bonnes idées que vous me donnez via vos commentaires !_**


	3. La princesse & le crapaud

**Chapitre 2 : La Princesse & le Crapaud**

* * *

Beverly Marsh avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ses joues dégoulinaient, sa gorge était enrouée à force de hurler, ses poignets douloureux à force de tambouriner sur la vitre.

Personne ne l'entendait. Personne ne la voyait.

Elle était prisonnière derrière la surface en verre et elle ne se souvenait même pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet étroit espace tapissé de petits os de souris et de toiles d'araignées. Elle avait essayé d'en sortir, de tâtonner dans l'étrange obscurité qui la cernait sur trois côtés, mais sans trouver le moindre loquet, la moindre serrure, la plus minuscule aspérité.

Son haleine dessinait un petit halo sur la vitre et elle sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus froid. Mais ce n'était pas logique. Elle aurait dû être en sueur, surtout à force de taper, de crier, de se presser en sanglotant contre la paroi transparente qui la séparait de la liberté.

 _Rien_ de tout cela n'était logique et la terreur étouffait peu à peu Beverly.

Elle voyait s'agiter les maîtresses, les policiers, les élèves, les assistants. Tout le monde courait dans les couloirs, entrait et sortait des classes, appelait, échangeait des mouvements de tête négatifs.

On la cherchait désespérément, mais personne ne pouvait la trouver.

Pourtant elle était juste là, au fond du couloir surchauffé du deuxième étage dans le bâtiment des primaires, derrière le grand miroir.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur ne connaissait pas Beverly Marsh, mais lorsqu'on lui tendit la photo de la gamine, son cœur se contracta douloureusement : c'était une petite rouquine au visage constellé de taches de rousseur, comme Euphrosine. Elle venait d'avoir neuf ans et affichait un petit air buté. "Une enfant assez difficile", avait dit Miss Rogan en reniflant. "Je venais encore de la gronder ce matin..."

Au début, ils avaient cru qu'elle s'était seulement cachée quelque part. Mais la tension était très vite montée et, quand ils avaient découvert le portillon entrouvert à l'arrière de l'école, ils avaient appelé immédiatement la police.

Peut-être que Beverly était tout bêtement rentrée chez elle. Mais peut-être aussi que le mystérieux kidnappeur de Toad Suck s'était introduit par là et qu'il avait emporté une nouvelle victime…

Maintenant, tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et le shérif avait ressemblé les volontaires dans le gymnase pour expliquer comment on allait procéder avec les battues. Arthur s'écarta discrètement du reste du groupe pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée où étaient entassées pêle-mêle toutes les chaussures des gens présents.

Les charmes de protection qu'il avait mis en place n'avaient pas été troublés là non plus. La chose qui avait emporté Eddie Kaspbrak avait dû les flairer et les éviter, ou elle n'était pas repassée par là pour venir s'emparer de Beverly Marsh.

Plus tôt, il avait profité de ce que tous les enseignants étaient occupés à accueillir les parents affolés de l'autre côté du bâtiment pour examiner le portillon. Il y avait bien un résidu magique à cet endroit, le même que celui qu'il avait trouvé le six janvier : une toile d'araignée solide et collante qui scintillait au soleil, perlée de glace. La malveillance qui s'en dégageait était d'autant plus inquiétante qu'elle avait une texture presque féérique.

Arthur était partagé entre ce que lui soufflait son instinct – _que le portillon n'était qu'une fausse piste et que la petite fille était_ encore _dans l'école_ – et la crainte de se tromper encore une fois, la culpabilité d'avoir déjà échoué trois fois dans sa tâche.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, il jeta un sortilège d'imperméabilisation sur ses chaussures, ainsi que sur celles de Gwen. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les bottes des gens qui allaient se joindre aux recherches et, avec un soupir, il étendit l'enchantement au reste des vêtements qui attendaient dans le couloir : tout le monde aurait besoin d'avoir les pieds au sec pendant les prochaines heures.

 _Tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait encore un espoir que Beverly se soit simplement égarée_ _dans la forêt enneigée…_

Mais quarante-huit heures plus tard, frigorifié, trempé et fourbu, Arthur ne croyait plus ni à la théorie d'un kidnappeur moldu, ni à celle de la fugue sur un coup de colère.

Les fenêtres de l'école étaient éclairées chaleureusement et semblaient accueillir les volontaires alors qu'ils émergeaient les uns après les autres de la forêt sombre et glacée en titubant de fatigue.

A l'intérieur, la chaleur leur semblait presque intolérable, au début. Ils donnaient les renseignements sur les derniers secteurs qu'ils avaient ratissés dans le gymnase où le QG avait été installé, puis se dirigeaient vers les tables où l'on distribuait des tasses de café brûlant, des sandwichs, des couvertures et des serviettes. Les douches de l'école étaient ouvertes et, à l'infirmerie, on pansait des ampoules, on soignait les engelures, on bandait parfois une cheville. Des lits de camp avaient été mis à la disposition des équipes de recherche qui se relayaient toutes les six ou sept heures.

La grande salle bourdonnait de conversations chuchotées, de soupirs découragés, de reniflements et d'éternuements. Dans un coin, le père de Beverly Marsh faisait les cent pas en tournant comme un ours en cage et, à l'autre bout du gymnase, Miss Rogan pleurait dans les bras de la psychologue scolaire. De temps à autre, une radio crépitait, mais personne ne sursautait plus dans l'espoir d'une bonne nouvelle comme cela avait été le cas au début des recherches.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur un banc à l'écart. Il renversa la nuque, appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux clos. Il avait enchainé trois tours de recherche d'affilée en jetant aux chefs d'équipes des sortilèges de confusion pour qu'ils croient qu'il était un nouveau venu à chaque fois. Il était absolument à bout de forces, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il avait la tête qui tournait après avoir déployé autant de magie pour constamment balayer la forêt et analyser la sincérité des gens qu'il interrogeait.

\- Ça ira mieux après une bonne tasse de thé, dit une voix au-dessus de lui. "En tout cas, c'est ce que prétend Beatrix Potter. Une arrière-arrière-grand-tante à toi ?"

Il ouvrit les yeux, grimaça un sourire épuisé et prit le verre en plastique fumant que Gwen lui tendait.

\- Les livres pour enfants contiennent souvent des vérités profondes. Mais je ne pense pas que ma famille ait un lien de parenté avec Pierre Lapin.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui en l'observant avec une expression inquiète qui fit naître dans l'estomac d'Arthur des papillons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa nausée actuelle.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, dit-elle.

\- Tu devrais voir la tienne, répliqua-t-il en riant doucement.

Gwen était rentrée plus tôt – _il avait été soulagé, bien qu'un peu jaloux, quand un pompier s'était aperçu qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et l'avait fait monter d'office dans une des jeeps qui retournaient à Toad Suck, alors que lui-même essayait de la convaincre de s'arrêter depuis un bon moment déjà_ – et même si elle avait pu passer quelques heures au chaud et au sec, ses cheveux sales et son teint brouillé montraient bien qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée.

Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique quand même. Non parce qu'elle était belle au sens propre du terme – clairement elle ne l'était pas à ce moment-là – mais parce qu'il lisait son dévouement dans les traits tirés de son visage.

\- C'est le sixième enfant, murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Qui fait ça ? _Pourquoi_ ? C'est tellement injuste…"

Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. A la place, il garda le silence et but son thé en observant les mines découragées autour d'eux. Il remarqua Miss Watson et le shérif plongés dans ce qui semblait être une discussion houleuse et se demanda ce qui se passait.

\- C'est son père, dit Gwen qui avait suivi son regard.

\- Ils ne s'entendent pas ?

\- Si, mais Jane est persuadée que Beverly et les autres sont…

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, considéra Arthur gravement comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre avant de lui confier la suite.

\- Elle pense qu'ils sont encore dans l'école, qu'il faudrait sonder les murs… finit-elle par dire à mi-voix. Puis, comme il restait muet, elle se hâta d'ajouter : "Je crois que ces enlèvements l'ont beaucoup ébranlée. Henry Bowers était dans sa classe et puis, le Jour de la Marmotte, elle avait attrapé Nathalie Huggins et Victor Criss en train de s'en prendre à un petit de CP dans la cour de récréation. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut de les avoir punis alors que, quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient disparu et que tout laisse à penser qu'ils sont peut-être… morts."

Arthur ne disait rien parce qu'il réfléchissait qu'il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que l'ennemi puisse être un passe-muraille et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement d'être passé à côté d'une telle possibilité.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever et aller tout de suite vérifier cette hypothèse, mais la vieille douleur familière qui se réveillait aux changements de saisons pulsa dans son bras, lui rappelant qu'il venait de passer les dernières vingt heures à patauger dans la neige. Il crispa la main sur sa manche sans réussir à dissimuler une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Tu es tombé ?

Les yeux bruns de Gwen l'observaient anxieusement.

\- Non, c'est une vieille blessure, marmonna-t-il. "C'est rien du tout."

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait savouré l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, mais ce n'était pas le moment et il redoutait la question qui risquait de suivre.

\- Un accident de moto ? insista la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se racla la gorge, détourna le regard. Le sachet de thé recroquevillé au fond de son verre lui parut soudain fascinant. Il détestait ce genre de moment. Les oreilles brûlantes, il s'efforça de répondre avec naturel.

\- Non, une bête chute en ski.

Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre accident avec sa moto et il en était extrêmement fier. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer à Gwen que son bras, onze ans et demi auparavant, avait été presque arraché par un monstre surgi tout droit de l'Enfer…

Il se leva, ignorant son corps harassé de fatigue, et fit un pas en direction de la porte du gymnase.

\- Où tu vas ?

Il agita son verre vide et froissé.

\- Quelque part dont les contes pour enfants parlent rarement.

Elle rougit.

\- Oh.

Il aurait trouvé son embarras adorable s'il n'avait pas été en train de se morigéner de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse.

Toute sa vigilance lui revint quand il fut dans le couloir. Les sens en alerte, il parcourut l'école vide et silencieuse en tenant sa baguette à la main, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne à nouveau à force de repousser ses limites trop loin.

Les murs se révélèrent désespérément pleins. Il ne trouva pas la moindre trace d'un tunnel magique ou d'un passage surnaturel nulle part. Des étincelles s'élevèrent au bout d'un couloir du bâtiment des primaires, mais à l'exception d'un miroir antique que l'on avait encadré avec de grands rideaux rouges dramatiques, sans doute à l'occasion de la _Semaine du Théâtre_ , il n'y avait rien de maléfique à proximité.

Arthur examina tout de même le miroir, cherchant les traces qu'un serment prêté face à la glace ou une malédiction prononcée en caressant les moulures dorées auraient pu laisser, mais il ne perçut que quelques chuchotements lointains. Il aurait voulu qu'Euphrosine soit là : avec son don, elle aurait pu déterminer s'il y avait là un accès vers le Voile. Quant à lui, il lui faudrait attendre plusieurs jours avant de retrouver la forme nécessaire pour pouvoir utiliser son violon et vérifier s'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter.

Les haut-parleurs de l'école crachotèrent, demandant aux volontaires et membres du staff de revenir vers le gymnase. Il était minuit : l'école resterait fermée pour le week-end, puis rouvrirait le lundi. La police n'estimait pas nécessaire de continuer à occuper les lieux, étant donné que l'on n'avait pu y relever aucun indice sur la disparition de la petite fille.

Beverly Marsh était dorénavant un énième visage d'enfant sur une brique de lait.

Les néons s'éteignirent les uns après les autres dans les couloirs vides, puis les portes se refermèrent en claquant. Le gardien mit la chaîne, puis toucha presque solennellement les poignées froides avant de descendre les marches du perron en lançant un dernier regard derrière lui.

Hébétés de fatigue et de chagrin, tous ceux qui avaient espéré retrouver l'enfant jusque-là rangeaient des caisses de thermos, de cartes du Comté et de couvertures dans les coffres de leurs voitures, puis s'en allaient sans un mot. La neige s'était remise à tomber et tourbillonnait dans la lueur orange des lampadaires.

Arthur se retrouva bientôt seul face à l'école déserte, accroupie telle une sombre créature à cornes dans la nuit glacée, comme si elle le défiait de lui faire recracher ses victimes. Les flocons mouchetaient ses cheveux noirs et la fourrure de son blouson, s'accrochaient à ses cils et fondaient sur ses joues.

\- Viens, dit la voix de Gwen à côté de lui. "Je vais te ramener."

Il tressaillit.

\- J'ai la moto, répondit-il d'un ton un peu égaré.

Il claquait des dents. Elle secoua la tête en faisant rouler ses yeux.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout, protesta-t-elle.

Et elle le prit par le bras, l'entraina vers sa voiture où attendait Jane Watson, le poussa sur la banquette arrière, puis, comme il ne faisait pas mine de s'attacher, se pencha par-dessus ses genoux et boucla la ceinture de sécurité avant de claquer la portière.

Les pensées d'Arthur s'effilochaient, résonnaient de moins en moins claires dans le brouillard cotonneux qui remplissait son esprit. Il entendit vaguement que les deux femmes s'adressaient à lui, répondit quelque chose, puis oublia complètement où il était, bercé par le ronron du moteur.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand on lui secoua l'épaule, se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il avait bavé dans son sommeil. Il s'essuya le menton d'un revers de manche, trop épuisé pour se préoccuper de la tête qu'il avait. Gwen était là, à nouveau, et le contemplait avec sollicitude.

\- Va vite te coucher, dit-elle gentiment, en s'écartant un peu pour qu'il aperçoive le panneau délabré _Les Hêtres Rouges_ qui pointait dans la direction de la pension de famille où Arthur logeait depuis deux mois.

La neige avait cessé de tomber et la lune s'était levée. Elle baignait d'une lueur fantomatique le grand champ en friche et la maison biscornue que les enfants de Toad Suck surnommaient "la chaumière de la sorcière" – sans se douter à quel point ils avaient raison.

Arthur s'extirpa péniblement de la voiture.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Et sans y penser, il se pencha, lui effleura la joue d'un baiser, puis s'éloigna en trébuchant dans la neige épaisse. Gwen le regarda chercher et faire tomber ses clés, puis entrer d'un pas lourd quand la porte s'ouvrit comme si la vieille Mme Hudson avait guetté le retour de son locataire. Puis elle revint sur Terre, s'aperçut qu'elle était frigorifiée et se dépêcha de remonter en voiture en soufflant dans ses mains.

\- C'est vraiment là qu'il habite ? s'étonna Jane Watson.

Gwen remit le moteur en marche et, en quelques manœuvres énergiques qui éclaboussèrent de blanc les haies autour d'elle, ramena l'Austin Mini sur la route principale.

\- Il paraît que la propriétaire est beaucoup plus sympa qu'elle en a l'air, répondit-elle en bâillant. "Y'en a qui ont de la chance. Quand je pense qu'on n'a toujours pas pu obtenir de Jonathan qu'il nous répare la fuite dans la buanderie..."

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, dit son amie. "Tu conduis trop vite, ma chérie, ralentis un peu. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il paye à la semaine ici plutôt que de louer un appartement à Sholto ? C'est près de l'école, moderne et pas excessivement cher."

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Gwen. "Peut-être qu'il a un faible pour les vieilles baraques croulantes et les mémères à chats."

Jane se mit à rire.

\- Tu le défends toujours ! Méfie-toi, c'est comme ça qu'on tombe amoureuse…

Elle tendit la main et chatouilla la nuque de la conductrice qui finit par se mettre à rire elle aussi, malgré la fatigue et l'angoisse des dernières quarante-huit heures.

Jane Watson avait toujours cet effet sur elle. Quand Gwen était déprimée ou en colère, il lui suffisait de bavarder quelques minutes avec sa colocataire ou de se blottir dans ses bras pour retrouver le sourire.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées au collège, étaient restées inséparables pendant le lycée et jusqu'en fac, puis s'étaient perdues de vue quelques années avant de se retrouver nommées dans la même école. Leur amitié n'ayant pas pris une ride, elles avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble.

C'était à peu près à cette période que le tragique évènement que les journaux avaient surnommé _Jeudi Noir à Walmart_ avait eu lieu.

Gwen avait perdu sa mère au cours de la fusillade qui avait éclaté dans le supermarché ce jour-là. Pendant les longs mois qui avaient suivi, incapable de sortir de chez elle ou de regarder les infos, sursautant au moindre bruit un peu fort, alors que son père, dévasté de chagrin, ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, elle ne s'était alimentée, lavée, levée que grâce aux douces injonctions de son amie.

Quatre ans plus tard, Gwen, que l'on prenait pourtant souvent pour la plus forte des deux amies, avait encore régulièrement besoin d'être rassurée, bousculée ou plaisantée par Jane.

Peut-être que c'était dû au fait que cette dernière avait à peu près la même silhouette qu'Irene Holmes et portait aussi le parfum _Coco Chanel n°5_ …

A sept ans, Gwen rêvait de devenir une personne mince, pâle et élégante comme l'était sa mère. A dix ans, elle avait appris pourquoi ce ne serait jamais possible.

A dix-sept ans, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur ses origines. Elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'en Inde, visité l'orphelinat, passé quelques semaines à essayer sans succès de se persuader que les odeurs, les bruits, les couleurs, lui évoquaient des souvenirs émus, puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait envie de rentrer _à la maison_. Elle avait donc acheté une collection de DVD, deux saris et repris l'avion en sens inverse.

Après cela, il lui avait été beaucoup plus facile de répondre en souriant, quand quelqu'un lui demandait _d'où_ elle était, qu'elle avait grandi à Sherwood, _Arkansas_ , mais qu'elle avait été adoptée à l'âge de six mois.

Ses parents étaient juste un peu plus âgés que les autres parents. M. Murdoch Holmes avait des favoris grisonnants avant même que Gwen n'entre en maternelle et arborait une belle barbe blanche le jour où elle avait reçu son diplôme de fin d'études. Il portait des lunettes d'écaille, fumait la pipe et n'avait jamais perdu son accent du Devonshire, même en enseignant l'Anglais dans un lycée "craignos" de Little Rock. Féru de littérature ancienne, il ne passait pas une journée sans citer un lai ou un fabliau, répétait souvent qu'on n'offre jamais assez de roses à une femme et ramenait à la sienne des renoncules ou des pivoines. Enfin, c'était sans doute lui qui avait choisi le prénom de leur fille.

Irene Holmes avait été une de ces dames frêles qu'on peut aisément s'imaginer en train de jardiner, coiffées d'un chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban. Les joues poudrées de rose, les yeux clairs, avec son chignon sage et ses tailleurs pastel, elle aurait dû, semblait-il, être un personnage de tableau impressionniste. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas la main verte et préférait passer de longues heures en cuisine. Passionnée de saveurs indiennes comme seule une Anglaise peut l'être – elle n'avait jamais goûté les plats d'origine mais remplissait son panier de sauces toutes prêtes au _Saintsbury's_ local chaque fois qu'ils retournaient en Grande-Bretagne pour les fêtes de Noël – elle se consolait de ne pouvoir porter des saris en regardant des films de Bollywood. Gwen avait passé son enfance à se trémousser sur les chansons qui en rythmaient les histoires, riant à perdre haleine avec sa mère ou larmoyant avec elle aux déboires des héros. Et toute son adolescence à rêver qu'un jour elle rencontrerait l'âme sœur au détour d'une rue, sous une pluie ensoleillée.

A vingt-et-un ans, elle était sortie avec son premier copain "sérieux", à espérer chaque fois qu'il l'emmenait au restaurant de trouver une bague de fiançailles dans son verre de champagne. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il la prenait pour une bonne – ou une figure maternelle, pour dire cela plus poliment. Le jour où elle avait compris que son petit ami restait avec elle parce qu'elle lavait ses chaussettes et lui préparait de bons petits plats, mais qu'il ne se privait pas de butiner de ci, de là avec des Morgane et des Camille, elle avait planté derechef lessive et casseroles et fait ses valises pour retourner chez ses parents. Sa mère n'avait posé aucune question, l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et bercée sur son cœur. Plus tard, tandis qu'elle reniflait dans son chocolat chaud, pelotonnée sur le canapé, son père était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tout en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, il s'était lancé dans une longue analyse du cœur humain, concluant doucement par ces paroles qu'il lui répétait souvent : "Un jour, il y en aura un qui t'aimera comme une reine, Gwenhwyfar, et alors peu t'importera que le reste du monde ne voit en toi qu'une servante."

Mais toutes les autres relations qu'elle avait eues ensuite s'étaient terminées à peu près de la même façon, malheureusement.

Au fil des années, elle s'était fait une raison : soit elle était vraiment débile et choisissait toujours les mêmes types, soit elle jouait de malchance et attirait les crétins, mais ses petits amis finissaient toujours par la confondre avec un genre de mère d'appoint, pratique pour retrouver leurs clés, nettoyer leur linge et leur remplir l'estomac. Ce qu'elle pensait ne les intéressait qu'à condition que cela flatte leurs idées, leurs envies, leur égo. Vite lassés de son corps, soit ils la renvoyaient gentiment, soit ils la trompaient et lui riaient au visage quand elle s'en insurgeait.

Gwen se disait parfois qu'elle aurait préféré que _personne_ ne s'intéresse à elle. Il aurait été plus facile de souffrir d'être ignorée plutôt que d'être constamment déçue et blessée. Elle se promettait après chaque relation brisée qu'elle ne se ferait plus avoir… et échouait lamentablement quelques mois plus tard.

Et puis il y avait eu le _Jeudi Noir au Walmart_ et la vie de Gwen avait basculée complètement.

Comme elle ne pouvait plus regarder un seul film de Bollywood sans que son cœur ne lui semble sur le point d'étouffer de chagrin, elle s'était rabattue sur la bibliothèque de son père, ce qui avait contribué à élever un rempart de ronces autour de la tour dans laquelle elle se barricadait désormais.

Qu'il vienne, le chevalier qui voudrait en faire sa reine. Et qu'il oublie son épée. Elle verrait bien s'il était digne d'être aimé avant de laisser descendre sa chevelure.

Curieusement, sa vie était aussi devenue beaucoup plus simple. Elle s'était découvert un tas de talents, s'était surprise à être détendue en soirée maintenant qu'elle ne se posait plus la question "est-ce _lui_ ?" à chaque fois qu'un homme la regardait et s'était rendue compte, petit à petit, que son bonheur ne dépendait pas des autres, mais d'elle-même.

A vingt-huit ans, elle était toujours très romantique, mais elle ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Et quand on la charriait sur sa règle des sept rendez-vous, elle se contentait d'hausser les épaules en souriant : il fallait bien faire preuve de persévérance pour obtenir la princesse.

Jane hochait vigoureusement la tête et attendait les éventuels prétendants sur le pas de la porte, armée d'une cuillère en bois.

Puis Arthur Potter était arrivé.

Et Gwen avait dû lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas envoyer promener dragon et forêt d'épines, parce que _personne_ ne méritait plus que lui le titre de chevalier.

Bien sûr qu'il était beau et que son petit accent britannique était à croquer, mais s'il avait été un crapaud et lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, elle devait s'avouer à sa grande honte qu'elle aurait accepté sans hésitation.

Arthur était quelqu'un de profondément doux, mais il dégageait aussi une impression de force, de calme autorité. Sa simple présence dans une pièce ramenait l'ordre, pourtant il n'élevait jamais la voix. Les enfants l'adoraient et il le leur rendait bien. Il était intelligent, drôle – à ses dépens, la plupart du temps, mais il prenait rarement la mouche. Persuadé qu'il y avait du bon en chacun, il donnait aux gens l'envie de montrer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Qu'il s'adresse à une femme ou à un homme, au directeur de l'école ou à l'une des dames du ménage, c'était toujours avec une attitude droite et respectueuse.

Quelques fois, Gwen s'affolait d'autant de _perfection_. Son cerveau en pleine ébullition envisageait toutes sortes de possibilités et Jane avait fort à faire pour démonter toutes ces théories. Elle se persuadait qu'il jouait ce rôle pour mieux endormir leur méfiance, que c'était _lui_ , en fait, le responsable des mystérieuses disparitions et qu'on découvrirait bientôt qu'il était complètement schizophrène. Ou qu'il était en fait un agent secret chargé de résoudre l'affaire et qu'il s'en irait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, une fois sa mission terminée. Que sa vie était pleine de violence, qu'il dissimulait un pistolet sous ses gros pullovers confortables et qu'il avait quelque part, dans un autre Etat, une femme blonde et sexy qui riait en mettant la langue entre ses dents et avait un diplôme de journaliste ou d'avocate.

Certaines choses lui laissaient à penser qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort de s'inquiéter : comme son regard sombre quand il faisait sa ronde habituelle autour de l'école – tel un fauve en train de surveiller son territoire. Cette expression fugitive, parfois, qu'elle apercevait sur son visage, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et puis ses hésitations quand elle lui posait des questions pourtant simples sur son passé, sa famille ou l'endroit où il avait fait ses études – elle avait l'impression qu'il _voulait_ lui dire la vérité mais qu'il était _obligé_ d'en dissimuler une partie.

Mais le plus troublant étaient les rêves. Il y apparaissait régulièrement, au bord d'un lac que le petit matin faisait scintiller. Il se tenait à côté d'une barque, de dos, portait un blue-jean et une longue cape rouge – _sans doute que son subconscient essayait de lui dire quelque chose_ – et semblait attendre. Quand elle s'approchait, il tournait lentement la tête vers elle. C'était lui, mais il semblait plus âgé, plus dur. Ses mâchoires étaient un peu plus carrées, ses sourcils plus fournis, ses lèvres plus fines. Un collier de barbe assombrissait ses joues et la cicatrice sur son nez était davantage marquée. Il la contemplait et elle avait presque _mal_ tellement elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentait de la regarder avec ses yeux verts si tristes et soudain elle se sentait submergée de honte. "Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?" demandait-il dans un souffle et Gwen se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là, les joues inondées de larmes, sans avoir la réponse à cette question.

Jane haussait les épaules et lui pinçait le bout du nez en affirmant que c'était parce qu'elle passait trop de temps à penser à son assistant qu'elle finissait par rêver de lui.

 _Jane, sans doute, avait raison._

Aussi Gwen se contenta-t-elle de se tourner sur l'autre côté et de se rendormir lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux aux petites heures du matin après un cauchemar particulièrement saisissant dans lequel Arthur appelait à l'aide, pris au piège dans une immense toile d'araignée.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Beverly Marsh était recroquevillée sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Elle avait des crampes d'estomac et se sentait vraiment misérable avec sa culotte mouillée. Ses larmes avaient séché sur son visage maculé de poussière et sa peau moite tiraillait quand elle reniflait de temps à autre ou se frottait l'œil.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir à force de pleurer. Puis elle s'était réveillée, avait recommencé à taper contre la vitre, à crier jusqu'à s'en faire mal malgré la soif qui la tenaillait. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle distinguait parfaitement l'horloge sur le mur en face et que les heures lui semblaient d'autant plus longues.

Elle avait calculé que cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle était enfermée derrière le miroir. L'horreur l'étouffait quand elle s'imaginait mourir là, devenir un squelette que l'on retrouverait cent ans plus tard en rénovant le bâtiment des primaires. La panique l'étranglait, elle ne pouvait plus respirer et elle finissait par s'évanouir, presque soulagée d'être engloutie par l'obscurité.

Puis elle reprenait conscience et, avec un gémissement, réalisait qu'elle était toujours vivante, toujours prisonnière. Elle hurlait – sa gorge avait un goût de sang – tambourinait sur la vitre, donnait des coups de pieds dans les os de souris, contre les murs sombres, mais personne ne venait.

La nuit envahissait à nouveau le couloir. En collant son visage contre la paroi froide et lisse, elle pouvait distinguer la neige qui tombait lentement ou les étoiles qui brillaient par les vasistas. Elle sanglotait et son souffle s'arrondissait sur la vitre. Elle y dessinait son prénom, des figures de plus en plus disloquées alors que le temps passait.

\- Maman… maman… répétait-elle inlassablement, puis elle étouffait un sanglot.

Quand _il_ s'était approché, elle était si faible qu'elle était couchée sur le sol, la joue dans la poussière et les débris d'osselets. Il avait tâté la vitre, froncé les sourcils, agité une fine tige en bois comme s'il examinait quelque chose.

Beverly avait essayé de l'appeler, mais ses lèvres craquelées n'arrivaient plus à prononcer un mot. Elle avait rampé jusqu'au miroir. Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever alors elle avait seulement gratté contre la vitre, péniblement, courageusement, avec ses ongles cassés et sanglants.

Mais Arthur Potter n'avait rien entendu et il avait fini par partir, les épaules accablées, après avoir appuyé sa paume sur la surface transparente, un long moment, comme un adieu.

Beverly l'avait regardé s'éloigner. Une larme brûlante avait coulé le long de sa tempe, puis sous son menton et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle avait compris ce que l'expression sentir son cœur se briser signifiait.

Ensuite elle avait sans doute perdu à nouveau conscience.

Et cette fois, quand elle revint à elle, un doux visage lui sourit. Des mains soutenaient sa nuque, on l'avait baignée, changée dans des vêtements chauds et moelleux, on lui faisait boire quelque chose de délicieux qui lui redonnait des forces si vite que c'en était presque enivrant. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues – des larmes de soulagement et de joie, cette fois – et elle enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de celle qui l'avait sauvée.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin réussir à se redresser et regarder autour d'elle – et elle poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de caveau drapé de toiles d'araignée gigantesques, assise sur ce qui ressemblait à un cercueil ou un autel. Elle portait une robe de velours, des collants et des chaussures vernis de petite fille modèle, un ruban de soie retenait sa crinière rousse.

Et autour d'elle, assis comme s'ils l'attendaient, un peu penchés, un peu tordus, leurs yeux vides écarquillés, vêtus de jolis atours et installés sur de petites chaises en osier comme pour un pique-nique façon Belle Époque, se trouvaient tous ceux qui avaient disparu avant elle : Henry Bowers avec son front bas et malfaisant, se tassait comme par crainte d'une correction ; des bulles de savon s'échappaient de la bouche de Richie Tozier qui n'alignait jamais deux paroles dans dire un gros mot ; Eddie Kaspbrak avait la main crispée sur l'inhalateur volé à sa mère ; Nathalie Huggins et Victor Criss tenaient chacun de petits couteaux et fourchettes d'argent et leurs bras étaient tailladés d'entailles.

Beverly, épouvantée, recula contre le corsage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit surgir de l'obscurité une énorme araignée qui étendit ses pattes velues au-dessus du goûter macabre, rectifiant ici un nœud de satin, là un volant de dentelle, caressant une des joues de marbre.

\- Eh bien, mon enfant… tu n'es pas très sage à ce qu'il paraît, gloussa la créature monstrueuse d'une voix musicale. "Mais nous allons arranger cela…"

\- Non, balbutia la petite fille. "Non, s'il vous plaît, Miss…"

Mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un gargouillement quand la piqûre étira ses filaments noirs sur son cou.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: LE CHANT DU LYS VERMEIL_**


	4. Le chant du lys vermeil

**_Je suppose que je devrais quand même vous prévenir que je taguerais presque M ce chapitre... mais bon, en général, on me dit que je suis trop craintive._**

 ** _Personne n'a encore trouvé le fandom massif qui est en arrière-plan, je commence à me dire que tout comme moi, vous ne regardez jamais de film d'horreur !_**

 ** _Un autre fandom s'ajoute encore aux autres dans ce chapitre qui arrive (ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais bon, l'histoire fait ce qui lui plaît, comme d'habitude) et c'est ce qui justifie en partie le titre de ce chapitre._**

 ** _Sur ce... bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le chant du lys vermeil**

* * *

Arthur descendit l'escalier en bâillant, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour leur donner un vague coup de peigne et grimaçant à ses courbatures encore bien présentes. Il était en chaussettes et avait enfilé un gros pull en laine sur son pyjama pour se tenir chaud : il y avait quelques courants d'air dans la vieille maison aux tapisseries passées et aux planchers qui craquaient.

Tout était très propre – _la propriétaire ne plaisantait pas avec le ménage_ – mais d'une autre époque. Les meubles cirés auraient fait la joie d'un antiquaire, la vaisselle de porcelaine celle d'un collectionneur. Il y avait partout des napperons en crochet et des bouquets de fleurs artificielles. Dans la salle à manger, l'abat-jour qui pendait au-dessus de la table ronde avait une jupette de verre ondulé et les chaises en paille grinçaient quand on s'asseyait. Un épais tapis persan étouffait les pas et les double-rideaux des larges fenêtres étaient attachés sur les côtés par des embrasses à pompons. Sur les fauteuils d'un rose fané, trois ou quatre chats somnolaient, les yeux mi-clos, ou faisaient leur toilette.

La clarté de ce matin enneigé entrait à flot dans la pièce surannée remplie d'un délicieux mélange d'odeurs : café grillé, scones chauds, confiture d'orange, œufs pochés et bacon à point.

Un grand sourire envahit le visage d'Arthur et il s'attabla avec plaisir après avoir déposé un baiser affectueux sur la joue parcheminée de sa logeuse. Elle rit coquettement, se mit en devoir de lui remplir son assiette en le grondant doucement de ne pas faire davantage attention à sa santé et en affirmant qu'il avait bien besoin d'une femme pour s'occuper de lui.

Et, comme d'habitude, il ne protesta que pour la forme, se contenta de lui faire de gros yeux quand il aperçut sur le buffet une pile de linge lavé et repassé qui lui appartenait, la taquina gentiment et joua le rôle du petit-fils qu'elle aurait tant désiré dorloter.

A quatre-vingt-sept ans, avec son chignon immaculé, sa multitude de rides, ses lunettes perchées au bout du nez, son tablier à petites fleurs, le cardigan sur son dos voûté, sa jupe plissée bleu marine, ses bas de contention et ses pantoufles, Mme Hudson ressemblait plus à une bonne grand-mère qu'à la sorcière dont elle avait la réputation – et les pouvoirs, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Elle s'était évidemment prise d'affection pour son locataire si poli, si joli garçon et surtout qui avait un si bon appétit. Elle s'inquiétait de le voir rentrer à des heures impossibles, l'écoutait avec attendrissement parler de Gwen et lui tricotait des cache-nez dignes des cadeaux de Noël de Molly Weasley.

Il mentionnait rarement sa mission, mais elle savait qu'il était là à cause des disparitions et, quelques fois, quand elle se relevait la nuit pour se rendre aux toilettes, qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il y avait encore de la lumière sous sa porte et qu'elle l'entendait faire les cent pas ou gémir de frustration en jetant son stylo, elle branlait de la tête avec commisération.

Il se tuait à la tâche et personne ne venait l'aider.

Alors elle réfléchissait à une autre recette pour lui remonter le moral, se recouchait en chaussant ses lunettes et tricotait un ou deux rangs supplémentaires, puis dodelinait du chef, rêvait que son fils allait l'appeler et se réconcilier avec elle et se réveillait en sursaut le matin suivant en entendant Arthur quitter la maison. La moto vrombissait en passant entre les haies enneigées et elle pensait avec un pincement de cœur qu'un jour il s'en irait pour de bon et qu'elle retournerait à sa solitude.

\- Les Doyle m'ont dit qu'avec votre mari, vous aviez été les premiers sorciers à vous installer dans le coin.

Elle tressaillit, toussota pour se donner une contenance et se tamponna la bouche avec son mouchoir avant de le refourrer dans la poche de son tablier. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui pendant qu'il déjeunait et s'était perdue dans ses pensées, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

\- Avant nous il y avait les Osborn, rectifia-t-elle. "Ils avaient une grande propriété à Derry, au sud de la ville. Le grand-père est décédé il y a dix-huit ou vingt ans et plus personne n'habite le manoir, maintenant. C'était un fameux sorcier, cet Elijah Osborn, un Auror. Tout le monde le respectait – enfin, avant ce tragique accident."

Elle secoua la tête avec pitié.

\- Pauvre petite fille, noyée dans la pièce d'eau. Il paraît que c'était si affreux quand on l'a retrouvée, qu'il n'a permis à personne de voir son corps... Pas étonnant qu'il en soit resté fêlé du chaudron…

Elle tira sa baguette de l'autre poche de son tablier, l'agita d'une main tremblotante pour attirer à elle le sucrier, puis la posa sur la nappe empesée.

\- Sa petite-fille ?

\- Non, sa fille, bien sûr, corrigea la vieille dame comme si c'était évident. "Sa préférée, la petite dernière. Une jolie gamine, avec des yeux noirs magnifiques. Il en est devenu fou de chagrin, il ne laissait plus personne entrer dans le manoir et, quand il neigeait, il déployait tellement de sortilèges autour de la propriété qu'elle luisait verdâtre dans le noir. Les No-maj se signaient quand ils passaient à proximité."

Arthur écoutait tout en comptant le nombre de morceaux de sucre qui faisaient un plongeon dans la tasse en porcelaine ornée de bergères bleues avec leurs moutons. Au bout du quatrième, il tendit la main et écarta le pot doucement, mais fermement.

\- Comme le temps passe vite… c'était il y a cinquante ans, déjà… soupira sa logeuse. "Maintenant, les gens ne se rappellent plus de l'accident, mais ils continuent de penser que le manoir est hanté. Quelle misère, tout de même… La pauvrette avait à peine dix ans."

\- Comment s'appelait-t-elle ?

\- Emma… Emma quelque chose, un prénom composé. Je ne sais plus. Mon fils s'en rappellerait peut-être, ils jouaient ensemble quand j'apportais des simples à Elijah Osborn. Une si grande propriété et ils n'avaient pas même un jardin pour les herbes à potions, seulement des tas et des tas de roses ! Emma les adorait, alors je suppose que son père préférait se fournir auprès d'un apothicaire plutôt que de sacrifier ce plaisir à la petite.

Mme Hudson remua distraitement son café avec une cuillère dorée, puis l'approcha de sa bouche et l'aspira en petites gorgées, avant de reposer la tasse d'un geste mal assuré dans la soucoupe qui cliqueta.

\- Elijah Osborn avait une autre fille, plus âgée, une Cracmol qui s'est mariée plus tard avec un No-maj dont le nom m'échappe. Elle est venue pour l'enterrement avec son enfant, mais elle est repartie très vite. Je pense qu'elle n'aimait pas se voir rappeler qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir… L'aîné, le seul fils d'Elijah, a vécu au manoir pendant quelques années après la mort de son père, puis il est parti. Il était un peu bizarre, très secret, l'air toujours sombre... On pensait qu'il allait vendre la propriété, mais elle est restée comme ça, fermée, à l'abandon.

Arthur la laissait parler, parce qu'il savait par expérience que c'était la meilleure façon de voir surgir un détail important, de trouver une information précieuse enfouie au milieu des souvenirs des gens. Il suffisait juste de les orienter de temps à autre dans la direction générale de ce qui l'intriguait.

\- Il y avait de la neige comme ça, en hiver, déjà à l'époque, alors ?

\- Oh, grands dieux, non ! s'écria Mme Hudson en riant. "On avait _un jour_ en général, où toutes les écoles fermaient en Arkansas, mais…"

Elle s'interrompit, fronça un peu les sourcils, puis se pencha, tapota la main du jeune homme, comme saisie d'une pensée.

\- Quoique… l'année où la petite Osborn s'est noyée, on a eu un hiver sans fin comme celui-ci, c'est vrai. Je m'en rappelle parce que Georges m'avait dit que c'était un signe de mauvais augure et que j'avais répliqué que quand la rivière était gelée, au moins il n'y avait rien à craindre du barrage.

Elle frissonna.

\- Je ne l'avais pas cru, tu comprends, il voyait des présages de mort partout, comme la plupart des Anglais.

Elle remarqua qu'Arthur avait l'air un peu surpris et elle sourit tristement.

\- C'est vrai que tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'était… Mais moi j'avais onze ans la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le pouvoir. C'était des années sombres, très sombres… Je me souviens du jour où on a appris qu'il avait été vaincu : les gens s'embrassaient dans la rue, on entendait partout crier "vive Harry Potter", mais mes parents pleuraient…

Elle marqua une pause, la voix un peu enrouée. Ressortit son mouchoir pour s'essuyer un peu les yeux, puis continua.

\- Après ça, il y a eu la Purge, les arrestations, les dénonciations. Le pays était différent, on portait tous des cicatrices. Georges avait perdu sa famille aux mains des Mangemorts pendant la Première Guerre. On ne se remet jamais complétement de ce genre de chose, tu sais… alors quand on a entendu dire que Tu-sais-qui était de retour et que même Dumbledore y croyait, mon mari a fait nos valises et on est partis en Amérique – aussi loin qu'on le pouvait de ce cauchemar.

Arthur avait posé sa main le bras de la vieille dame pendant qu'elle parlait. Saisie d'émotion, elle la prit, la serra dans les siennes.

\- Harry Potter a sauvé le monde deux fois, mais il ne pouvait pas nous sauver tous de nos démons personnels, hélas, murmura-t-elle.

Arthur respecta le silence qui suivit, pensant à Drago Malefoy et au récit fait à bord du _Coléoptère_ quand, avec sa sœur, ils avaient découvert la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur grand-père.

Certains combats devaient être menés seul à seul – et certaines victoires avaient un goût de défaite.

Parfois Arthur avait l'impression d'être déjà _très_ vieux...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha un long soupir et frotta machinalement son épaule dont l'articulation douloureuse se rappelait à son souvenir.

Mme Hudson sortit immédiatement de sa rêverie et fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de son tablier.

\- Le meilleur onguent pour les rhumatismes, c'est celui-ci, dit-elle fermement, en poussant vers lui une petite boîte ronde qui dégageait une forte odeur d'huiles essentielles de Gaulthérie et d'Arnica. "J'ai demandé au Docteur Daucus de m'en prescrire un autre pour toi."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant. Il embrassa la vieille dame enchantée qui lui donna de petites tapes affectueuses en protestant que ce n'était rien, la moindre des choses, et qui se leva ensuite sur ses jambes branlantes pour ramasser la table du petit déjeuner. Arthur l'aida à ranger. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle en l'écoutant parler de ses gardénias à rempoter, se plaindre de son vieil hibou qui n'amenait jamais le journal à temps et rassembler ses chats pour leur donner du mou, puis il monta s'habiller après avoir promis qu'il essayerait l'onguent.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! cria-t-elle encore dans l'escalier.

Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui expliquer que les meilleurs médicomages du Ministère de la Magie et du MACUSA s'étaient déjà penchés sur son cas, que sa blessure était d'origine magique et qu'on ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire quand elle se manifestait – et que c'était déjà _la cinquième fois_ qu'elle lui ramenait une boîte d'onguent.

Quand il redescendit après une bonne douche chaude qui l'avait ragaillardi, sa logeuse était assise dans le salon et, à côté d'elle, ses aiguilles à tricoter terminaient la layette du petit dernier des Doyle. Il s'approcha pour lui dire qu'il s'en allait et elle le retint, caressa du plat de la main la couverture du livre poussiéreux posé sur ses genoux.

\- Georges aimait beaucoup cette histoire, dit-elle pensivement. "Je crois qu'il y trouvait un certain réconfort, l'espoir que son cœur glacé par les horreurs de la guerre allait un jour retrouver son innocence…"

Arthur s'accroupit à côté d'elle, examina curieusement le bouquin aux enluminures pâlies par le temps. Pendant un instant il avait retenu son souffle, s'imaginant que, par un hasard inespéré, il avait enfin trouvé le troisième recueil de contes, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille version de la _Reine des Neiges_ d'Hans Christian Andersen.

\- On y parle d'enfants enlevés, de neige maléfique et d'une petite fille courageuse qui aimait les roses, continua Mme Hudson. "Peut-être que tu y trouveras quelque chose pour t'aider dans ton enquête…"

Arthur avait appris avec les années que les livres ne sortaient jamais de leurs étagères sans une bonne raison. Il prit celui-ci avec intérêt, mais le glissa dans son sac pour le consulter plus tard, au calme. Puis, après avoir promis qu'il ne mangerait pas de "cochonneries moldues", penserait à mettre son écharpe et n'attendrait pas potron-minet pour rentrer, il quitta la pension en riant et se rendit aux archives de la ville.

La veille, quand il avait enfin émergé vers une heure de l'après-midi d'un sommeil agité qui ne l'avait pas vraiment remis des deux jours de recherches infructueuses dans la forêt, il s'était à nouveau penché sur les possibles points communs entre les six enlèvements. Il avait fini par en trouver un : tous les enfants avaient disparu sur des jours de fêtes hivernales : Henry Bowers pour Thanksgiving, Richie Tozier à la Saint Nicholas, Eddie Kaspbrak le soir de l'Epiphanie, Nathalie Huggins et Victor Criss le Jour de la Marmotte. Et, finalement, Beverly Marsh, le matin de la Saint-Valentin.

Cela mettait Mardi Gras, qui aurait lieu dans dix jours, en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Mais il restait à déterminer _comment_ les victimes étaient choisies…

Arthur passa le reste de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lire de vieux journaux et à comparer des bulletins météos, à griffonner des dates dans son carnet et à rajouter des points d'interrogation derrière le nom d'Elijah Osborn. Quand il ressortit de la bibliothèque, il avait juste assez de temps avant que les bureaux ne ferment pour téléphoner au MACUSA et demander des renseignements sur l'Auror. Il fit donc un saut à la _Taverne-haute-sur-pattes de Baba Yaga_ , un tripot incartable qui avait le pouvoir d'apparaître dans tous les Etats et dont son ancien coéquipier, 'Murcielago' Nick, lui avait fait connaître l'existence pendant les quatre ans où ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

Arthur n'aimait pas particulièrement la faune qui fréquentait cet endroit, mais il fallait avouer qu'on y trouvait en général tout ce dont un sorcier pressé pouvait avoir besoin.

Mme Hudson, malheureusement, était un peu trop âgée pour être équipée de _l'Hypérion_ et Arthur n'avait aucunement l'intention d'impliquer les Doyle dans l'enquête. Or il savait bien que les oreilles de Benedict et Martin, les deux nouveaux futurs élèves d'Ilvermorny, traîneraient sûrement à proximité du salon s'il demandait à passer un coup de fil pour son travail…

Il s'isola dans une des cabines au sous-sol et appela une de ses collègues des Archives qu'il cajola jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente à lui envoyer les dossiers liés à Elijah Osborn par _Poudre de Cheminette_ : un hibou n'aurait jamais pu transporter une telle quantité de documents, mais, bien que considéré comme archaïque, le réseau des cheminées était toujours actif et celle de Mme Hudson était régulièrement ramonée. Puis il retourna dans la grande salle, commanda une bierraubeurre pour justifier sa présence et traîna un moment en écoutant les conversations.

Elles tournaient principalement autour de la neige persistante et des réformes entreprises par Dakota Moore depuis sa réélection, mais il surprit aussi une ou deux allusions aux récentes vagues de violence chez les loups garous, principalement à l'Est du pays. Quelqu'un mentionna qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son cousin et Arthur se dit qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne des nouvelles d'Euphrosine.

En ramenant son verre vide au bar, il fut bousculé par un gros rouquin coiffé d'un chapeau melon. Son sac glissa de son épaule et tomba par terre, répandant une partie de son contenu sur les dalles enfumées. L'homme s'excusa bruyamment et s'agenouilla pour aider Arthur à ramasser ses affaires. Il était étonnement agile pour quelqu'un dont le gilet était tendu à craquer sur sa bedaine. Avec sa moustache hérissée, son teint de brique et ses yeux bleus enfoncés sous d'épais sourcils, il ressemblait un peu à Dudley Dursley et, comme lui, entre deux phrases essoufflées, sortait un grand mouchoir à carreaux pour éponger son front en sueur en repoussant haut son chapeau melon.

\- Et voilà, conclut-il d'une voix tonnante, en tendant au jeune homme le livre prêté par Mme Hudson. "Encore toutes mes excuses, lad."

Il avait un fort accent irlandais, des mains comme des battoirs à linge et de tous petits pieds serrés dans des brodequins à l'ancienne. Sa baguette dépassait de la poche de poitrine de sa veste de costume.

\- Est-ce que le MACUSA est tellement désespéré de résoudre les disparitions qu'il se penche sur la théorie de la belle Faucheuse de retour pour récolter les âmes des petits garnements ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. L'homme désigna du menton le bouquin qu'il avait encore dans la main.

\- La Reine des Neiges apparait à ce morveux de Kay, qui se laisse entraîner jusque dans son palais où elle termine de lui glacer le cœur avec un baiser, expliqua-t-il. "Certains disent que la légende est vraie et que les enlèvements d'enfants en Arkansas ont un rapport avec cette histoire. On prétend même qu'un Auror du coin avait piégé la Reine pendant des années, mais qu'elle a fini par briser le miroir dans lequel il l'avait enfermée et qu'elle se venge maintenant en rattrapant le temps perdu."

Arthur, frappé par la réflexion, sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite en réalisant qu'effectivement les six élèves de Toad Suck avaient été sanctionnés pour des raisons diverses peu de temps avant leur disparition.

L'Irlandais frotta sa moustache en l'observant d'un air amusé.

\- J'avais raison, alors. Vous êtes bien du MACUSA ?

Arthur revint à la réalité.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi évident, grimaça-t-il en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas une tare ! s'esclaffa l'autre en lui assénant une telle tape dans le dos que le Traqueur faillit en perdre la respiration. "Je vous paye une bière ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il se sentait une inexplicable sympathie pour cet inconnu et aurait bien voulu bavarder un moment, mais il brûlait d'aller vérifier cette nouvelle piste.

\- Non, je dois y aller. Mais merci doublement, ajouta-t-il avec chaleur. "Je crois que vous venez de faire avancer mon enquête d'un grand pas."

\- De rien, mon gars. Une autre fois, peut-être.

\- Sûr.

Arthur serra la main de l'Irlandais, puis se fraya un passage vers la sortie, sans s'apercevoir que, derrière lui, l'homme aux yeux bleus secouait la tête, un peu hébété, comme pris d'un vertige. Au fond de la salle, dans la pénombre sous l'escalier vermoulu, derrière les joueurs de cartes et les discussions politiques enflammées autour d'une table encombrée de pintes, une longue main mince s'abaissa et, sous son capuchon, la personne à qui elle appartenait esquissa un sourire.

Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. Sous un lampadaire, environné par la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, à califourchon sur sa moto, Arthur hésitait entre retourner à l'école et tenter de sonder le miroir du deuxième étage dans le bâtiment des primaires avec son violon – _il n'avait pas encore recouvré toutes ses forces et risquait fort d'échouer, mais peut-être que cela en valait la peine_ – et retourner chez Mme Hudson pour étudier en profondeur le livre de contes qui semblait au cœur de l'énigme.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette qui se hâtait de l'autre côté de la rue, chargée de paquets. Elle voulut traverser, glissa sur le trottoir verglacé, lâcha un petit cri effrayé au moment où elle tombait… L'instant d'après, Arthur était à ses côtés et l'aidait à se redresser en la tenant par un coude, rangeant discrètement sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Merci, souffla Miss Watson en tremblant.

Ses merveilleux yeux verts papillonnaient et toute couleur avait quitté ses lèvres et ses joues.

\- Tout va bien, dit le jeune homme gentiment.

Il la fit reculer pour lui éviter d'être aspergée de neige sale par les voitures qui passaient en trombe. Puis lui prit la majorité de ses sacs malgré ses protestations et s'enquit de sa destination.

\- _Rue de Carmélide_ , balbutia la jeune femme. "Ce n'est pas très loin."

Il ne voulut rien entendre, l'enjoignit de se pendre à son bras et se mit en marche.

\- Gwen m'attend pour le dîner, reprit-elle quand son cœur se fut un peu calmé, avec un sourire amusé mais encore pâle. "Mais vu le nombre de restes que je ramène, je doute qu'on arrive à tout finir. Tu veux manger avec nous ?"

Arthur respira les paquets : ils dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de safran, de cumin et de cardamone. Ce parfum chaud et épicé fit gargouiller son estomac et il se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'avait imaginé – et qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner malgré les promesses faites à sa logeuse.

\- Carrément !

\- Gwen a cuisiné toute la journée d'hier pour l'Association _Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham_ , expliqua Jane pendant qu'ils remontaient la rue en affrontant le vent glacial chargé de flocons. "Mais, comme d'habitude, au dernier moment, elle n'est pas venue à la rencontre..."

Arthur hésita, puis il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que Gwen était avec sa mère adoptive, le jour où celle-ci est morte ?

Miss Watson hocha gravement sa jolie tête.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'elle déteste les armes. Ce qu'elle a vu ce jour-là… entre les braqueurs et les policiers, tout le monde a fait preuve de violence.

\- Dans certaines situations, malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'autre choix, murmura Arthur.

\- Gwen n'accepte pas ça du tout, dit Jane d'un ton d'avertissement. Puis elle pinça la joue du jeune homme qui sursauta, surpris, et ajouta malicieusement : "Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'orienter la conversation sur ce sujet en particulier, Gwen t'écouterait bien raconter n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu aussi amoureuse depuis des années."

Arthur trébucha et rattrapa juste à temps les paquets qui menaçaient d'aller s'écraser sur le trottoir. Rouge comme une tomate, un sourire idiot sur le visage, il se redressa et se racla la gorge.

\- Ah bon ? croassa-t-il bêtement.

\- Ah bon ? le singea Jane, puis elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, toujours pendue à lui.

Son haleine se condensait et ses joues étaient redevenues roses. Ses yeux verts brillaient, ourlés de soyeux cils sombres. Elle était tellement légère qu'il sentait à peine son poids sur son bras engourdi par le froid. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde chavirait pour elle et Arthur cligna une ou deux fois des paupières, presque étourdi.

Puis il respira à nouveau le parfum des plats indiens et son esprit s'éclaircit, son cœur se remit à battre la chamade à l'idée de voir bientôt Gwen et il accéléra joyeusement le pas.

Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait, pendant ce bref instant, oublié complètement ses plans pour la soirée et la nouvelle piste vers laquelle le menait son enquête.

Gwen ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir débarquer Arthur et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsque sa tête émergea de la pile de paquets au moment où Jane s'écriait : "Surprise, ma chérie ! Devine qui j'ai rencontré en route !"

Bredouillant quelque chose, elle recula pour qu'ils entrent en s'enroulant rapidement dans le voile qui lui tombait de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds. Le jeune homme se laissa débarrasser des sacs et resta planté là, au milieu du hall, à contempler l'institutrice très embarrassée qui n'osait pas le regarder.

Elle n'avait pas encore ôté le magnifique sari de mousseline écarlate, brodé de fils d'or que sa mère lui avait offert et qu'elle tentait de porter chaque fois qu'il y avait une rencontre. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et le khôl qui les soulignait s'était estompé – elle avait dû passer une partie de l'après-midi à pleurer. Ses cheveux brun acajou tombaient sur ses épaules rondes, cachant ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles qui étincelaient de temps à autre à la lumière fauve des lampes du salon et, quand elle se déplaça, les dizaines de bracelets à ses chevilles et ses poignets tintinnabulèrent gaiement.

Arthur ne vit rien de ce que la jeune femme considérait comme des formes disgracieuses et qu'elle essayait de dissimuler sous les plis de son voile – le ventre un peu mou, les hanches rebondies, les bras serrés dans les étroites manches de la blouse en taffetas. Au contraire, il avait du mal à détacher les yeux de cette silhouette douce et voluptueuse.

Jane pouffait de rire depuis la pièce voisine où elle déballait les restes de bœuf sauce kashmiri, riz biryani, nán au fromage, poulet tikka massala et autres spécialités indiennes que Gwen cuisinait exactement comme sa mère, à la façon anglaise – c'est-à-dire plutôt fade – et que les membres de l'association avaient boudés, comme chaque année.

Elle finit cependant par avoir pitié de sa colocataire et revint dans le salon, commença à sortir des assiettes, des cuillères, leur proposa du vin dans des verres dont le cristal vint s'ajouter aux éclats de lumière qui donnaient le tournis à Arthur. Il avait trop chaud et se débarrassa rapidement de son pull, remonta les manches de sa chemise et s'embrouilla sur une ou deux plaisanteries ratées. Lui d'ordinaire si adroit manqua casser une carafe et renversa un vase duquel s'élevait une branche entremêlée de flocons de soie et de petites leds brillantes comme des gouttes de lune.

Gwen, peu à peu, reprit de l'assurance à le voir si troublé. Dans le décor féminin de leur petit appartement, il ne lui sembla plus si déplacé. Elle se surprit à lui frôler l'épaule, à laisser sa main s'attarder sur son bras, à se pencher peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire pour attraper son verre sur la table basse autour de laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

Arthur réussit enfin à retrouver une attitude naturelle, même si ses oreilles continuèrent à s'embraser quand ses yeux tombaient par hasard sur le décolleté de Gwen ou que le tissu froufroutant de la jupe de la jeune femme lui caressait la peau en passant à côté de lui. Il rit avec ses deux collègues, les taquina comme lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois à l'école. Elles se moquèrent de son peu de résistance aux épices indiennes et il tint à finir son assiette malgré les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, parce que c'était Gwen qui avait préparé ces plats.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le visage de celle-ci s'illumina lorsqu'il mentionna en passant que sa mère était une piètre cuisinière (si on ne comptait pas les gâteaux aux pommes qu'elle leur faisait pour le goûter) et que sa sœur et lui avaient béni le ciel le jour où Nestor, le vieux serviteur de Drago Malefoy – _il avait failli dire "elfe de maison" et se corrigea juste à temps_ – était venu vivre avec eux.

Jane posa quelques questions de plus sur sa famille, sur la raison pour laquelle celle-ci avait émigré en Amérique. Il expliqua doucement que son père était mort, d'une maladie du cœur, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que sa mère, si vaillante autrefois, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'elle avait dû lui dire adieu. Il décrivit sa petite sœur qu'il adorait, mentionna un certain Scorpius – elles eurent du mal à le situer dans l'arbre généalogique mais n'insistèrent pas – évoqua son grand-père, héros et homme politique, mais détourna la conversation avant qu'elles ne le cherchent sur Google, conclut en demandant à Gwen si son père à elle vivait encore à Sherwood, _Arkansas_.

Murdoch Holmes s'était retiré de l'enseignement et habitait maintenant dans le Wyoming, dans une sorte de ranch pour artistes, où il passait son temps à déclamer ses fabliaux favoris à des chevaux en train de brouter paisiblement. Arthur rit aux larmes à la description colorée de Gwen. Ils parlèrent ensuite de couchers de soleil et de montagnes, de musique et d'habitudes agaçantes, de ce qu'ils emmèneraient sur une île déserte et des défauts qu'ils détestaient le plus, de la beauté de certains mots et de leurs peurs les plus secrètes.

Le temps qu'ils en viennent à leurs rêves, Jane avait disparu mystérieusement. Une tisanière de verveine était posée sur la table basse débarrassée et Gwen, blottie dans le canapé, les jambes rassemblées sous sa robe de mousseline écarlate pailletée d'or, était si belle, auréolée par les bougies qui éclairaient maintenant le salon, qu'Arthur se pencha et l'embrassa, sans même y réfléchir.

Elle se figea et il s'écarta doucement, inquiet de l'avoir fâchée ou blessée, mais sans regretter le moins du monde son geste.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut que le silence entre eux. Puis un grésillement, le bruit étouffé d'un tourne-disque qui se mettait en marche dans les haut-parleurs de la chaîne HIFI et enfin celui de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait en emportant un rire léger.

Gwen soupira tout haut et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire quand la voix langoureuse de Dinah Washington s'éleva et qu'ils reconnurent _Unforgettable_ , une chanson qu'ils avaient tous les deux mentionnée un peu plus tôt.

\- Jane est incorrigible, maugréa la jeune femme.

Elle frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Tu danses ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Arthur se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Si tu danses aussi, répondit-il.

Il la laissa s'approcher, entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, s'enhardir à poser la joue contre son épaule. Il sentait que le vin capiteux que leur avait proposé Jane lui montait un peu à la tête et il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle.

Ils dansèrent lentement, sans vraiment suivre les pas, bercés par la mélodie. Tout était si paisible, si merveilleusement normal que cela rappela à Arthur un jour où quand il était enfant, pendant une promenade en famille à Loustry-Sainte-Chaspoule, il s'était retourné et avait vu Harry prendre la main de Ginny tout en marchant. Son grand-père s'était penché vers sa grand-mère – la brise automnale frissonnait dans ses cheveux gris, rabattait le col de sa pelisse – il avait chuchoté quelque chose. Elle avait ri, répondu à mi-voix quelque chose, s'était serrée contre lui en posant la tête sur son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose de si intime, de si complice, entre eux, qu'Arthur, fasciné, avait continué à les contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur un caillou.

Ce n'était pas la seule fois où il avait entraperçu ce qu'était ce _véritable amour_ dont les contes parlaient et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Un autre jour, quand il avait neuf ans et sa sœur cinq, un soir, il se rappelait d'avoir entendu au rez-de-chaussée la musique familière du seul quarante-cinq tours français de la collection léguée par Remus Lupin. Arthur s'était faufilé hors de son lit, vite imité par Euphrosine éveillée elle aussi et, tapis derrière la rambarde en haut de l'escalier, ils avaient vu Albus poser son livre et inviter Wendy à danser malgré la salopette couverte de cambouis de celle-ci.

 _"Le Tour de France, en diligence, vaut toutes les fééries..."_

Il se rappelait de l'expression profonde sur le visage de son père et de la façon dont les yeux de sa mère brillaient d'émotion en se levant vers lui. C'était comme quelque chose de sacré, que personne n'aurait dû voir, et il avait pris sa sœur par la main, l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre et veillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et qu'il succombe au sommeil lui aussi, bercé par la mélodie nostalgique.

 _Harry et Ginny._

 _Albus et Wendy._

 _Gwen était-elle l'autre partie de son nom ? L'abandonnerait-il pour suivre son devoir en sachant qu'elle l'attendrait toujours ? Serait-elle la dernière personne qu'il contemplerait avant de mourir ?_

Il ferma les paupières.

Et soudain il sut.

 _Qu'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, qu'il aimait maintenant et qu'il n'aimerait jamais qu'elle._

 _Qu'il l'avait toujours cherchée et qu'il se souvenait d'elle avant même de la rencontrer._

 _Et que peu importait que le monde voit en elle la petite dernière d'une tripotée de rouquins mal dégrossis, une sauvageonne armée d'une batte de Quidditch ou une simple moldue, il se tiendrait toujours à ses côtés._

La musique se tut.

Arthur rouvrit les yeux et contempla Gwen. Le cœur gonflé de bonheur et de crainte, il ne put que prononcer les mots qui l'étouffaient.

\- Je t'aime, balbutia-t-il.

Elle le regarda longuement avec une drôle d'expression, comme si elle hésitait entre rire ou pleurer, puis elle leva doucement les mains, toucha son visage, essuya du plat du pouce les larmes incompréhensibles qui perlaient aux yeux du jeune homme.

\- Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-elle, la voix étranglée. "Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime."

Le temps se suspendit quand le guerrier endormi s'éveilla. Les tambours résonnaient, inaudibles, dans le livre de contes, alors que les flammes s'élevaient autour de la reine. Du lys blanc au lys vermeil, l'histoire se referma et leur destin fut scellé.

Leurs yeux brillaient dans la pénombre.

\- Gwenhwyfar… murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme chanta en réponse.

\- Arthur… souffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha, elle se souleva légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Un souffle éteignit les bougies.

Et soudain, des centaines de souvenirs déferlèrent dans leurs esprits, leur firent perdre tous repères. Comme des amants sur le point d'être exécutés ou des adolescents affolés par leurs sensations, ils se cherchèrent désespérément dans le noir, s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, la respiration courte.

Gwen comprit soudain que ce n'était pas un chevalier, que c'était _le Roi_ et qu'il n'était pas là pour la courtiser mais pour réclamer ce qui lui appartenait et, dans cette étreinte farouche, possessive, elle frissonna violemment.

Puis Arthur déposa une pluie de baisers sur son front, son nez, ses cils baissés et elle reconnut cette douceur, cette tendresse – le jeune homme aux yeux verts timides qui jouait avec les enfants dans la cour – et elle sut que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

Alors elle s'abandonna, le guida vers la chambre entrouverte qui les attendait. Derrière les longs rideaux blancs, les volets n'étaient pas fermés et la lune se réverbérait sur la neige, baignant la pièce d'une lueur argentée et découpant leurs ombres sur le mur.

C'était comme s'ils étaient très loin, à un endroit où le temps n'existait plus.

Il faisait glisser ses mains sur les courbes moelleuses des hanches de la jeune femme et les seins de celle-ci se pressaient contre lui, durs, suppliants. Leurs bouches brûlantes ne parvenaient pas à se séparer. Quelque part derrière eux, un grand feu chatoyait, jetant des ombres sur les peaux d'ours étalées sur les dalles en pierre et les épées croisées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Elle le dépouillait de sa chemise, laissait tomber à terre sa longue jupe de mousseline comme une grande fleur cramoisie. Haletant, il la soulevait dans ses bras, embrassait sa gorge nue et palpitante. Arquée contre lui, elle gémissait et ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos. Hors de la tente écarlate, la neige qui tombait à gros flocons sur les montagnes étouffait le fracas lointain d'une bataille.

Il la déposait sur le lit et ils roulaient ensemble dans un champ d'herbe mouillée, enivrés par le parfum des violettes. La brise emportait leurs rires et ils étaient à nouveau dans la chambre, les yeux dans les yeux, à se contempler comme si c'était la première fois.

Les larmes de Gwen ressemblaient à des étoiles filantes dans l'écrin sombre de ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller, elle souriait et Arthur, le front inondé de sueur, émerveillé, se demandait s'il était possible de mourir de bonheur.

Elle était à lui et il se donnait à elle. Il était en elle et elle tremblait avec lui, leurs âmes se touchaient, se confondaient – et soudain ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux, eux, eux. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient, assourdissants. Tout était oublié – tout était revenu. L'histoire avait fait une boucle et ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Quand ils s'endormirent, étroitement enlacés sous la couette blanche comme autrefois sous les fourrures des loups, la nuit enveloppa de sa tendresse deux femmes en deuil, l'une dans une balancelle à l'autre bout du monde et l'autre sous la voûte remplie d'étoiles sur ce même continent.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Jane Watson pleurait.

Ses larmes tombaient une à une sur les pages du livre de contes et ses doigts redessinaient inlassablement les broderies délicates de la robe de la Reine des Neiges.

Jane savait qui était Arthur et Mary le savait aussi, à présent.

Dans le jardin, le liseron chantait sa complainte. La sorcière avait fait disparaître les roses, mais elles ressortaient de terre à présent.

Dans le miroir, la porte s'était entrouverte à nouveau

Mais pour s'échapper, il fallait payer le prix demandé.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Une douce clarté inondait la chambre. C'était le matin et Gwen, en ouvrant les yeux, eut d'abord l'impression que la soirée de la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle referma donc les paupières, pour que ce merveilleux bien-être ne s'enfuie pas trop vite.

Puis elle réalisa que c'était _vrai_. Elle pouvait sentir le corps emboité avec le sien, son cœur qui battait, la respiration légère qui caressait son cou et faisait voleter les petites mèches folâtres près de son oreille, le bras enroulé autour d'elle, sa jambe, le muscle de sa cuisse, sa peau chaude.

 _Il était là_. Il dormait près d'elle.

Elle chercha sa main à tâtons, la trouva contre son ventre et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Arthur. Il remua un peu dans son sommeil, se serra plus près d'elle, marmonna son nom.

Pendant quelques instants, elle osa à peine bouger, savoura simplement le bonheur de s'être éveillée à côté de lui, se rappela les mots qu'il lui avait offert, se demanda si elle avait été à la hauteur, étouffa un petit rire heureux et embarrassé à la fois, enfouit sa tête sous le drap, puis se morigéna de se comporter comme une gamine.

Enfin, elle n'y tint plus, elle démêla leurs mains, roula avec précaution de l'autre côté, se pelotonna contre lui pour mieux le contempler. Elle passa un long moment à le regarder dormir paisiblement, en touchant du bout des doigts l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme, ses lèvres pleines, son menton un peu râpeux. Puis elle se redressa, repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés derrière son oreille et se pencha sur lui pour déposer de petits baisers tendres dans son cou, sur son épaule nue. Il bredouilla à nouveau quelque chose, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Son torse musclé soulevait légèrement la couette. Elle l'écarta, décidée à continuer ses attentions – et se figea soudain.

La nuit lui avait caché le lacis de cicatrices qui s'étalait sur la poitrine du jeune homme : des marques de brûlures anciennes, des griffures boursouflées que le temps n'avait pu effacer, des oursins rosâtres veinés de violet comme seules des blessures par balles auraient pu laisser – _elle le savait, elle en avait une toute pareille à l'arrière de l'épaule_. Sur le haut de son bras gauche, celui dont il avait dit qu'une vieille chute de ski l'engourdissait parfois, quelque chose comme une serre de rapace avait profondément labouré la peau.

Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit, confuse, effrayée, vaguement en colère.

Toutes ses hésitations passées lui revenaient et, à ses doutes, s'ajoutaient les sensations de la nuit, les images troublantes qui n'étaient pas des souvenirs et qu'elle ne pouvait nier pourtant, la peur de s'être perdue dans quelque chose de trop grand pour elle.

 _Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de ces cicatrices hideuses ? Que cachait-il ?_

Gwen recula jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, tâtonna pour décrocher le peignoir en coton fin pendu derrière le battant et l'enfila, en noua nerveusement la ceinture.

 _Qui avait éteint les lumières, la nuit précédente ? Elle ? Lui ? Jane avant de quitter l'appartement ?_

Un vertige la saisit quand elle se rappela avec quelle confiance aveugle elle s'était donnée alors qu'elle ne savait finalement de lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire.

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Il était si discret, si sincère. Il y avait sûrement une bonne explication à son silence.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le jean du jeune homme qui gisait par terre au milieu de la pièce. Elle hésita, puis s'approcha, le ramassa.

 _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Ce n'était pas tricher, elle avait bien le droit de savoir – de se confirmer qu'elle avait tort de douter de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un simple assistant professeur qui avait sans doute eu un jour un grave accident de voiture…_

Elle retourna le jean pour le fouiller. Une tige en bois tomba sur le plancher, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention : elle venait de plonger la main dans une poche et d'y trouver le portefeuille d'Arthur. Abandonnant le vêtement sur le fauteuil de sa coiffeuse, elle ouvrit l'étui de cuir, un peu tremblante.

Un phénix doré sur fond noir étoilé lui fit face, entouré par des mots auxquels elle ne fit pas attention, hypnotisée par la carte officielle qui annonçait : _Police Particulière, Brigade des Mineurs, Département des Traqueurs, section :_ Zététique _, classe :_ Protecteur _– Lieutenant Arthur Terrence Potter._

Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible, c'était bien lui sur la photo d'identité. Les yeux de la jeune femme picotèrent. Ils durent même se brouiller un instant, car elle eut l'impression que l'image détournait le regard avec honte.

\- Gwen ?

Elle tressaillit, releva la tête. Arthur était assis sur le bord du lit et la regardait.

\- Tu… tu es flic ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se leva, se rhabilla lentement.

La gorge serrée, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, les mains toujours crispées sur l'étui de cuir noir. Il finit par s'approcher d'elle en boutonnant son jean. Il avait remis sa chemise, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les cicatrices, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient là.

\- _Qui_ es-tu ? chuchota-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, pourquoi tu as toutes ces… ces marques ? Est-ce que tu es venu à Toad Suck à cause des enfants ? _Pourquoi_ tu ne m'as pas dit quel était ton vrai métier ?"

Il la contemplait tristement.

\- Parce que je savais que tu me regarderais comme ça et que je voulais retarder ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Et parce que…je ne suis pas _seulement_ un flic, Gwen.

Il baissa les yeux et elle suivit son regard. Il tenait la fine tige en bois et la leva doucement, lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas effaroucher la jeune femme. Des étincelles scintillèrent et un bouquet de roses rouges, merveilleusement parfumées, encore perlées de rosée, apparut entre eux.

Arthur le prit et le tendit à la jeune femme pétrifiée.

\- Je suis un sorcier, Gwen, ajouta-t-il.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: La reine aux yeux de verre_**


	5. Les Roses d'Emma

**_Bon, j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en faisant le plan du chapitre et en fin de compte, je ne pouvais pas tout rentrer en moins de 14 pages, il faudra donc attendre encore juste un peu pour découvrir "La Reine aux yeux de verre"._**

 ** _Le chapitre est peut-être un peu brouillon mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir travailler dessus demain, alors j'ai préféré le poster déjà, pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent qui ne soit pas du recyclé (merci pour les trop gentilles reviews sur "Albus avait gardé le soldat de plomb" !). Je le relirai à l'heure où blanchit la campagne et je le modifierai on-the-go à ce moment-là, si besoin (oh, et je sais qu'il y aura besoin, il y a TOUJOURS besoin, même après dix-huit relectures...).  
_**

 ** _J'espère pouvoir poster les deux derniers chapitres de cet épisode la semaine prochaine (vous n'imaginez pas comme je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée que vous lisiez l'épilogue de "Adieu Etranger" !) mais je ne promets rien, parce que la Vie, bon... c'est compliqué._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les Roses d'Emma**

* * *

Euphrosine avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Et alors, après son grand numéro de "pars, pars très loin et ne reviens jamais", elle se retrouve en classe avec toi deux heures plus tard, obligée de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta Arthur dans le nuage gazeux qui remplissait la boule de cristal.

Mais son air dépité la fit pouffer de plus belle. Elle en avait besoin et son frère ne prit pas la mouche. C'était bon, après tout ce temps séparés, de bavarder comme d'habitude, de se confier l'un à l'autre, de se retrouver.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Rappelle-toi de cette fille avec qui tu étais sorti dans le Colorado : Andromeda... Angelina…

\- Adriana.

\- Peu importe son nom, elle ne te méritait pas de toute façon. Bref, elle avait plutôt mal pris que tu ne lui aies pas dit que tu étais un sorcier, elle aussi – et pourtant j'ai le souvenir qu'ensuite c'était devenu un vrai pot de colle : "Oh Artie, fais apparaître des oiseaux, c'est trop chou ! Oh Artie, j'adore cette robe, je veux la même. Oh Artie, quand est-ce que tu me présentes à ta mère ?"

\- Oui, bon, grommela le jeune homme.

Euphrosine gloussa encore, puis ses yeux gris sourirent affectueusement à son frère à travers la connexion de l'Hypérion.

\- Gwen a l'air adorable, bien moins cruche que cette Aurora. Je suis certaine que lorsqu'elle aura un peu ruminé tout ça, elle se rendra compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien, sorcier ou pas.

Arthur poussa un soupir.

\- Ça fait déjà _cinq_ _jours_ et elle ne m'adresse la parole que pour me donner des consignes et toujours d'un ton affreusement raide, gémit-il. "Même les gamins ont fini par sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas… Peter m'a conseillé de lui acheter des fleurs – je n'ai pas osé lui dire que les dernières que je lui avais offert, elle me les avait jetées à la tête."

Euphrosine se mordit les lèvres en s'efforçant de prendre un air compatissant.

\- Peter, c'est ton nouveau fan ? Celui dont les parents sont sorciers et qui est amoureux de la colocataire de Gwen ?

Son frère hocha le menton.

\- Il a quatre ans et demi, pas encore de pouvoirs déclarés, mais je garde un œil sur lui, et pas seulement à cause de ce qui se passe dans cette école.

Sa voix se fit plus grave.

\- Toad Suck est une ville vraiment bizarre, Zo. Depuis soixante ans, il y a toujours eu des disparitions quand il neigeait, avec seulement une interruption d'une trentaine d'années entre la mort d'Emma Louisa Osborn et celle de son père, puis deux enfants enlevés l'hiver suivant et ensuite une pause de plusieurs années avant que les kidnappings ne recommencent.

Euphrosine redevint sérieuse.

\- Et ça ne peut pas être un Détraqueur mutant comme celui qu'on avait affronté dans le Wisconsin ?

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Les relevés magiques sont complètement différents. C'est quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus maléfique, mais aussi de plus…

Il hésita.

\- De plus _beau_. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est presque comme si la chose qui enlève les enfants avait été à l'origine une force bienfaisante.

\- Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un aurait corrompu et transformé en monstre ?

Arthur resta silencieux un instant, puis il leva des yeux verts troublés vers sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais…

Il frissonna.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Pas ce qui se passe maintenant, mais la raison pour laquelle ça arrive. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette ville, j'ai cette sensation bizarre, comme si j'avais déjà vu certaines personnes… comme si _quelque chose_ m'attirait ici, que j'avais quelque chose à faire, à réparer…

Euphrosine ne riait plus du tout.

\- Tu crois que c'est en lien avec la prophétie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Arthur se contenta de hausser les épaules et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans le halo blanchâtre du nuage qui gonflait dans la boule de cristal, elle pouvait voir que son frère avait les traits tirés et elle regretta une fois de plus de ne pouvoir être avec lui.

Comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée, le jeune homme détourna la conversation de lui-même et l'orienta sur l'enquête d'Euphrosine.

\- J'ai pu retrouver un collègue du type que Remus aurait dû rencontrer dans le New Jersey et ça confirme ce qu'on pensait, Art', expliqua-t-elle sombrement. "Il travaillait sur ce dossier secret du MACUSA, le _Plan Entente Cordiale_ et il n'y a rien de "cordial" là-dessous, je te le promets. Son contact a été retrouvé dans le fleuve _Hudson_ le quatre janvier. Le mec à qui j'ai parlé était terrifié, il n'est resté que quelques minutes, il semblait persuadé qu'on allait venir l'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. La seule chose que j'ai pu obtenir de lui, c'est un mot qui n'a pas de sens : _Kromage_ – et un conseil sans queue ni tête : "regardez la télévision moldue plus souvent". Et ensuite il a transplané et évidemment je n'ai pas pu le suivre."

Elle soupira.

\- Peut-être qu'il était complètement fou, mais ça ne me rassure pas.

\- Qu'en dit Mama Musgrave ?

\- Elle essaie de le cacher, mais je vois bien que tout ça l'inquiète de plus en plus. Elle a contacté les Grandes Maisons en Amérique du Sud et en Europe et maintenant, avec les dernières informations arrivées d'Australie, on en est à huit cent treize Sang-Mêlés évaporés dans les mêmes circonstances bizarres que Constantin et Milo. _Huit cent treize !_ Tu imagines un peu ?

\- Depuis combien de temps ? souffla Arthur, atterré.

Euphrosine le regarda bien en face.

\- A ton avis ?

Il ne voulait pas avancer d'hypothèse, parce qu'il craignait trop d'avoir raison, mais le silence de sa sœur confirma ce qu'il redoutait : depuis un peu plus d'un an, depuis la mort d'Harry Potter en fait, ces étranges évènements – _poussées de violence chez des individus d'ordinaires très paisibles, phénomènes météorologiques incongrus, disparitions mystérieuses, pics de magie chez les très jeunes enfants, monstres jamais vus auparavant_ – ne cessaient de se multiplier. Jusque-là, ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais à présent que la jeune sorcière menait l'enquête en remontant la piste suivie par Remus Lupin avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de la surface de la Terre, ils étaient forcés de constater que ce que Terrence Swanson leur avait annoncé en Antarctique était vrai : les ténèbres se pressaient derrière le Voile et il faudrait bientôt briser le troisième sceau pour les empêcher d'engloutir le monde…

Euphrosine repoussa sa crinière d'un blond vénitien derrière son oreille et but une gorgée de thé. D'après ce que son frère pouvait voir, elle était assise sur le comptoir de leur petite kitchenette et portait l'espèce de pull-robe à capuche avec des oreilles de panda qu'elle n'enfilait que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort.

\- Et je suis tombée sur les frères Winchester par hasard, la semaine dernière. Ils ont été oubliettés, Arthur ! Je suis passée trois fois devant eux avec la Coccinelle et la musique à fond, j'ai même failli emboutir l'Impala. Mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu de Sam, c'est une fausse carte d'assurance automobile et de Dean, qu'il batte des cils et me fasse son grand numéro du mécano aux gros muscles. Ils ne m'ont absolument pas reconnue !

En d'autres circonstances, Arthur aurait plaisanté : il n'avait aucune peine à se figurer la frustration de la jeune femme à l'idée de recevoir une leçon de mécanique de la part d'un moldu, elle qui aurait pu être un ingénieur magique aussi renommé que leur mère ! Mais la situation était trop grave et même si l'image n'était pas toujours très nette – la _Taverne-haute-sur-pattes de Baba Yaga_ n'avait pas la meilleure des connexions – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait maigri, paraissait plus pâle, plus fatiguée… et il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de _voir_ pour sentir la détresse de sa sœur, son découragement.

\- Tout ça va finir par s'expliquer un jour. Remus a plus d'un tour dans son sac, Milo est loin d'être un chaton sans défense et je suis sûr qu'un jour on va voir Constantin réapparaître avec sa clope éternelle, l'air imperturbable comme d'habitude, dit-il gentiment. "Et la prochaine fois, tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas parler si vite de mariage !"

Euphrosine sourit tristement.

\- C'est lui qui en avait parlé, murmura-t-elle.

Arthur resta quelques instants silencieux, à digérer cette information qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Il connaissait sa sœur par cœur et il n'eut aucune peine à déchiffrer la réponse qu'elle avait pu faire au loup-garou. Alors il se pencha, comme s'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras à travers le nuage gazeux de _l'Hypérion_ , planta son regard vert chaleureux dans les yeux gris embués d'Euphrosine.

\- Ne désespère pas, d'accord ? Si tu n'as rien trouvé à la fin du mois, même si le MACUSA ne veut pas prolonger ton congé, on cherchera ensemble. Tu sais bien que rien ne peut arrêter les Malefoy et les Potter quand ils se mettent quelque chose en tête ! Et qui sait ? Peut-être que nos missions nous permettront de rassembler des indices plus facilement.

La petite moue courageuse qui lui répondit fit chavirer son cœur : il l'avait lue quantité de fois sur le visage de la fillette rousse avec qui il avait fugué de Poudlard, l'année où leur famille et leurs vies avaient été complètement bouleversées.

\- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il. "Je te rappelle mercredi soir et j'espère que je pourrais te dire que je m'étais trompé et qu'il ne s'est rien passé."

\- Tu me manques aussi, souffla sa sœur.

Puis elle raccrocha très vite et il resta seul dans la cabine étroite, tapissée de cuir orange, qui sentait l'oignon bouilli et l'eau de Cologne bon marché.

En sortant de la taverne bruyante et surchauffée, il retrouva le nuit glaciale, les flocons qui tourbillonnaient furieusement et se consola de ne pouvoir retourner au Manoir en se disant que les Roses n'auraient certainement pas montré le moindre bouton par un blizzard pareil. La moto faillit glisser plusieurs fois sur des plaques de verglas et une gerbe de neige le trempa de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il attendait à un feu rouge, plongé dans ses pensées : il avait oublié de se jeter un charme d'imperméabilisation.

Quand il se gara devant les _Hêtres Rouges_ , il avait fait le bilan de sa semaine et avait le moral dans ses chaussettes mouillées.

 _Son histoire d'amour avec Gwen avait heurté un mur de plein fouet – et il savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute._

 _Il détestait travailler seul, mais il aurait été carrément injuste d'exiger d'Euphrosine qu'elle abandonne ses recherches pour venir le rejoindre alors que de si terribles enjeux se profilaient à l'horizon._

 _Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur – il ne pouvait pas veiller sur elle quand elle était si loin._

 _Les Roses refusaient de lui parler, de toute façon il ne comprenait pas leurs énigmes et il avait dû renoncer à aller les voir ce jour-là parce que la magie que cela exigeait pour les faire sortir de terre l'avait fait saigner du nez la veille : un signal qu'il avait trop abusé de ses forces._

 _Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant Mardi Gras et il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher un nouvel enlèvement._

Ce ne fut qu'en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait froid. Il se débarrassa de son manteau en hélant Mme Hudson, se jeta un sort de chaleur avec un soupir d'aise, s'assit en bas des escaliers et entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures en s'interrompant toutes les dix secondes pour frictionner ses mains gelées.

Un des chats vint se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant, mais sa logeuse ne parut pas. Un peu étonné, Arthur jeta d'abord un coup d'œil au fond du couloir pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait une mauvaise chute en tombant de l'escabeau branlant du cellier, puis il revint vers le salon – et se figea à peine trois pas dans la pièce où brûlait un bon feu.

\- Ah, te voilà. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Nous avons de la visite, dit Mme Hudson d'un petit air satisfait, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes et son tricot.

Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Gwen qui était assise dans l'autre fauteuil, le dos très droit et les joues légèrement empourprées.

\- Bonsoir, Arthur, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé et ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Miss Holmes et moi avons eu une charmante conversation en t'attendant, roucoula Mme Hudson. "Figure-toi qu'elle ne savait absolument pas qu'Harry Potter était ton grand-père !"

Une goutte de sueur coula le long du dos d'Arthur en s'apercevant qu'en arrière-plan, dans la cuisine, le repas du soir était en train de se faire tout seul : une cuillère en bois remuait la soupe, un couteau débitait des cubes de navet, la salière surveillait la rentrée en bon ordre des épices dans leur tiroir.

 _Qu'est-ce que Gwen qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une maison enchantée pouvait bien penser de tout cela ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Et qu'avait pu raconter la vieille dame enthousiaste à son sujet ?_

Le jeune homme s'approcha en se raclant la gorge, cherchant comment poser la question la plus importante – celle qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure à l'idée que peut-être… _peut-être il y avait encore de l'espoir…_

Mme Hudson tapota le canapé à côté d'elle en souriant et il dut se quicher entre un coussin recouvert de dentelle et un chat au poil galeux qui coucha les oreilles, lui donna un coup de griffe, cracha puis s'enfuit, indigné, en voyant qu'il persistait à vouloir s'asseoir.

\- Je suppose que vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire, dit gaiment la vieille sorcière en promenant ses yeux bleus ravis de son locataire à l'institutrice. "Je vais vous laisser à vos petites affaires, le dîner ne fera pas tout seul."

Gwen émit un grognement et Arthur ferma les yeux en priant que sa logeuse joigne rapidement le geste à la parole. Mais la bonne dame ne fit pas mine de bouger et pendant quelques instants, mis à part le crépitement du feu et le cliquetis des aiguilles à tricoter, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans le salon.

Les paumes du frère d'Euphrosine étaient moites et il mourrait de chaud, à présent.

\- J'ai eu mon père au téléphone, dit soudain Gwen d'un ton abrupt. "Et il s'avère qu'il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête au sujet de son ranch de retraités philosophes... Apparemment il vit avec des Dryades et des Centaures, et tout ce petit monde cultive des topinambours enchantés en recevant la presse par hibou."

Mme Hudson opina du bonnet avec indulgence mais Arthur ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

\- _Ton père est un sorcier_ _?_

\- Non, répondit Gwen, l'air choqué qu'il puisse imaginer une chose pareille. Puis elle ajouta avec un soupir : "mais il vit dans une communauté composée d'artistes qui peignent des mythes qu'ils côtoient au quotidien et de créatures imaginaires dotées de vie et de parole qui, quand elles se sont pas occupées à déclamer des poèmes ou à écrire leurs propres légendes, s'adonnent à l'apiculture."

Le jeune homme eut du mal à refouler le rire qui lui montait dans la gorge à cette description colorée et se vit gratifié d'un coup d'œil incendiaire.

\- Bref, il n'a pas bronché quand je lui ai dit que tu avais… des pouvoirs, mais par contre il s'est montré très intéressé par ton nom de famille. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé si tu avais un lien de parenté avec un certain Barrie Potter.

\- _Harry_ Potter, rectifia Mme Hudson avec empressement.

\- Oui, voilà, dit Gwen distraitement. Elle toussota et ses yeux flamboyèrent en revenant vers Arthur. "Bref. Maintenant que j'ai eu un cours accéléré d' _Histoire de la Magie_ , est-ce qu'on peut passer à la partie où tu m'expliques ce que fait exactement la Police Particulière ?"

La cocotte-minute se mit à siffler de façon stridente et le jeune homme eut un instant l'espoir que sa logeuse les quitterait enfin pour aller s'occuper de ses pommes de terre. Mais la vieille dame se contenta de sortir sa baguette de son tablier et de l'agiter en direction de la cuisine en souriant largement à l'institutrice qui l'observait d'un air crispé.

Force fut donc à Arthur d'expliquer en deux mots la différence entre un Briseur de sorts et un Auror, un Grimm et un Traqueur, sans entrer dans le détail des différences entre Chasseurs de Mystères et Observateurs, Enquêteurs du Service Public et Oubliators, et sans s'étendre sur les divers employés du _Département de la Justice Magique_. Il évita soigneusement de mentionner les Mangeurs d'Ombres, mais conclut en admettant qu'il était bien venu à Toad Suck, _Arkansas_ , mandaté par le MACUSA à cause des disparitions d'enfants.

Gwen absorba tout cela sans prononcer un mot au début, puis elle s'anima peu à peu, posa quelques questions, fit piquer un fard au jeune homme en lui demandant dans quelles circonstances il avait obtenu toutes les cicatrices sur son torse – il s'empressa de dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail, marmonna qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille histoire, d'un voyage effectué dans des circonstances dangereuses quand il était adolescent. Elle hocha la tête, mais elle fronçait toujours les sourcils.

L'œil allumé de curiosité, Mme Hudson suivait la conversation en tricotant avec ardeur. La soupe continuait à bourbouter tranquillement et les chats surveillaient avec des prunelles pleines de désir la morue qui se dépiautait toute seule et se glissait dans la poêle avec de l'ail, de la crème et une noix de muscade râpée.

Gwen resta pour dîner et ils passèrent, somme toute, un excellent moment à parler d'écoles de sorcellerie et de maternelles moldues, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en train de faire la vaisselle – _Mme Hudson avait_ enfin _piqué du nez sur son petit alcool digestif et ronflait légèrement, le menton tombé sur la poitrine, avachie sur sa chaise et entourée d'une kyrielle de chats qui se pourléchaient les babines en terminant la sauce_ – qu'Arthur se retrouva à parler de son enquête.

Il n'avait pas pu développer avec Euphrosine, mais cela lui vint tout naturellement lorsque la jeune femme brune qui se tenait à côté de lui, essuyant pensivement les assiettes décorées de bergères bleues, dit soudain :

\- Ce n'est pas un kidnappeur ordinaire qui emmène les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, dit Arthur gravement. "Et c'est probablement même une créature magique que je n'ai jamais rencontrée."

Elle leva ses yeux bruns troublés vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

Il sourit, parce qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne le regarderait plus jamais en face.

\- Ce que je peux, répondit-il simplement. " _Tout_ ce que je peux."

Elle hésita, les yeux fixés sur la mousse dans l'évier, tortilla le torchon, puis le posa sur le comptoir et redressa la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, mais en s'armant de courage.

Comme elle était belle ! Il aurait voulu se pencher et l'embrasser – il le désirait si fort qu'il dut en appeler à toute sa volonté pour s'en empêcher et sentit une cuillère se tordre dans l'eau de vaisselle – mais elle ne lui avait pas encore complètement pardonné et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, l'effaroucher alors qu'elle était revenue tout doucement.

Elle prit son silence pour un refus et se rembrunit, s'écarta.

\- Oublie ça, je suis bête. Je ne peux pas faire de magie, je ne ferais que te gêner.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Au contraire, j'ai besoin de toi ! se hâta-t-il de dire. "J'ai une piste pour trouver le monstre et comprendre ce qui est arrivé aux enfants. Mais la clé dépend d'une énigme que je ne comprends pas. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Mme Hudson, mais elle dit qu'elle a beau connaître le conte, elle ne voit pas pourquoi les Roses…"

\- Les Roses ? interrompit Gwen, étonnée. "Quelles roses ?"

\- Je vais te montrer.

Il sortit ses mains de l'eau, ensorcela l'éponge d'un léger coup de baguette pour qu'elle continue à faire la vaisselle et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre à pas de loups hors du salon. Ils se faufilèrent à l'étage, s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque où Arthur avait établi son QG et, sous le regard fixe des animaux empaillés qui en tapissaient les murs bleu canard, se penchèrent sur les notes du Traqueur.

Gwen reconnut tout de suite le conte de la _Reine des Neiges_ , même si elle s'étonna de le voir ouvert au milieu des coupures de journaux, des portraits des enfants disparus et de dossiers jaunis sur lesquels était apposé le sceau étoilé du MACUSA. Un flash crépita, puis Arthur baissa l'appareil photo qu'il tenait et attrapa délicatement la feuille glacée qui s'en extirpait. Il la tendit à l'institutrice et elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise en découvrant son image en train de lui faire signe des pouces joyeusement.

\- Comme ça tu ne seras pas étonnée de voir les personnages bouger sur les autres, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

Il étala ensuite une liasse de photographies sépia sur la table et ils se penchèrent ensemble dessus.

\- C'est le Manoir des Terres Mortes, à Derry, dit Gwen, étonnée. "Il est abandonné depuis des années. Quand on avait douze ans, avec Jane, on a dû aller y passer une heure en pleine nuit, une fois. C'était le défi habituel à l'arrivée au collège, le passage obligé par la Maison Hantée du coin…"

Elle ramassa l'image, en caressa doucement les tours craquelées de brun par l'usure du papier.

\- Il n'était pas aussi joli que là-dessus, il y avait des ronces partout et des tags sur les murs… je me rappelle qu'on avait trouvé une collection de ces affreux clichés victoriens dans une chambre d'enfant à l'étage…

\- Comment aviez-vous fait pour entrer ? Le manoir est entouré d'un sortilège repousse-moldu !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Jane avait la clé du portail, un des Troisièmes avait dû la lui donner.

Quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix d'Arthur lui fit lever les yeux et elle pâlit à son expression.

\- C'est vraiment hanté ? Est-ce qu'on aurait pu se faire tuer par des fantômes pour de vrai ?"

Il secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, puis se racla la gorge et la regarda.

\- Euh, les fantômes… y'en a pas, là-bas.

\- Je croyais que tu allais dire que les fantômes ne font de mal à personne ! gémit Gwen et il rit malgré lui à son comique air effaré.

Puis elle se pencha à nouveau sur les photos, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui et que leurs épaules se frôlaient et il savoura ce moment, juste heureux de respirer son parfum, d'être près d'elle et de pouvoir partager son fardeau.

Il lui montra une petite fille bouclée aux vêtements Belle Epoque, que l'on retrouvait de photographie en photographie toujours avec une poupée en porcelaine habillée exactement comme elle : parfois elle la promenait dans un landau, parfois la poupée était assise sur une nappe de pique-nique avec une tasse et une soucoupe posée devant elle. Elles faisaient de la balançoire ensemble ou étaient couchées dans l'herbe de part et d'autre d'un teckel adorable qui frétillait de joie. Une seule fois, on voyait la poupée abandonnée sur un banc près de la pièce d'eau et la petite fille près d'un buisson de belles roses, en train de les respirer ou de les embrasser, on ne savait pas trop.

\- Voici Emma Louisa Osborn, dit le jeune homme. "D'après la version publique, elle s'est noyée quand elle avait dix ans et son père est devenu fou de chagrin."

\- Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, dit Gwen.

\- Les Roses dont je te parle sont les siennes. Il y en avait plein le jardin, même en plein hiver. Elijah Osborn était un sorcier et il adorait sa fille cadette, ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui de faire cela pour elle.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma avait aussi des pouvoirs magiques ? Ça se transmet ? C'est dans… dans vos gênes ?

\- Pas toujours, dit Arthur. "Dans le cas d'Emma oui, mais d'après Mme Hudson, sa grande sœur était une cracmol."

\- Oh, oh, vilain mot, dit machinalement Gwen. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, c'est assez péjoratif. Cela désigne les enfants de sorciers nés sans pouvoirs magiques. Pour en revenir aux roses, quand Emma est morte, elles ont disparu.

\- Son père les a fait arracher ?

\- Non, dit Arthur et il répéta, en la regardant droit dans les yeux : "Les Roses ont disparu en même temps que la petite fille."

Il fit glisser vers elle une autre photographie et elle put constater que le jardin du Manoir était nu, dépouillé comme un cimetière en plein hiver.

\- _Ça_ , ça ressemble plus à ce que j'ai vu quand j'avais douze ans. Mais tu as dit "d'après la version officielle", continua Gwen en hésitant. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Emma n'est pas morte en se noyant ?"

Arthur lui désigna un homme maigre avec une moustache de détective anglais, que l'on voyait sur un cliché côte à côte avec un grand garçon très sérieux, une adolescente assez banale et la même jolie petite fille avec sa poupée dans les bras.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'envoie les rapports d'Elijah Osborn, dit le Traqueur en tapotant la pile de dossiers jaunis. "C'était un Auror – un combattant des forces du mal. A l'époque, il faut que tu imagines que ça se passait à peine dix ans après la seconde chute de Lord Voldemort – le Hitler sorcier. Beaucoup de ses partisans étaient encore en fuite et…"

Il s'interrompit soudain, fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gwen.

Arthur frotta le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres dans un geste machinal.

\- Cinquante ans en arrière… cinquante-deux ans exactement… c'est l'année où papa… où la Porte s'est ouverte… si le dragon a pu… alors… elle aussi… s'échapper du Voile…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? insista la jeune femme en lui touchant le bras. "Tu penses à quelque chose qui peut nous aider pour sauver les enfants ?"

Il tressaillit.

\- Non, rien.

Il attira l'un des dossiers à eux, l'ouvrit à une page marquée par un ruban.

\- Comme tous les Aurors, Elijah Osborn était à l'affut de tout ce qui pouvait trahir la présence d'un Mangemort ou d'une autre des créatures maléfiques que Voldemort avait pu inviter dans ses rangs. On ne sait pas tout ce qu'il a fait pendant son règne, la première fois, et on en sait encore moins sur tout ce qu'il a manigancé pendant les années où il préparait son retour.

Il adressa un petit sourire triste à Gwen.

\- Tu vois, la seconde fois, il n'y avait que mon grand-père, un gamin, et son mentor, un vieux sorcier un peu excentrique, pour croire que tout n'était pas terminé. Et quand les autres se sont réveillés… c'était trop tard.

\- ça fait froid dans le dos, dit la jeune femme en frissonnant. "Heureusement que tout ça, c'est passé… Enfin, il y aura toujours des gens tordus et… et des monstres, je suppose. Mais au moins ce n'est plus le monde entier impliqué, maintenant. Les gens ont toujours la possibilité d'ignorer ce qui se passe ou de fuir pour aller construire leur bonheur ailleurs."

Arthur ne dit rien, parce qu'il se demandait combien de personnes sur Terre pensaient de la même façon qu'elle – sans vraiment vouloir être égoïstes, mais sans chercher à se charger des peines des autres – et combien se retrouveraient trop vite, trop tôt, piégés, confrontés à ce qu'ils avaient cru trop éloigné pour les atteindre…

La vie, après tout, ressemblait aux cercles formés sur l'eau quand les enfants y jettent des pierres et nul ne pouvait prétendre rester complètement intouché.

\- Est-ce qu'Elijah Osborn parle des roses de sa fille dans son rapport ? demanda Gwen en s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Arthur pour essayer de déchiffrer les étroites pattes de mouche rédigées à la plume d'oie.

\- Au début, c'est assez… normal. Il traque une entité maléfique qu'il appelle Muirgen : une créature capable de prendre plusieurs formes différentes, âgée de plus d'un millier d'années et qui, apparemment, encourage les gens à faire des choix qui en général se terminent dans des bains de sang. Exactement le genre de psychopathe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait aimé rencontrer…

\- Mais pas le genre de choses que _toi_ , tu chasses, intervint Gwen comme pour s'en assurer.

\- Moi je ne chasse rien, d'habitude. Mon boulot, c'est de mettre une protection sur les enfants _avant_ qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose… ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et, que ce soit parce qu'elle cherchait à le réconforter ou parce qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la pièce sans cheminée, Arthur n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Et les Roses, alors ?

\- J'y viens. Environ deux ans après son arrivée à Toad Suck, Elijah se rend compte que la créature a pris possession de sa fille cadette. Il n'explique pas du tout comment, le rapport est de plus en plus brouillon. Mais une chose est sûre, cette gamine était drôlement courageuse. Apparemment, c'est elle qui a réussi à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait et elle l'a payé de sa vie.

Il marqua une pause, ramassa à nouveau la vieille photographie sépia sur laquelle la petite fille courait derrière un cerceau dans le jardin. Un papillon immaculé la suivait en virevoltant. On aurait presque pu l'entendre rire.

\- Tiens, il n'y a pas la poupée sur celle-ci, dit Gwen. "Pauvre Emma. Elle a l'air tellement innocente, tellement joyeuse… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?"

Arthur caressa doucement le document jauni sur lequel l'écriture devenait de plus en plus égarée, de plus en plus illisible. Le papier fragile semblait prêt à se déchirer, comme s'il avait été manipulé maintes fois, froissé, mouillé de larmes.

\- Elijah Osborn écrit que le seul moyen de sauver sa fille est "entre les mains de la Reine" et qu'il s'en remet à elle "si tout du moins elle vient un jour".

\- Il était déjà fou de chagrin quand il écrivait cela, dit tristement Gwen.

\- Peut-être, dit Arthur d'un ton étrange. "Enfin, d'après la fin du rapport, il aurait simulé la noyade de sa fille et l'aurait en fait scellée "au-delà du miroir" pour que la créature reste prise au piège avec elle."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Comment a-t-il pu emmurer sa propre fille ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement, d'un ton presque accusateur.

Sa chaise grinça sur le plancher et une flopée de papiers tomba sur le sol, emportée par les manches amples de la jeune femme. La lampe jetait des lueurs inquiétantes dans les yeux en verre des animaux empaillés sur les murs bleu canard. La neige qui tombait à gros flocons dans la nuit enveloppait la pièce de son silence feutré.

Arthur se pencha et ramassa une des photographies qu'il considéra un long moment avant de la tendre à Gwen.

\- Je suis allé au Manoir, dit-il doucement. "Cette histoire de roses disparues m'intriguait. J'ai… je peux faire ça, alors j'ai joué du violon pour voir si elles étaient toujours là, si elles pouvaient se réveiller."

\- Mais bien sûr.

Les mains serrées sur le cliché qui représentait la petite fille habillée comme une princesse russe dans le jardin enneigé, Gwen fronçait les sourcils, mais le Traqueur ne se laissa pas décourager par sa mine incrédule.

\- ça m'a pris deux nuits, mais elles ont fini par pousser.

Il tendit le bras, tapota le livre toujours posé au milieu de la table.

\- Le conte le disait, j'avais juste besoin d'y croire, ajouta-t-il d'une voix légère qui ne trahissait rien des longues heures passées sous la lune glacée, à claquer des dents en suppliant intérieurement que le miracle s'accomplisse – ni de sa frustration quand les roses enfin écloses s'étaient mises à chanter.

Gwen s'était rassise et feuilletait le bouquin.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts mais qu'elle était arrivée au bout de sa bonne volonté.

Arthur poussa un long soupir.

\- Qu'elles revenaient du monde d'en dessous et que leur maîtresse n'y était pas.

\- Apparemment c'est un truc que les roses disent souvent, ironisa Gwen en pointant du doigt le passage dans le livre. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors, Gerda ? Tu as demandé où elle était, comment la retrouver ? Tu n'as pas offert tes chaussures rouges ou un truc dans le genre ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Si ce n'était que cela mon problème, j'aurais donné ce que je pouvais, dit-il doucement – _et Gwen, cette fois-ci, n'eut aucune peine à le croire._ "Je pense que ce qu'elles veulent dire, c'est que l'âme d'Emma est encore dans notre monde, probablement à l'endroit où se trouve Muirgen. Mais elles ne veulent pas me dire où – pas à moi, en tout cas. Elles n'arrêtent pas de répéter la même phrase que je ne comprends pas."

La jeune femme hésita. Puis elle remonta ses genoux sous sa longue jupe, appuya son menton sur ses bras croisés et fit un signe d'acquiescement.

\- Vas-y, dis. Je ne suis pas trop nulle en devinettes. Peut-être que j'aurais une illumination…

Arthur extirpa un bout de papier de sa poche et le déplia. Il toussota, gratta machinalement sa clavicule, puis lut à haute voix :

\- " _De la Reine à la Reine seulement nous parlerons. Celui qui sera fut, mais face à la Reine aux yeux de Verre il n'est plus. Le Lys Vermeil se réveille. L'enfant voit et le Roi prend le nom."_

Il gratta son menton, se massa la mâchoire, eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Un beau charabia, hein ? Visiblement, les roses, c'est comme les étoiles, ça ne peut pas se passer de réponses archi-alambiquées.

Mais Gwen ne répondit pas. Pétrifiée, elle ressassait les paroles qu'un soi-disant buisson de fleurs poussé en plein mois de février avait chanté sous la lune et elle se demandait pourquoi _là_ , à cet instant, elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie était en train de se jouer.

 _C'était si simple._

 _Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas y croire, sortir de cette maison et retourner à sa vie ordinaire._

Mais quelque chose en elle hurlait et elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette voix insensée.

 _La Reine._

 _La Reine._

 _La Reine._

Ses yeux s'étaient inexplicablement remplis de larmes quand elle redressa la tête et fixa Arthur qui la regardait avec un peu d'étonnement.

\- Emmène-moi voir les roses, s'il te plaît, dit-elle.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	6. La Reine aux Yeux de Verre

**La Reine aux Yeux de Verre**

* * *

Arthur avait bien été obligé d'avouer qu'ils ne pouvaient se rendre au Château de Derry immédiatement parce qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de repos avant que sa magie ne soit à nouveau capable d'accomplir l'exploit de réveiller les Roses. Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous le lendemain soir – s'étaient quittés comme deux amis, rien de plus. Gwen, quand même, avait eu l'air épatée quand Arthur avait dégivré le pare-brise d'un simple geste de sa baguette et permis à l' _Austin Mini_ de redémarrer sans le moindre hoquet malgré les longues heures où la petite voiture était restée enfouie sous un amas de neige devant la bicoque.

Le Traqueur avait eu du mal à s'endormir et, malgré ses efforts pour faire la grasse matinée et la quantité de documents qu'il lui restait encore à étudier, il avait enduré la plus interminable journée de sa vie, ce samedi-là. Enfin, vers vingt heures, Jane était venue déposer sa colocataire pour ce qu'elle pensait être "des négociations avec possibilité de repartir sur de bonnes bases". C'était Mme Hudson qui avait ouvert. Roucoulante, elle avait indiqué à Gwen les escaliers, proposé à Miss Watson de prendre le thé avant de repartir, d'attendre sur place éventuellement – ce qui ne pouvait que paraître bizarre à quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant du véritable but de ce rendez-vous. La jeune femme avait décliné en souriant, affirmé qu'Arthur ne verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénient à ramener son amie si tous deux se lassaient plus vite que prévu de leur mutuelle compagnie et s'était sauvée gracieusement, suivie par le regard pensif de la vieille dame qui avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part – rien que de très naturel à Toad Suck, _Arkansas_ , qui était après tout une très petite ville.

Gwen, pendant ce temps, avait grimpé les marches quatre à quatre, espérant surprendre Arthur dans sa chambre – et en apprendre un peu sur lui en examinant discrètement les lieux – mais était arrivée au moment où il refermait la porte derrière lui, son sac à dos jeté sur l'épaule.

Le visage du jeune homme s'était illuminé et elle avait senti des papillons remuer au fond de son ventre.

\- Prête ? avait-il seulement demandé.

Elle s'était contentée d'hocher la tête, soudain étranglée doublement par la nervosité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui _ET_ d'assister à un rituel magique.

En montant derrière Arthur sur la moto, elle avait eu comme un flash. Pendant un instant, étourdie, elle s'était vu enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'un adolescent au sourire éclatant. Sa longue robe mauve flottait sur la croupe d'un cheval, elle respirait le parfum d'un bouquet de violettes, ses mains se nouaient sur une cotte de mailles et la brise froissait ses cheveux bruns… elle était si jeune, elle riait… Puis l'image avait disparu dans un crépitement de flammes et elle avait entendu la voix du Traqueur lui répéter de bien se tenir à lui.

Vingt minutes exhilarantes plus tard, elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient enfreint tous les codes de la route possibles et imaginables – mais elle était prête à recommencer plutôt dix fois qu'une.

Puis son excitation était tombée d'un coup et un frisson l'avait parcourue en découvrant le Château de Derry devant eux. A l'entrée, les hautes grilles noires se dressaient dans la brume nocturne comme le portail maléfique d'un manoir hanté. La neige qui envahissait le jardin et crissait sous leurs pas semblait briller d'une lueur surnaturelle sous la lune pâle et glacée. Des branches noueuses et entortillées dévoraient les murs de pierre jusqu'en haut des tours. Les balcons massifs étaient vides et les fenêtres autrefois majestueuses semblaient observer les visiteurs d'un air sombre. Quelques ardoises manquaient sur le toit et Gwen se rapprocha d'Arthur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que des corbeaux nichaient dans ces trous.

Au détour d'une allée, ils tombèrent sur la pièce d'eau. Des fontaines de granit que le temps avait érodées entouraient la surface complètement gelée de l'étang, jonchée de feuilles mortes et pourries. La balançoire rongée par l'humidité était toujours là, sous un arbre dépouillé dont les branches noires ressemblaient à des doigts torturés étirés vers les étoiles.

Arthur s'arrêta soudain, examina les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien retrouvé l'endroit, puis ôta son sac à dos.

\- Je pense qu'on ne court aucun danger tant que les Roses ne nous donnent pas d'information qui en vaille la peine, dit-il, "mais on ne sait jamais. Si tu vois quelque chose de suspect – quelqu'un qui s'approche en se dissimulant, une ombre qui s'étire bizarrement sur le sol – préviens-moi, mais n'essaie surtout pas de t'enfuir."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Gwen d'un ton bravache. "J'ai pris mes précautions, je peux me défendre toute seule."

Il en doutait, mais attendit patiemment, la regarda lutter contre la fermeture éclair de son grand sac bohème puis ôter ses gants avec un grognement frustré, dissimula un sourire en s'apercevant que les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait ce soir-là étaient de petits chapeaux pointus argentés qui ressemblaient terriblement au Choixpeau de Poudlard.

Elle s'était mise en jean, pour une fois, et avait enfilé des bottes en daim noir lacées sur les mollets. Le large col-boule de son pull-châle en laine rose, qui dépassait de son manteau, lui faisait une écharpe moelleuse et pailletée, et mettait en valeur son teint mat. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets acajou étaient fourrés sous un gros béret en crochet gris.

 _Oh, elle était_ loin _d'avoir l'air féroce de Wendy ou de Ginny… mais il se sentait la force de la protéger envers et contre tout, tant qu'elle voulait bien rester près de lui…_

Elle extirpa enfin de son sac un objet inattendu et tous les rêves d'héroïsme qui réchauffaient agréablement Arthur laissèrent place à une forte envie de rire.

\- Une _poêle à frire_? articula-t-il en se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de garder un air sérieux.

\- C'est conseillé contre les cambrioleurs sur Internet quand on n'a pas de batte de base-ball chez soi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

\- Ah.

\- Ma mère me l'avait achetée quand je me suis installée en appartement pour la première fois – pas pour les cambrioleurs, hein, pour faire la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle comme une arrière-pensée et il comprit que, plus que l'utilité réelle de l'objet, c'était la valeur sentimentale qui s'y rattachait qui rassurait Gwen.

\- Okay, ça fera l'affaire, dit-il. "Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais quand même la… _customiser_ un peu."

Elle hésita – _il se demanda avec un peu d'inquiétude si elle croyait qu'il allait transformer la poêle en une sorte de revolver_ – puis la lui tendit.

\- On pourra encore faire des œufs au plat avec ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il sourit.

\- Oh oui !

Elle attendit en sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer, ses mains gantées fourrées sous les aisselles. Son haleine faisait un petit nuage blanc dans la nuit parsemée d'étoiles.

Quand Arthur eut terminé de donner à la poêle à frire une protection suffisante pour que Gwen puisse traverser une plaine remplie de Nundus sans risquer de se faire mordiller le moindre orteil, il la rendit à sa propriétaire, puis ouvrit son propre sac.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme, il en sortit une chaise et une table de camping, un thermos de café, un plaid écossais qui sentait vaguement le chat, un grimoire et un étui de violon.

\- C'est…

\- Magique, compléta-t-il joyeusement.

\- J'allais dire : _plus grand à l'intérieur_ , rectifia-t-elle avec un hoquet – et il dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre un air insupportablement satisfait devant ce regard émerveillé.

Il l'installa dans la chaise, ouvrit le vieux livre à une page où il n'y avait pas d'incantation mais une illustration à demi-effacée et une partition qui avait l'air affreusement compliquée, puis sortit l'instrument. Tout en s'enveloppant dans la couverture, sa poêle à frire à la main, Gwen ne quittait pas des yeux le moindre de ses gestes.

\- Il a des drôles de cordes, ce violon, dit-elle, presque comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il s'approcha pour les lui montrer, mais eut un mouvement instinctif de recul quand elle fit mine de les toucher.

\- C'est de la soie lunaire, expliqua-t-il. "Extrêmement rare, très pure et vraiment sensible aux variations de magie. Elle est fabriquée par des panthères ailées qui vivent du côté obscur de l'astre. Ma mère en a rapporté d'une expédition scientifique, il y a presque douze ans."

Gwen, fascinée, contemplait les fils laiteux qui brillaient doucement. Elle ne cherchait plus à mettre en doute la parole du jeune homme après avoir passé la journée plongée dans le livre qu'il lui avait prêté la veille : _Mes Voisins les Sorciers, manuel de découverte à l'usage des Moldus_ par Joséphine K. Rowlers.

\- On dirait que c'est vivant…

\- La soie lunaire fait partie de ces choses qui n'appartiennent pas tout à fait à ce monde, en effet, acquiesça Arthur. "C'est pour cela en grande partie qu'on va pouvoir appeler les Roses qui dorment à la frontière du Voile."

Il plaça le violon sous son menton, leva sa baguette – il n'y avait pas d'archet dans l'étui – et commença à jouer.

Dans le jardin baigné par la lumière pâle de la lune, il n'y eut d'abord rien d'autre que la musique et eux, mais Gwen sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule et elle étouffa un sanglot inexplicable. C'était plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à ce jour, un chant plus grand que l'univers mais aussi intime qu'un soupir d'amour, comme si l'âme d'Arthur était partout autour d'elle et se mêlait au flot du Temps. Les sons irréels venaient vibrer au bout de ses ongles, picotaient la racine de ses cheveux, pétillaient dans son ventre.

Une poudre légère s'éleva au-dessus de la neige. Les corbeaux sur le toit du château abandonné s'envolèrent en croassant. L'écho du rire d'une petite fille résonna, lointain, dans les allées.

Puis, dans un bruissement, les branches nues des rosiers sortirent lentement de terre, s'entrelacèrent en buissons de ronces enchantées, couverts d'épines noires et brillantes comme de l'ébène.

Le froid était plus vif, une brume argentée enroulait ses volutes dans les allées du jardin, un vent chargé de hurlements lugubres soufflait à travers les Terres Mortes. Les rosiers gémissaient, nimbés d'une lueur fantomatique.

Maintenant le violon se faisait impérieux, il broyait le cœur de la jeune femme, la courbait sous son emprise, brûlait sa nuque, lui coupait le souffle.

Sur le front d'Arthur, une sueur glacée perlait à grosses gouttes. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais ses cils frémissaient. Ses longs doigts minces tremblaient sur les cordes célestes, sa bouche se crispait, les ailes de son nez se dilataient.

Le violon monta crescendo avec violence puis le son se brisa, flotta, revint, se fit plaintif, mélancolique, devint le chant d'une femme en deuil au-dessus d'un col de montagnes, un chœur d'hommes rudes entourant un bûcher funèbre, la voix éloignée d'un enfant répétant une berceuse oubliée dans la nuit.

Les larmes de Gwen coulaient sans retenue sur son visage, à présent. La poêle serrée contre sa poitrine, elle voyait danser au ralenti devant elle des images de sa mère, de son enfance, de la fusillade dans le supermarché, de son père près de la cheminée… et des images qu'elle ne comprenait pas : des soldats sur un champ de bataille ravagé par les flammes, un roi qui montait les marches d'un grand escalier de pierre, sa cape rouge ondoyant derrière lui, une coupe de vin renversée sur des dalles anciennes, une tempête de flocons et des yeux bleus immortels qui la transperçaient…

Elle battit des cils pour éclaircir sa vision et se rendit compte que le violon s'était tu. La respiration saccadée, Arthur se tenait à côté d'elle, appuyé lourdement sur le dossier de la chaise. Ses yeux verts étincelaient dans l'obscurité, reflétant la clarté de la neige.

Les roses avaient éclos. Les branches mortes et couvertes d'épines ployaient sous le poids de leurs onctueuses têtes blanches et cramoisies, ourlées de velours et de givre.

\- Elles chantent toute leur chanson, cette fois, souffla le jeune homme, stupéfait. "Elles _te_ parlent…"

Il fallut quelques instants à Gwen pour réaliser qu'elle les entendait aussi. D'abord les mots lui parurent indistincts, puis elle réussit peu à peu à reconstituer les phrases.

\- _La sorcière était là depuis le commencement… Merlin la chassa au loin, mais quand il fut parti, elle revint… Passe le temps, tisse la haine et vint le moment… Vengeance ! crie la couronne oubliée, mais dolent est le sceptre volé… Notre petite maîtresse son âme ne plie, pour sauver les siens perd sa vie… Dans le miroir, l'Auror scelle la Porte des Enfers… Ne pouvant reprendre le nom, il laisse son enfant prisonnière… Paraît le Roi et l'espoir renaît… La poupée encore une fois montre l'entrée… Le Miroir se brise, malheur ! La Dame fuit à sa guise… Car celui qui sera fut, mais face à la Reine aux yeux de Verre il n'est plus... Puis le Lys Vermeil soudain se réveille… la Reine face à la Reine se lève… Le garçon voit et le Roi prend le nom… Pleurent les roses d'antan, enfin libre est l'enfant…_

Arthur griffonnait frénétiquement dans son carnet, la jeune femme écoutait de toutes ses oreilles.

L'enchantement n'était pas éternel, cependant.

La brume fantôme se rapprochait, les cernait. Une vapeur blafarde montait sous les buissons. Les roses chantaient encore mais leurs voix étaient de plus en plus ténues. Peu à peu elles se fanaient, leurs pétales racornis tombaient dans la neige scintillante. Gwen, qui s'était levée sans s'en apercevoir, les embrassa comme Emma le faisait sur les photos. Une épine lui piqua la lèvre et une goutte de sang étoila le parterre blanc.

Les rosiers ne tardèrent pas à s'effriter, à disparaître en poussière argentée qui monta vers les étoiles et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien à l'endroit où s'était dressé le hallier qui autrefois ombrageait les jeux de la fille d'Elijah Osborn.

Ils avaient l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes, mais plusieurs heures avaient passé.

Il faisait froid, si froid que la poêle à frire se dentelait de givre. Gwen claquait des dents. Arthur l'emmitoufla à nouveau dans la couverture qui sentait le chat, leur servit à tous les deux une bonne tasse de café, puis il s'affaira à ranger la table de camping, la chaise, son violon et le grimoire, pestant à mi-voix parce que ses doigts gourds étaient maladroits.

Enfin, il jeta son sac sur son épaule, passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers les hautes grilles du parc. La nuit était si claire qu'ils pouvaient voir les empreintes qu'ils avaient laissées en venant. Les étoiles brillaient, glacées, et leur éclat se reflétait dans les yeux de jais des corbeaux rassemblés sur le toit du Château.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit disparaître la silhouette qui les avait observés depuis le coin d'une allée.

En arrivant à la moto, Arthur sortit sa baguette et fit quelque chose que Gwen, absolument congelée, ne comprit pas très bien. L'instant d'après, il la soulevait, la plaçait en amazone sur son destrier d'acier dont la croupe était maintenant élargie, confortable, bordée d'une sorte de petit dossier rembourré. Il monta ensuite en selle et elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse de ne pas avoir à sortir ses bras de leur chaud cocon.

Protégée du vent par son dos, la poêle à frire nichée contre elle dans les plis de la couverture, elle somnola pendant le trajet, rêvant au chant des roses et aux images que le violon avait fait naître, et ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque le moteur s'arrêta et que, en entrouvrant les yeux, un peu éblouie par la lumière orange d'un réverbère, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient garés devant chez elle.

Arthur l'aida à descendre. Il sourit à son air ensommeillé, se pencha comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais se contenta d'écarter tendrement une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait sur le nez.

\- Va vite te coucher, dit-il gentiment. "Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver demain à la bibliothèque ou aux _Hêtres Rouges_ pour comparer ce qu'on a compris."

Elle secoua la tête en baillant, lui attrapa le bras.

\- Viens, dit-elle simplement.

Et il la suivit.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Jane referma doucement la porte sur les deux amants enlacés et profondément endormis. Elle recula, lâcha le loquet avec précaution et ramena ses mains sur la bandoulière de son sac. Alors s'effaça l'expression d'espoir qui, pendant une minute, avait illuminé ses traits délicats quand elle avait découvert la scène en voulant prévenir Gwen qu'elle serait absente tout le matin. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche marquée d'un pli d'angoisse mais son corps frêle cambré avec détermination, elle serra les poings.

 _Le Roi était revenu et clamait son droit._

 _Sa maîtresse n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Les Roses avaient annoncé que la Reine se lèverait et que le nom serait rendu._

Jane avait prié et supplié pour que ce jour vienne et qu'elle soit enfin délivrée de sa malédiction.

 _"Pleurent les roses d'antan, le miroir se brise… pleurent les roses de l'enfant, la Dame fuit à sa guise…"_

Arthur était leur champion. Il les sauverait. Il suffisait de croire en lui et oh ! Elle y croyait, plus encore qu'elle n'avait cru que Gwen pourrait la sauver pendant des années, parce qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comme il avait transformé son amie en quelques semaines à peine.

 _Oui, il la sauverait. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour l'aider, avant d'obéir à la sorcière pour la dernière fois._

 _Il fallait agir vite. Quand Mary aurait choisi sa prochaine victime, le processus s'enclencherait et alors tout dépendrait du Roi et de la Reine._

Jane se fichait bien que le reste du monde soit sauvé, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que le cauchemar se termine – même si cela signifiait sûrement qu'elle…

 _"Pleurent les roses d'antan, enfin libre est l'enfant…"_

Derrière la porte, la voix encore endormie de Gwen grogna quelque chose et le rire d'Arthur résonna. Jane sursauta. Elle traversa le salon sur la pointe des pieds, mit ses bottines et termina de boutonner son manteau avant de se glisser hors de la maison.

Dehors, le ciel très bleu se refléta dans ses yeux. Le froid vif ébouriffa ses boucles rousses, mit du rose sur son nez et ses joues pâles. Le soleil était haut et clair, des cloches carillonnaient et les gens se saluaient joyeusement dans les rues de Toad Suck, _Arkansas_ , en ce beau dimanche d'hiver.

Jane sourit courageusement.

Il était temps que la poupée sorte de sa cachette.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gwen n'avait pas pu se décider entre des pancakes, des gaufres ou des muffins. Elle avait donc fait les trois et contemplait maintenant, amusée, Arthur qui faisait un sort à ce petit déjeuner gargantuesque. La cuisine agréablement chaude était remplie de lumière, de l'odeur du café et du ronron du lave-vaisselle.

Sa tasse à la main, les cheveux rassemblés en pelote derrière la tête par une barrette d'écaille, vêtue d'un peignoir fluide qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds nus, la jeune femme était appuyée contre le comptoir sur lequel ne restait que la carcasse vide de la bienheureuse machine à pâtisserie.

\- Si j'avais su que tu dévorais autant au petit déjeuner, je ne t'aurais pas jeté dehors sans rien te donner à manger, lundi dernier, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Arthur lui adressa un sourire contrit au-dessus de sa gaufre badigeonnée de confiture de framboises, surmontée d'une abondante couche de crème chantilly et saupoudrée de pépites de chocolat.

\- Tu en avais tous les droits… grimaça-t-il. "Je n'avais pas été particulièrement honnête avec toi."

Il s'était rhabillé, mais elle savait que les cicatrices étaient toujours là, sous son t-shirt. Il n'avait pas encore raconté comment il les avait eues, simplement dit tout bas dans la pénombre, en embrassant l'étoile rose laissée sur l'épaule de Gwen par la balle du terroriste, que lui-aussi avait failli perdre la vie l'année où il avait perdu son père.

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Il sursauta, avala son café par les narines et faillit s'étouffer.

\- Non ! J'ai juré de protéger.

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Mais j'ai parfois _laissé mourir_ quelqu'un, parce que je n'avais pas été assez rapide, assez fort ou assez courageux…

Gwen décida qu'il fallait être une idiote pour ne pas le croire sincère et se fier aux images troublantes qui surgissaient de temps en temps dans ses rêves – celles d'un _autre_ Arthur, maniant une épée à grands moulinets et se taillant un passage sanglant dans les rangs d'une armée, celles d'un homme dur habitué à être juge et bourreau.

Elle termina son café, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche, qu'ils pourraient se mettre au travail dès qu'elle reviendrait. Il siffla d'un air gouailleur et elle se sauva en riant, le cœur palpitant de joie.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il lui était arrivé parfois d'en savoir bien davantage sur ses petits amis sans pour autant les connaître vraiment, mais avec Arthur, la différence était vertigineuse. C'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, sans rien savoir de lui, et cela l'affolait tout en lui donnant l'impression qu'elle touchait enfin au bonheur dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie.

Quand elle revint, les cheveux encore un peu humides, vêtue d'une robe en laine un peu moulante qu'elle n'osait jamais mettre à l'école, Arthur était debout au milieu du salon et tout autour de lui, en lettres d'or qui flottaient dans les airs, dansaient les phrases chantées par les Roses.

Ils travaillèrent tout le matin et une partie de l'après-midi aussi avant de s'apercevoir que leurs ventres criaient famine. S'interrompirent le temps de confectionner une demi-douzaine de sandwichs avec à peu près tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans le frigo et de téléphoner à Miss Watson pour savoir où elle était : Gwen s'inquiétait. Sa colocataire, elle, rit gaiement et lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, la laissa s'embrouiller, puis raccrocha avec un rire cristallin en assurant qu'elle serait de retour dans la soirée. Arthur, amusé, se contenta de remarquer en passant que Jane était bien assez grande pour gérer son emploi du temps. Il reçut un coussin dans la figure en guise de réponse et ils se remirent au boulot.

Quand ils admirent enfin que leurs cerveaux étaient prêts à exploser et qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de plus en continuant, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur plusieurs choses :

 _\- Il y avait DEUX Reines. Une usurpatrice, la Reine aux yeux de verre (ils étaient presque certains que cela désignait Muirgen) et une autre, la Reine légitime, qui a priori pouvait vaincre la première._

 _\- Muirgen avait été une sorcière bannie "aux Enfers" avant de se transformer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en créature monstrueuse. (Arthur espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas_ encore _d'un Evideur, Gwen s'imaginait que tous ces termes étaient des licences poétiques et qu'ils affronteraient à la fin une vieille femme dérangée avec,_ okay _, d'accord,_ quelques _pouvoirs magiques.)_

 _\- L'emprise exercée par Muirgen sur les gens – Emma Louisa Osborn, par exemple – passait par leur nom qu'elle leur volait – un contrat qui se signait entre elle et eux et qu'on ne pouvait rompre qu'en "reprenant le nom". (S'agissait-il de renommer la personne ? Fallait-il arranger des lettres comme dans le conte pour payer le prix de sa liberté ?)_

 _\- Il était possible de reprendre le nom si l'on avait avec soi la Reine, le Roi ou "le garçon"._

 _\- Emma Louisa Osborn était morte, mais quelque chose d'elle restait à sauver d'après son père (Arthur était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'âme de la petite fille courageuse, retenue du mauvais côté du Voile par la sorcière maléfique)._

 _\- Arthur n'avait trouvé aucun miroir au Château de Derry, ce qui signifiait sans doute que LE Miroir devait être à l'école –– mais il fallait avoir "la poupée" pour réussir à y entrer._

 _\- Il ne fallait en aucun cas briser le Miroir._

 _\- Ils avaient trouvé les Roses dans le jardin, mais où était le Lys ?_

 _\- A défaut de trouver "la poupée" à temps avant Mardi Gras, ils pouvaient au moins se débarrasser de tous les miroirs de l'école, si c'était bien par eux que s'opéraient les enlèvements._

 _\- Si seuls les enfants désobéissants étaient visés par la créature, cela réduisait le champ des possibles victimes et des suspects également : Arthur comptait déployer sur toute l'école primaire un sortilège qui le préviendrait immédiatement dès que quelqu'un sentirait la poudre lui monter au nez. Il suffirait ensuite de pister tous ces gens – et il était Traqueur, après tout, il excellait dans ce domaine !_

Il y avait une dernière conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés tous les deux séparément, mais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent à haute voix : Si Arthur était "celui qui fut et qui sera" à cause du secret qu'il portait en lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait affronter la Reine aux yeux de verre sans aide… Si Gwen était la Reine comme son cœur le lui chuchotait et qu'Arthur était son Roi, alors…

 _Les enfants de Toad Suck ne pouvaient être sauvés que par eux deux_ ensemble _._

Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé à la fin de la journée, durent allumer la télévision pour s'obliger à cesser de parler de l'enquête. Avec sa baguette, Arthur commanda à distance à la bouilloire et Gwen rit en voyant les tasses, les soucoupes, le sucrier, la boîte des tisanes et les cuillères se dandiner dans les airs pour venir s'installer devant eux sur la petite table basse.

Pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient fait que cela tous les dimanches soirs de leurs vies, ils bavardèrent à bâtons rompus tout en regardant distraitement un documentaire sur les koalas, puis les informations qui enchaînèrent sur une émission spéciale.

Arthur se mit à prêter un peu plus d'attention à ce qui se passait sur l'écran quand il entendit le mot "magique !" Gwen se pencha pour monter le son, puis abandonna la télécommande dans le plateau où bâillait le sucrier et reprit sa position confortable, les genoux pliés sous elle, la joue blottie contre l'épaule du jeune homme, ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens.

\- … c'est vraiment _magique_ , répéta un des invités de l'émission avec un sourire radieux, tandis que deux images "avant, après" s'affichaient dans un coin de l'écran. "Je pesais plus de cent dix kilos, maintenant je suis revenu à mon poids idéal !"

\- Et vous dîtes que c'est une des conséquences du programme ?

\- J'en suis certain, affirma le jeune homme en passant une main bronzée dans ses cheveux blond platine, s'admirant visiblement dans les écrans tout autour du plateau télévisé.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Geoffroy ? demanda l'animatrice en se tournant vers l'autre invité, un Texan musclé.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne peux pas contredire Wace ici présent, répondit celui-ci avec une curieuse voix affectée, comme si elle sortait d'ordinaire d'un corps fluet et malingre. "J'ai pu moi aussi bénéficier de quelques avantages physiques en rejoignant les rangs de ceux qui ont fait confiance à notre président. Il paraît que la greffe montre aussi d'excellents résultats dans le cas de personnes atteintes de diabète."

Arthur fronça un sourcil.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? marmonna-t-il.

Gwen indiqua du menton les prothèses d'acier qui remplaçaient les bras gauches des invités.

\- De KAIROS, bien sûr. Le programme d'échange d'Harold Saxon ? Tu n'as pas suivi les infos depuis combien de temps ? s'écria-t-elle. "C'est assez récent, mais on dit que ça va peut-être devenir obligatoire pour les gens qui vivent en dessous du seuil de pauvreté."

A l'écran, le nommé Geoffroy terminait d'expliquer que ses dettes l'ayant amené au bord du suicide, il s'était finalement décidé à signer pour l'expérimentation.

\- Et ça n'a pas été trop difficile de renoncer à votre bras ? s'enquit l'animatrice avec une petite moue vaguement écœurée.

Le Texan hésita un peu.

\- Sur le moment non, j'étais trop heureux d'échapper aux huissiers, de voir mon ardoise effacée par M. Saxon.

\- Et maintenant ?

Wace qui avait pris un air un peu agacé, intervint.

\- Ce n'est pas possible de regretter un bras de chair quand on vous l'échange pour un autre aussi performant ! protesta-t-il bruyamment. "Voyez celui-ci, c'est le modèle _Peter_ , l'un des plus récents. Il y en a plusieurs : le modèle _Edward_ , le modèle _Winry et d_ es modèles plus anciens comme le modèle _Anung,_ le modèle _Draal_ … ce n'est pas toujours une main chromée comme celle-ci, on peut avoir d'autres fonctions."

Arthur remua inconfortablement. Gwen, qui avait toujours fait un complexe de son poids, se décala pour cesser de s'appuyer sur lui. Il ne quitta pas la télévision des yeux, mais étendit son bras et la ramena contre lui.

\- Jusqu'ici, le projet KAIROS est resté au stade expérimental, offert à tous ceux qui cherchaient à "changer leurs vies, être acteurs d'un monde meilleur, toucher du doigt les étoiles", continua l'animatrice en lisant sur ses notes le leitmotiv de la campagne qui apparaissait aussi derrière elle sur les écrans, avec en fond sonore la voix vibrante du président des Etats-Unis et des applaudissements. "Après dix-huit mois d'étude et plus de quatre cent six sujets satisfaits du bras chromé qu'ils ont échangé contre leurs dettes, leur surpoids, leur handicap, leur couleur de peau ou même leur vieillesse, on parle maintenant de rendre officiel le passage par la chirurgie. Les débats sont ouverts et parfois houleux."

Arthur bougea à nouveau. Les yeux plissés, il porta sa main libre à son front, se massa les tempes.

\- Le gouvernement américain a à cœur les citoyens de son pays, dit pompeusement Wace à la télévision. "Il faudrait être un imbécile pour rester moche, pauvre ou part d'une minorité quelconque quand une telle chance vous est offerte."

Certaines personnes dans le public le huèrent, mais la plupart des gens applaudirent mollement. Geoffroy avait pris un air un peu gêné et il tapotait distraitement sur la table de sa main d'acier parfaitement constituée. On voyait que la prothèse ne remontait pas jusqu'en haut de son bras, qu'elle s'arrêtait avant le coude, à la manière d'un gantelet médiéval.

\- D'après une source anonyme, seule une personne sur deux survivrait sans séquelles à la procédure. Que pensez-vous de cette affirmation pour le moins contradictoire avec les revendications de 98% de réussite annoncés aux dernières nouvelles par le professeur Mabinogi, le meneur du projet ?

\- Une personne sur deux ! s'écria Gwen, couvrant la réaction indignée de Wace et les murmures inquiets dans le public. "Mais c'est énorme ! Comment est-ce qu'ils osent parler de le rendre obligatoire, si c'est encore aussi foireux ? Je veux bien que des gens désespérés veuillent essayer, quitte à risquer leur vie et leur santé, mais le choix devrait être laissé aux autres…"

Geoffroy, à l'écran, avait l'air de regretter énormément de s'être impliqué dans cette émission. Balbutiant qu'il n'était pas au courant, qu'il y avait certainement une erreur, il continuait à pianoter nerveusement sur la table en jetant des coups d'œil effarouchés autour de lui, ruinant complètement son image de Texan sûr de lui.

Arthur se redressa brusquement, une main sur la bouche. Gwen, étonnée, le regarda et s'aperçut qu'il était très pâle et ne semblait pas très bien dans son assiette.

\- Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais eut une espèce de hoquet. Son visage grimaça et son autre bras vint se plaquer sur son ventre, comme s'il avait mal. Sa main était toujours collée sur sa bouche.

Gwen, maintenant, était inquiète. Elle se leva, alla remplir un verre d'eau à l'évier, le lui ramena et lui tendit aussi un coussin.

\- Tu as des crampes d'estomac ? C'est quelque chose que tu as mangé, tu penses ? Essaie de te détendre, ça va sûrement passer…

A l'écran, Wace vociférait que Harold Saxon était un président formidable et que pour sa part, il n'allait pas mettre en doute la parole d'un homme qui lui avait permis de "vivre enfin une vraie vie". L'animatrice tentait de le calmer. Dans le public, les grondements avaient fait place à des sourires béats et un peu vitreux – certaines personnes se balançaient même en chantonnant. Geoffroy avait repris son aplomb et expliquait maintenant que le programme tenait en quatre grands points très simples. Tout en parlant, il tapotait toujours le même rythme sur la surface lisse et brillante de la table, dans laquelle se reflétait son bras chromé.

Arthur ferma les yeux, le front comprimé par une migraine telle qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis des semaines. Son estomac se rebellait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression que s'il se levait, il allait chavirer, s'étaler sur le plancher.

 _Trois coups, un coup. Trois coups, un coup. Trois coups, un coup._

Le son était maintenant très net.

Une sueur glacée coula sur sa nuque. C'était comme un lointain souvenir – un souvenir terrifiant, oublié, repoussé aux tréfonds de sa mémoire pour qu'il n'en revienne jamais.

 _Trois coups, un coup. Trois coups, un coup. Trois coups, un coup._

Sa nausée augmentait et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la voix de Gwen, l'endroit où il se trouvait ou même la raison de son existence. Il avait quinze ans à nouveau et la peur l'aveuglait, le chaussait de plomb.

 _Trois coups, un coup._

 _Trois coups, un coup._

 _Trois coups – un coup._

Un hoquet le secoua et il se rua en direction de la salle de bains en se cognant dans les meubles, une main pressée sur la bouche.

Il eut juste le temps d'arriver avant que son estomac ne se vide violemment. Sa tête tambourinait, lourde et douloureuse, il avait froid partout. Chancelant, il essaya de se redresser, mais ce n'était pas terminé et ses boyaux se tordirent, sa vision s'obscurcit. Gémissant, il se courba à nouveau sur les toilettes, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience, les phalanges blanchies sur les bords de la cuvette.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il entendit dans sa tête la voix de _l'autre_ , impérieuse mais crispée par la souffrance, elle-aussi.

 _\- Fais cesser ça, je t'en prie, fais cesser ça._

Gwen, affolée, se dépêcha d'éteindre tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser en entendant la phrase qu'Arthur avait articulée entre ses dents entre deux spasmes : la ventilation, un réveil qui tictaquait sur une étagère, la télévision qui tournait toujours dans la pièce voisine – _l'animatrice concluait hâtivement que le débat continuerait la semaine suivante avec de nouveaux éléments_ – la machine à laver dans la buanderie et même l'éclairage autour du miroir de la salle de bains parce qu'il avait tendance à émettre un léger bourdonnement.

Arthur continua à vomir pendant un long moment et elle ne put que rester à côté de lui, murmurer des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant le dos, le plaignant de tout son cœur. Quand il sembla que la crise s'était un peu calmée, elle chercha une serviette propre pendant qu'il se rinçait le visage, puis le guida vers le canapé et l'aida à s'y allonger.

Il était trop faible pour se sentir mortifié et se laissa faire. Elle le recouvrit d'un plaid, lui tâta le front et décida qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu de température, alla chercher la bouillotte que Jane et elle utilisaient quand elles avaient leurs règles et la glissa contre lui. Il soupira avec gratitude, tourna la tête vers elle quand elle se mit à lui mouiller les tempes avec une compresse d'eau fraîche et bredouilla une excuse pour avoir gâché leur soirée.

Elle haussa les épaules, s'interrogea tout haut de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il marmonna que c'était sans doute un mélange de plusieurs choses – il avait après tout beaucoup abusé de sa magie ces derniers temps. Et passé plusieurs nuits à patauger dans la neige, que ce soit pour chercher Beverly Marsh ou pour jouer du violon aux Roses. Non, il était certain que la cuisine de Mme Hudson n'avait rien à voir avec son malaise – ni celle de Gwen, d'ailleurs !

Il ne dit rien des maux de tête qui inquiétaient sa sœur depuis des mois.

Il ne dit rien non plus de la voix impérieuse qu'il avait entendue.

Mais en fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore entendre l'écho des tambours qui avaient résonné si clairs, pour la première fois depuis presque douze ans.

Les tambours qui annonçaient la fin du monde.

Les tambours qu'il n'avait pas reconnu depuis tout ce temps et qui se rapprochaient, sourdement, depuis des mois.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur avait fini par s'endormir, fiévreux, épuisé et visiblement angoissé par quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. Gwen, tout en remplissant à nouveau la bouillotte, se demandait s'il _savait_ ce qui l'avait rendu malade aussi soudainement.

Elle se demandait aussi _pourquoi_ elle était encore une fois tombée sur un homme avec trop de secrets et ce qui l'empêchait de le flanquer dehors sur le champ, avant qu'il ne la fasse souffrir comme ils l'avaient tous fait.

Mais quand elle se pencha à nouveau sur lui et qu'il attrapa doucement sa main, l'attira contre lui et murmura que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle le crut.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils étaient toujours dans le salon quand Jane rentra. Elle se glissa à pas de loup jusqu'au canapé, les contempla quelques instants. Arthur était étendu de tout son long sous un plaid – ses pieds en chaussettes dépassaient sur l'accoudoir – et Gwen était roulée en boule sur le pouf à côté de lui, la tête blottie sur sa poitrine. Elle frissonnait un peu dans son sommeil. Jane posa la poupée sur un guéridon, vint déplier sur sa colocataire une autre couverture. Pendant un instant, elle hésita, puis elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue mate de la jeune femme, respirer ce doux parfum qui la rassurait.

Arthur s'éveilla au moment où elle se redressait. Il articula silencieusement "passé une bonne journée ?". Elle hocha la tête, même si ce n'était pas le cas, juste pour sentir sur elle la chaleur de ce regard bienveillant. Il sourit encore, referma les yeux et se rendormit, la main tendrement glissée dans les cheveux épais de Gwen. Il semblait un peu pâle et Jane espéra que rien ne s'était passé en son absence – depuis qu'elle savait qui il était, Mary enrageait, ne rêvait que de se confronter à lui.

 _Mary était mauvaise et ses pouvoirs ne cessaient de grandir depuis que la barrière qui protégeait le monde des Vivants des créatures de l'au-delà du Voile s'était affaiblie._

 _Mais bientôt tout serait terminé._

Jane y croyait, comme l'on croit aux fées, en s'accrochant à cette conviction pour ne pas la voir mourir trop vite.

Elle reprit la poupée, la tint contre elle, s'attarda encore dans la pièce baignée d'une clarté bleuâtre. La neige s'était remise à tomber derrière la baie vitrée. L'ombre de ses flocons mouchetait le mur du salon, estompant peu à peu la silhouette de la petite fille qui pleurait, implorant ses parents de venir la sauver.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils passèrent leur lundi à recenser tous les miroirs de l'école. Arthur jeta un sortilège de confusion au directeur pour s'assurer que personne ne s'étonne de ce soudain déménagement et une note de service fut produite, encourageant les autres enseignants à les aider.

Puis l'aube se leva sur le mardi tant redouté.

Il faisait beau et les enfants surexcités, vêtus de costumes plus ou moins réussis, couraient de partout en poussant des cris joyeux, remplissant la cour comme un parterre de fleurs aux couleurs vives. Gwen avait fort à faire pour organiser le petit défilé, mais elle jetait de temps à autre un regard vers Arthur et il secouait la tête tout en rattachant un masque, redressant des antennes, remettant des chaussures au pied d'un animal qui estimait qu'il serait mieux de courir dans la neige à la façon de ses frères sauvages.

 _"Rien pour l'instant ?"_

 _"Tout va bien."_

Dans la cour des primaires, les maîtresses faisaient des commentaires hilares sur le nombre d'Elsas qui étaient en concurrence cette année-là : de partout, on ne voyait que du bleu turquoise et des gamines à qui seules leurs perruques blondes tenaient chaud.

Près des toboggans, Liz Allen paradait, toute d'or vêtue, déguisée en ce que Gwen avait pris pour Belle et dont elle ne réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait de Ravenna que trop tard, quand la petite fille sortit de son sac un miroir à manche incrusté de fausses pierres précieuses et commença à déclamer de sa voix perçante :

\- _Miroir, Miroir au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure ?_

Arthur se dépêcha de venir confisquer l'objet à la mouflette furieuse, tandis que Gwen recomptait frénétiquement les enfants.

Il en manquait un.

 _Peter Parker._

D'abord le couple échangea un regard épouvanté, puis Jonah Jameson, qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche, les informa que le petit garçon avait filé dans la cour des grands pendant qu'ils étaient distraits par le pétard que Flash Thompson avait fait exploser près des toilettes.

\- Il voulait voir Miss Watson, conclut le gamin en se grattant le nez et en louchant sur le bout de son doigt.

\- Encore ! s'exclama Gwen, exaspérée. "C'est insupportable, à la fin ! Cette fois je vais marquer le coup, lui donner une vraie punition. On ne peut pas se permettre de le chercher tout le temps comme ça."

Les haut-parleurs dingdongèrent, annonçant que les parents allaient être introduits dans l'école et invitant les maîtresses à rassembler leurs ouailles sous le préau pour le spectacle.

\- Je vais aller le récupérer, dit Arthur.

Il se fraya un passage entre les enfants, adressa un petit signe de la main à travers le grillage à ses fans de CM2, Benedict et Martin, qui étaient déguisés l'un en Docteur Strange, l'autre en Hobbit, puis remonta dans la cohue des parents de maternelle pour rejoindre le secrétariat et couper au plus court dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre la classe de Jane.

Quelqu'un l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras et il se retourna, surpris en découvrant Mme Hudson appuyée sur sa canne.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un petit-fils à l'école primaire, s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas, c'est toi que je viens voir, grand benêt.

\- Je n'ai pas tout à fait le temps, commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit, les sourcils froncés :

\- Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler plus tôt, vu qu'on ne te voit pas trop souvent à la maison, ces derniers temps, mon garçon. Mais cette Miss Watson, qui habite avec ta dulcinée… je me demandais où je l'avais vue et j'ai fini par m'en souvenir. C'est la fille de cette cracmol dont je t'avais parlé. Je ne me rappelais plus du nom de ce No-maj qu'elle avait épousé, mais quand j'ai vu Jane, ça m'est revenu.

Elle tira sur son bras, l'obligea à se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille dans la cohue des parents.

\- Elle ressemble tout à fait à sa tante Emma Osborn, à part pour les yeux. Emma avait de magnifiques yeux noirs. Celle-ci n'est pas laide, mais je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi âgés dans un visage aussi jeune. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont bleus…

Arthur ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui avait sonné faux à ses oreilles dans le petit discours de la vieille dame. Il la remercia, continua sa route, puis s'arrêta sur les marches du secrétariat et rebroussa soudain chemin, les sourcils froncés.

Gwen lui lança un regard dans lequel se mêlait confusion et inquiétude, quand elle le vit revenir sans Peter.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

Il secoua vaguement la tête, se rapprocha en séparant machinalement un T-Rex et une crevette panée géante qui se crêpaient le chignon.

\- Je n'y suis pas encore allé. Dis… De quelle couleur sont les yeux de Jane ? demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Marron, pourquoi ? répondit la jeune femme, interloquée.

Arthur croisa les bras, se tapota la bouche en réfléchissant.

\- J'aurais juré qu'ils étaient _verts_ …

\- N'importe quoi, dit Gwen.

Puis elle blêmit, lui enfonça ses ongles dans le bras et en lui désignant en tremblant les grandes vitres de la salle pédagogique dans lesquelles se reflétait la foule bigarrée des enfants dans leurs costumes de carnaval sous le soleil étincelant.

\- Quand on disait "miroir", bredouilla-t-elle. On parlait bien de l'objet… hein ?

Arthur pâlit à son tour. La brusque épiphanie de à quel point il avait été naïf le heurta de plein fouet, le fit presque tituber.

 _Elle avait été là tout le temps, à côté d'eux._

 _La Reine aux yeux de verre qui n'avait pas de regard à elle, qui volait le reflet de celui des autres._

 _Au centre de la toile se tenait Jane Watson et il ne l'avait pas compris jusque-là._

Il se rua en direction du bâtiment des Primaires, sans se soucier des protestations des gens qu'il bousculait, désespéré d'arriver à temps, de sauver le septième enfant.

 _Pourquoi était-ce toujours le_ septième _enfant ?_

 _N'était-il destiné qu'à toujours échouer à sauver tous les autres ?_

 _Quel cruel tour lui jouait-on ? Qui tirait les ficelles ? Qu'annonçaient donc les tambours ?_

Il fit irruption sous le préau des CM2, hors d'haleine, et leva les mains pour empêcher Benedict de le bombarder de questions.

\- Où est Miss Watson ? haleta-t-il.

Martin le regarda curieusement.

\- Elle est partie il y a deux minutes, pour ramener le moucheron qui la suit partout.

Une grande fille maigre qui avait l'air assez dégourdie et qui était déguisée en Alice s'approcha à son tour.

\- Elle a dit que si vous ou Miss Holmes la cherchiez, il fallait vous donner ça, ajouta-t-elle en tendant à Arthur un flacon.

Il le leva à hauteur de son visage en fermant un œil et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il ne contenait aucun liquide, seulement une petite clé ancienne.

Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur l'étiquette attachée au goulot du flacon par une ficelle de chanvre, seulement un dessin de poupée en porcelaine assise dans l'herbe, mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'Arthur reprenne espoir.

\- Benedict, Martin, c'est votre grand jour, dit-il en se redressant et en regardant tour à tour les deux garçons très sérieusement. "Peter Parker est en danger et pour pouvoir le sauver, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez deux choses pour moi, s'il vous plaît. La première, c'est de déclencher l'alarme incendie. La seconde, c'est d'aller prévenir Miss Holmes que je l'attendrais à la grille dans cinq minutes. Quant à toi, euh… Alice ? Je vais t'appeler Alice. Il y a une vieille dame dans les gradins que tu connais peut-être, on la surnomme la sorcière des _Hêtres Rouges_."

La gamine hocha gravement le menton, tandis que, derrière elle, les deux apprentis sorciers ne se tenaient plus d'excitation à l'idée de participer aux affaires secrètes de leur héros.

\- Elle est complètement inoffensive, d'accord ? Et c'est une de mes amies. Va la trouver, dis-lui que je vais au Château de Derry et que j'ai besoin qu'elle prévienne le Quartier des Aurors de toute urgence pour qu'ils m'envoient des renforts.

\- Les Aurores, Derry, la sorcière, M'sieur Potter, répéta Alice d'un ton pénétré.

\- C'est ça.

Les trois mômes détalèrent chacun dans une direction et Arthur, après avoir adressé un petit sourire contrit au reste des CM2 qui le contemplaient avec stupéfaction, fonça en direction du parking de l'école, le petit flacon serré dans son poing, en priant pour que Gwen sache ce qu'ouvrait la clé et pour qu'il arrive à temps pour les sauver _tous_.

 _Peter._

 _Emma._

 _Peut-être aussi les âmes des autres enfants sacrifiés à Muirgen._

 _Et Jane._

La petite Jane qui appelait au secours depuis si longtemps et que personne n'avait entendue.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Peter sautillait, tout content, le long des escaliers envahis par de nombreuses toiles d'araignée.

Il avait adoré traverser la vitre étincelante, voir s'évanouir la cour derrière lui et s'épanouir devant lui un jardin enneigé. Le château abandonné l'intriguait aussi, même s'il y faisait vraiment très froid. Et le miroir qui ne s'ouvrait que lorsqu'on regardait dans le coin de son œil l'avait ravi.

Mais plus que tout, il était enchanté de tenir la main de sa bien-aimée Miss Watson.

\- Qui va-t-on voir ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

\- Une dame qui aime les enfants sages, répéta la jeune femme. "Tu ne crieras pas et tu ne chercheras pas à t'enfuir, hein, Peter ? Elle se fâcherait et j'aurais des ennuis."

Il fit vivement signe qu'il comprenait. Jane souleva un pan de dentelle blanche et scintillante et ils passèrent dessous en se penchant, pour se retrouver dans une salle sombre au milieu de laquelle trônait une table de pierre.

Peter, émerveillé, se tordit le cou pour contempler les soieries brillantes qui diffusaient une étrange lumière argentée.

Puis il sursauta et recula précipitamment en découvrant Beverly Marsh, un horrible sourire figé sur le visage, ses beaux cheveux tirés en deux affreux pompons sur les côtés de sa tête, le visage barbouillé de maquillage, vêtue d'une robe surchargée de broderies et de bijoux, son corps maigre tordu dans une position provocante.

\- Une très vilaine petite fille, en effet, rit une voix musicale derrière Peter. "Elle n'aurait pas dû chercher à imiter sa mère. Bienvenue, Peter. Quel méchant petit fugueur, tu fais ! Mais nous allons te corriger…"

Il se retourna et un cri inaudible s'étrangla dans sa gorge, il trébucha et tomba assis par terre sur les dalles ébréchées.

Miss Watson sourit. Ses yeux étaient complètement vides, remplacés par des globes transparents. Elle se pencha, une de ses clavicules se démit avec un horrible bruit creux. Renversant la nuque en arrière, elle se redressa dans un geste mou et vif, comme si quelqu'un tirait sur une ficelle pour la faire bouger, puis se ploya en avant. Sous le regard épouvanté de l'enfant, la couture à l'arrière de sa robe se déchira et alors, avec un affreux craquement d'os, de son dos surgit une araignée monstrueuse qui étira ses pattes velues pour se débarrasser des filaments de sang et de bave qui l'entravaient.

Elle émit un léger cliquetis, s'extirpa de son hôte, vint examiner de plus près le petit garçon de ses multiples petites yeux brillants, lui effleura les cheveux, tripota son costume. Il tressaillit, les joues ruisselantes de larmes mais la bouche serrée obstinément, s'efforça de ne pas bouger.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, Jane, roucoula Mary d'un ton satisfait. "Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. C'est la première fois que tu amènes à goûter l'un de tes précieux amis."

La jeune femme s'était redressée et remettait soigneusement sur ses épaules sanguinolentes les morceaux de sa robe déchirée. Elle avança de son pas gracieux habituel, attrapa le bras de l'enfant terrorisé pour le mettre debout, puis lui appuya sur la nuque pour qu'il s'incline.

\- Dis bonjour, Peter. Voici Dame Muirgen, notre bienfaitrice, notre Reine.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain et dernier chapitre (de cet épisode)_** ** _: OUBLIETTES_**


	7. Le Miroir

_**Bon, c'était un chapitre mille fois trop long (okay, DEUX fois trop long) alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Mais je poste tout à la fois, hein.**_

* * *

 **LE MIROIR  
**

* * *

Le Château de Derry se dressait devant eux et, s'ils avaient eu un instant de doute quant à se trouver au bon endroit, l'amoncellement de nuages gris et gonflés au-dessus des toits, dans le ciel autrement parfaitement bleu, leur prouvait bien que c'était ici que tout allait se jouer.

Gwen frissonna et serra la poupée contre elle en descendant de la moto. Arthur ouvrit les hautes grilles noires d'un mouvement de sa baguette, puis ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée principale. La nuit se referma aussitôt sur eux, glaciale, baignant le jardin d'une clarté bleuâtre surnaturelle.

Gwen se retourna, éperdue, et s'aperçut que la moto était toujours là, garée sur la route enneigée, étincelant au soleil d'hiver _au-delà du portail_.

\- Oh là, là, ça sent pas bon… murmura-t-elle en déglutissant nerveusement.

La main d'Arthur se glissa autour de la sienne et la serra, rassurante.

\- Ensemble ?

Elle hocha le menton, se mordit les lèvres courageusement et lui emboîta le pas.

Le vent mussait ses cheveux et ceux d'Arthur, soulevait sa longue jupe en laine et ébouriffait les boucles artificielles de la poupée aux gros yeux bleus globuleux.

Gwen avait reconnu la clé tout de suite : c'était celle de l'armoire dans la chambre de Jane, une armoire en chêne avec des moulures délicates comme si du liseron grimpait sur le coin des portes. Quand ils l'avaient ouverte, ils avaient compris pourquoi elle leur en avait donné la clé.

Assise sur l'étagère du milieu se trouvait la poupée, vêtue de ses jolis vêtements anciens, avec son petit chapeau de velours posé de travers sur la tête et son sourire figé.

\- Jane est vraiment mêlée à tout ça, avait murmuré Gwen, hébétée.

\- Jane est sûrement une des victimes de Muirgen, avait précisé Arthur fermement. "Viens, elle nous attend, et Peter aussi."

A l'intérieur du Château, il faisait encore plus sombre que dans le jardin ensorcelé. Les tags dont se souvenait la jeune femme disparaissaient sous d'immenses toiles d'araignées et des bris de glace crissaient sous leurs semelles. Un piano à queue dans une grande pièce était entièrement enduit d'une dentelle de givre.

Les corbeaux croassaient sur les toits et leurs échos se répercutaient, lugubres, dans les cheminées laissées à l'abandon. A l'étage, ils trouvèrent la chambre de la petite fille, telle que Gwen l'avait visitée, des années auparavant. Les gravures victoriennes sur les murs étaient presque effacées et le lit recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Sur la surface en marbre d'une coiffeuse, une main d'enfant avait tracé des lettres, mais ils ne purent les déchiffrer. C'était comme si elles se dérobaient chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de les lire.

\- C'est sûrement le nom perdu, dit Arthur.

\- Celui d'Emma ?

\- Ou celui de Jane, si elle est prisonnière de la même malédiction.

La poupée en porcelaine pencha soudain la tête de côté et ses globes oculaires roulèrent dans leurs orbites avec un léger cliquetis. Gwen, effrayée, la lâcha et le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le sol.

\- Le Miroir ne doit pas être très loin, souffla Arthur. "Il n'apparait sûrement qu'aux gens qui ont la poupée avec eux."

\- Tu penses que c'est comme ça qu'Emma et Jane ont pu être piégées ? balbutia la jeune femme en se rapprochant et en s'accrochant à son manteau.

Il la détacha doucement de lui, lui rendit la poupée, puis lui reprit la main et lui adressa un regard qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et très sérieux.

\- Il faut que je puisse manœuvrer avec ma baguette, rappela-t-il doucement. "Et on ne sait pas comment ce miroir fonctionne. Il se peut qu'il ne te laisse pas passer si tu n'as rien de magique sur toi."

Gwen hocha précipitamment le menton et elle le suivit en s'efforçant de ne pas gêner ses mouvements.

Au bout du couloir au deuxième étage, ils trouvèrent un grand miroir piqueté de noir et enchâssé dans un cadre d'or sculpté de figures dansantes, à un endroit où jusque-là Arthur n'avait jamais vu que de longs rideaux cramoisis mangés par les mites.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette pour essayer un sortilège, lorsque Gwen sursauta.

\- Il y a une porte ! chuchota-t-elle. "C'est trop bizarre, elle n'a pas l'air d'être là quand on regarde, mais on l'aperçoit juste au coin de l'œil…"

Elle avait raison. Juste à l'endroit où, en face du miroir, était accroché un vieux tableau poussiéreux, s'ouvrait maintenant une sorte de passage.

Ils s'en approchèrent avec précaution. Arthur poussa le battant de sa baguette et il tourna sur ses gonds sans faire le moindre bruit. Une bouffée d'air froid leur sauta au visage. Un escalier de pierre se creusait vers les profondeurs du château, envahi de toiles d'araignées cristallisées, comme si c'était l'entrée secrète d'un palais féérique.

Ils descendirent lentement, conscients de leurs haleines qui se condensaient de plus en plus.

Quelque part, une goutte d'eau tombait régulièrement et ce petit bruit résonnait de façon inquiétante, amplifié par le silence et l'épaisseur des murs. Arthur marchait devant et Gwen, derrière lui, se gardait bien d'essayer de voir par-dessus son épaule. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa main glacée tremblait dans la grande main chaude et forte d'Arthur.

La tête ronde de la poupée continuait à cliqueter et à rouler mollement sur ses épaules. La jeune femme avait envie de la jeter contre un mur pour ne plus voir cette face peinte inexpressive, ces longs cils qui battaient mécaniquement et surtout ces globes bleus si fixes.

Le Traqueur s'arrêta brusquement après avoir soulevé un dais de soieries blanches pailletées et Gwen faillit se cogner contre son dos. La gorge sèche, les paupières plissées pour se protéger d'une soudaine apparition horrible, elle allait demander ce qui se passait, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix douce et musicale qui aurait pu être celle de Jane mais qui sonnait plus métallique, plus froide _._

\- Oh, oh, mais qui voilà ? Ma parole, ma chérie, mais tu t'es surpassée, aujourd'hui. Le Roi lui-même, dans mon humble demeure ! Je suis flattée – et un peu mécontente que tu ne m'aies pas prévenue…

Un sanglot étouffé s'étrangla à proximité de Gwen et elle tourna instinctivement la tête, saisie d'émotion.

L'instant d'après, agenouillée, elle abandonnait la poupée sur les dalles jonchées de petits osselets et entourait Peter Parker de ses bras. Le petit garçon se lova contre elle, secoué de frissons, le visage maculé de larmes et de suie.

\- Chuuut… c'est fini… murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la nuque, oubliant complètement le danger qu'ils courraient pour consoler l'enfant.

\- Oh oh, répéta la voix musicale, d'un ton où l'amabilité ne se teintait plus de reproche, mais d'ironie et de mépris, cette fois. "De mieux en _mieux_ … Jane, ma chérie, je dois dire que je suis assez surprise. Il me semblait que je t'avais prévenue que je ne voulais plus voir cette... _enjôleuse_ mettre les pieds chez moi. Mais peut-être que tu as une idée en tête, vilaine demoiselle : auquel cas, je vais devoir sévir…"

Arthur fit un pas pour se placer devant l'institutrice, mais il fallait que espérer que ce soit pour la protéger et non pas pour l'empêcher de voir, car Gwen avait levé la tête et, pétrifiée, elle se disait maintenant qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette vision de cauchemar.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de caveau baigné d'une lumière bleuâtre. Les enfants disparus étaient tous là, rassemblés en une ronde macabre pour une partie de thé donnée par le cadavre d'Emma Louisa Osborn. Tordus dans des positions grotesques, vêtus en pages et princesses d'Halloween, les yeux exorbités, leurs visages grimaçant des sourires de désespoir, les joues blafardes et les lèvres barbouillées de rouge, ils pendaient au bout de longs fils blancs comme des marionnettes désarticulées. A côté d'eux, de dos, se tenait Jane. Sa robe était déchirée et on pouvait voir entre ses clavicules délicates s'étaler un fouillis de lignes noirâtres, dont les extrémités bleutées s'évanouissaient dans les veines apparentes de sa peau pâle constellée de taches de rousseur.

Mais le plus horrible personnage présent était bien l'araignée énorme, velue, qui se tenait accroupie sur une sorte d'autel en pierre, nimbée par la lumière irréelle qui se dégageait des toiles scintillantes.

\- _Tu_ me trouves laide ? s'écria celle-ci au hoquet écœuré qu'eut Gwen. "Est-ce que tu t'es _vue_ , souillon ? C'est la forme que j'ai pu maintenir le plus facilement depuis que j'ai rampé hors de ma prison ! Peut-être parce qu'elle est si proche de ce que j'étais devenue après des siècles et des siècles prisonnière au-delà du Voile… mais s'il ne tient qu'à cela pour que ce marmot arrête de couiner…"

Les longues pattes noires cliquetèrent, drapèrent le corps énorme et velu dans des fils épais jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Puis ce cocon glissa de l'autel, s'étala sur le sol comme le foulard d'un magicien et une femme se redressa.

Peter cessa immédiatement de pleurer, mais Gwen sentit son cœur se glacer encore plus.

 _"Celui qui sera fut, mais face à la Reine aux yeux de Verre il n'est plus…"_

Comment Arthur pourrait-il rester de marbre face à la beauté de cette… cette sirène ? Elle était tout ce que Gwen ne serait jamais…

De longues et soyeuses boucles de jais cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait un visage très fin, un teint parfait, des sourcils mutins, des yeux clairs ensorcelants, une bouche de carmin ciselée comme le rubis qu'elle portait au front, un menton insolent levé sur un cou gracile. Les plis de sa robe de dentelle vaporeuse, froncés autour de ses épaules sculptées, ne dissimulaient pas grand 'chose de son corps mince et souple. A chacun de ses mouvements sensuels se dégageait un parfum envoûtant, mélange de jasmin, de cèdre de Chypre et d'encens. Au bras gauche, elle portait un gros bracelet de cristal rempli d'eau, dans lequel surnageaient des runes brillantes.

\- Bienvenue, mon frère, gloussa-t-elle dangereusement. "Encore une fois en train de contrarier mes plans ? Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire ? Sauver le monde avec ce crétin qui te suit partout, peut-être ? Oh ! Mais j'oubliais. Il ne peut pas revenir tant que tu n'as pas mis un terme à sa dernière réflexion..."

Elle eut une moue de commisération, se rapprocha, le pas dansant, du Traqueur qui ne put s'écarter et sembla suffoquer, lutter contre lui-même, comme s'il était soumis à un charme de stupéfixion. Elle lui caressa la joue, riant de sa raideur, lui tapota le nez en minaudant.

\- Hélas, le petit Arthur n'est pas le grand Artos… le brave petit cœur du Berger n'est pas aussi corrompu que celui du Guerrier… il ne pourra jamais tuer Terrence Swanson ! chantonna-t-elle.

Elle mit une main sur sa hanche, leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir de mépris qui ne la rendit que plus séduisante.

\- Jane, Jane, Jane… tu t'es trompée sur la marchandise… le Roi n'est pas même un roitelet pour l'instant… comment pourrait-il te sauver, pauvre petite sotte ?

Elle claqua des doigts et, soudain, la jeune femme qui baissait la tête, les mains nouées devant elle comme un enfant pris en faute, fut projetée contre un mur. Elle s'effondra sur le sol alors que résonnait le cri de Gwen et qu'un sortilège fusait.

Les murs tremblèrent, de la fumée remplit le caveau et Arthur tituba en arrière avec un hoquet de douleur, un filet de sang coulant de sa manche sur sa main qui faillit lâcher sa baguette. Les yeux étincelants, Muirgen s'était retournée.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ? siffla-t-elle.

Son adorable visage était hideux à présent, transformé comme celui d'une gorgone. Son cœur palpitait violemment sous son sein blanc. Peter cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Gwen qui tremblait comme une feuille morte, mais qui se mit à ramper discrètement le long du mur pour se rapprocher de Jane, sans lâcher le petit garçon.

\- JE suis reine ici et tu ne feras rien sans que je te l'ordonne ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi de tuer mon fils et de me prendre TOUT ? Il est temps que tu apprennes que tu n'es RIEN, ici ! Notre père t'a toujours préféré, _toujours_ encensé, mais JE sais qui tu es ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu au-delà du Voile ? Quelque chose de bien plus proche de ta vraie nature que ce que les légendes ont raconté de toi… Je t'observe depuis des _siècles_ et ça me fait _rire_ , tu entends ? RIRE !

Mais elle avait plutôt l'air d'être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Arthur la contemplait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si désarmé face à elle. _Pourquoi avait-il peur de la blesser ?_ _C'était comme si un mal irréparable commis envers elle autrefois lui interdisait à présent d'agir…_ Elle le maintenait sous sa coupe rien qu'en le regardant – il avait dû faire un effort considérable pour lancer cette attaque. _Il ne l'avait jamais vue… pourquoi était-elle aussi familière ? Et par quelle malsaine illusion parvenait-elle à lui donner l'impression qu'il se tenait devant Euphrosine ?_ Une brume, dans son cerveau, l'empêchait de penser clairement et encore moins d'atteindre des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. _Quel fils ? Quel père ?_ Elle s'adressait, cela il l'avait deviné, à _l'autre_ – au guerrier endormi qu'un choix terrible avait transformé en Evideur et que les tambours appelleraient à la fin du monde.

Il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être aussi bon et pur que Dewis, le dragon avec qui Albus Potter avait partagé son cœur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait avec effroi que, peut-être, il était lié comme son grand-père Harry à un deuxième Voldemort…

\- Tu as toujours été aveugle, ricana Muirgen et, soudain, elle fut dans le coin du caveau où Gwen se penchait sur Jane inconsciente.

Attrapant la jeune femme par les cheveux, elle l'obligea à se redresser. Peter, à qui elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention, se recroquevilla contre le mur sous une épaisse toile d'araignée, reniflant désespérément.

Gwen gémit, des larmes de douleur aux yeux, et Arthur grinça des dents, furieux et impuissant.

\- Aveugle quand je te disais que Père ne m'aimait pas, aveugle quand on t'a rapporté que ta précieuse épouse te trahissait, aveugle quand tu as marché tout droit dans le piège des Saxons malgré les avertissements de Merlin – et maintenant tu es _toujours_ aveugle, alors même que ton précieux monde est sur le point d'être détruit encore une fois !

Elle éclata d'un rire de folle.

\- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, ô Artos, Roi des Imbéciles ? Faut-il toujours que le crétin aux yeux bleus te souffle tout ? Chaque jour le Voile s'affaiblit davantage alors que nous travaillons dans l'ombre – moi et tous ceux qui savent que c'est se bercer de chimères que de croire que la magie est un cadeau ! Hafgan est à l'œuvre, il revient et finira par accomplir ce qu'il avait commencé !

Cette fois, ce fut bien un sanglot qu'on entendit craquer dans sa voix.

\- Il n'y a _plus_ d'espoir, Arthur ! Il n'y en a _jamais_ eu. Tu crois que ton histoire s'écrit toute seule ? Mais c'est faux ! Toi-même, tu tisses avec le lin que file la Dame Blanche, sans savoir que, ce faisant, tu inscris ton destin dans la toile du Temps… Rien n'est gratuit, tout est lié…

Un sourire sarcastique déforma ses traits délicats.

\- Mais à quelque chose, le malheur est bon… J'étais tellement furieuse quand cette petite oie de Louisa s'est sacrifiée pour m'empêcher d'agir à ma guise et que l'Auror m'a scellée dans ce château misérable. Le pauvre fou, cependant, n'a pas eu le courage de détruire la poupée et l'a gardée près de lui, à un endroit où une petite dinde curieuse risquait de le trouver… Et Jane est venue – gentille, jolie, naïve Jane – qui m'a amené plus tard sa meilleure amie quand me désobéir est devenu trop dur pour elle. Et voilà que c'était _Gwenhwyfar_ ! Comme si j'allais me repaître de celle qui m'avait volé ma couronne…

Elle lâcha brutalement l'institutrice, comme elle aurait jeté au sol une servante en disgrâce.

\- J'ai su alors que tu finirais par apparaître, que la boucle se refermait et que le temps de ma vengeance était venu. Tu es ici pour sauver les enfants ? Bien ! Maintenant, fais face à la réalité : si tu veux les libérer, il faut briser le miroir. Mais si tu fais cela, tu me rendras tous mes pouvoirs.

Sa bouche se pinça en une moue méprisante et ses effrayants yeux de verre, soudain, se fixèrent sur Arthur, le regardant _lui_ et non plus l'autre qu'elle voyait en lui.

\- Le vieux renard a fait tous ses efforts pour empêcher que les Mangeurs d'Ombres n'attirent ta sœur de l'autre côté du Voile avant le solstice d'hiver, il y a douze ans. Il savait que si je prenais possession d'elle, alors même _lui_ ne pourrait empêcher la fin de toutes choses. Par amour ou par inconscience, tu as pris la malédiction sur toi, à l'époque. Vas-tu risquer que cela advienne malgré tout ?

Elle eut un autre de ses petits rires glaçants.

\- Voici le dilemme. C'est toujours le même, depuis l'aube des âges, entre ceux vers qui ton devoir t'appelle et ceux que tu aimes. Maintenant, que choisiras-tu, Berger ? Les enfants ou ta sœur ?

Arthur sentit la puissance magique qui l'empêchait d'agir se dissiper et il toussa une ou deux fois pour se débarrasser de la sensation d'oppression. Sa blessure au bras brûlait sourdement, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, se précipita vers Gwen, Jane et Peter.

Muirgen se percha tranquillement sur l'autel de pierre et, pliant la nuque d'un côté puis de l'autre avec un craquement macabre, se créa six autres bras qui se mirent à changer les positions de ses horribles marionnettes, arrangèrent ses cheveux de jais, étouffèrent un bâillement et entreprirent de se limer les ongles pendant qu'elle prenait un air suprêmement indifférent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre elle ? murmura Gwen.

\- Il faut briser le Miroir, souffla la jeune femme rousse, en se redressant faiblement. "Si on ne brise pas le Miroir, elle ne nous laissera jamais partir…"

Arthur considéra Peter qui était à nouveau blotti contre Gwen, secoué de temps à autre par un hoquet, les yeux toujours dilatés de frayeur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme tapotait doucement le dos de l'enfant tout en essayant, sa manche retroussée sur sa main libre, d'étancher sur le front de Jane le sang qui coulait d'une assez vilaine écorchure.

\- Si on trouve le nom, on n'aura _pas besoin_ de briser le miroir, chuchota-t-il. "Or on _peut_. Les Roses ont dit qu'avec le…"

Une secousse lointaine ébranla le caveau et les pierres du plafond s'effritèrent. Des toiles d'araignée se détachèrent et Muirgen pencha la tête de côté, arquant un sourcil surpris. Puis son visage s'éclaira et elle pouffa de son rire ironique et cristallin.

\- Oh, des renforts ! Comme c'est mignon ! Mais ce sont des butors, ceux-là ! Ils vont plutôt détruire le Château que de réussir à entrer.

Elle sauta légèrement au sol, se mit à faire des gestes gracieux dans les airs à la façon d'une déesse indoue en marmonnant une incantation dans une langue rauque. Les cheveux de Gwen se hérissèrent sur sa nuque.

L'autel de pierre trembla, les dalles au sol se fendirent, les osselets tressautèrent… et soudain le Miroir se dressa devant eux, étincelant.

\- Et voilà ! dit joyeusement l'enchanteresse. "La poupée est ici, alors ils ne risquaient pas de trouver l'entrée de toute façon, mais comme ça, au moins, ils ne me le rayeront pas."

Gwen laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule, plus forte que sa peur.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez justement qu'on le _brise_ ?

Muirgen lui lança un coup d'œil de pitié.

\- Je veux que _le Roi_ le brise, pas n'importe quel… manant. Ça n'aurait aucun effet sur le sortilège de l'Auror, ce serait juste _agaçant_ d'avoir à se mirer dans une glace fendillée.

Et elle se mit à s'adresser des sourires et à passer sa langue derrière ses dents avec coquetterie en s'admirant dans le Miroir, sans plus se préoccuper de ses prisonniers.

\- Cette fois, nous sommes vraiment coincés, dit sombrement Arthur qui, pendant quelques minutes, avait caressé l'espoir qu'au moins Gwen et Peter pourraient s'enfuir s'il réussissait à barrer la route ou à distraire Muirgen suffisamment longtemps. Jane, bien sûr, était condamnée à rester tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris son nom.

\- Pourquoi elle nous déteste ? balbutia Peter. "On ne lui a rien fait…"

Gwen se mordit les lèvres et regarda anxieusement le jeune homme.

\- Elle a dit que tu as tué son fils... et que tu es maudit… de _quoi_ est-ce qu'elle parlait, Arthur ?

Il avala sa salive.

\- Je n'ai tué personne, je te le promets ! C'est la première fois que je la vois. Mais je… je suis… c'est compliqué, Gwen. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…

Jane lui pressa le bras. Ses yeux vides reflétèrent un instant les prunelles vertes chargées de culpabilité et de tristesse, et les iris bruns qui les imploraient de ne pas mentir.

\- Plus tard, supplia-t-elle. "Le Miroir, Potter. Il faut briser le Miroir."

Il secoua la tête, déchiré.

\- Je ne peux _pas_ la laisser s'enfuir, Jane. Notre seul espoir, c'est le nom. Avec, je pourrais prendre autorité sur elle. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne peux pas nous le dire, mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins nous donner un indice ? Nous faire un rébus ?

Quelqu'un gloussa de rire juste à côté de son oreille et il sursauta, se jeta sur le côté, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

\- Ah oui, des devinettes ! s'écria Muirgen en battant de quatre de ses six mains. "J'adore les devinettes."

Puis son visage s'assombrit, elle se redressa et un vent glacial souffla dans la pièce.

\- Je _déteste_ les devinettes ! hurla-t-elle. "Combien de temps va-t-il falloir que j'attende ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué !"

Les murs tremblèrent à nouveau. Des éclairs violets traversèrent la pièce, illuminant le miroir dans lequel enflaient des nuages noirs, comme s'il reflétait un ciel d'orage. Jane se recroquevilla sur le sol avec un gémissement et Peter laissa échapper un sanglot aigu. On aurait dit deux petits chiots effrayés et le cœur de Gwen se gonfla soudain de colère.

 _Arthur ne faisait rien._

 _Arthur ne disait rien._

 _A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir un chevalier à ses côtés s'il n'était d'aucune utilité face à cette vouivre ?_

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

 _Ce n'était pas si compliqué, en effet. Il suffisait de briser le miroir et les enfants, Peter, Jane et elle-même pourraient s'enfuir. Les sorciers n'auraient qu'à se balancer leurs secrets et leur magie à la tête pendant tout le reste de la nuit, si cela leur chantait._

Gwen en avait assez d'avoir peur, de se voir de retour dans le supermarché à grelotter de terreur derrière un rayon en voyant la mare de sang s'élargir lentement sous le corps de sa mère.

 _Jane avait toujours été là pour elle et Arthur… oh, elle aimait Arthur, mais que cachait-il ?_ Qui _était-il vraiment ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, elle ne cessait d'être assaillie d'images de mort, de douleur, de confusion._

Elle n'avait plus froid, dans le caveau, soudain. Il lui semblait presque entendre crépiter un feu, voir l'ombre rouge d'un brasier danser sur les murs.

 _Ce n'était plus le moment de rester à gémir, à se plaindre, à subir._

 _Le temps des contes de fées était passé. Le lys blanc autrefois s'était dressé pour protéger – c'était son tour à présent._

Les yeux étincelants, elle profita de ce que Muirgen continuait de vociférer, de secouer Jane et d'éclater de rire au visage d'Arthur qui tentait de protéger Peter, pour tendre la main vers la poupée restée abandonnée sur les dalles et se lever lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce encore ? dit tout à coup la sorcière, penchant de côté sa jolie tête avec impatience, en s'apercevant que la jeune femme était debout. "Surtout ne me dis pas que tu veux te sacrifier au nom du peuple et bla, bla, bla, comme le jour où tu m'as raconté que tu préférais encore te laisser mourir plutôt que de lui dire qu'il avait eu tort de douter de toi. C'était déjà ridicule la dernière fois et tu aurais brûlé vive avec mon fils si cet âne de Lancelot…"

\- Mais _ARRÊTE_ avec tes histoires ! cria Gwen d'un ton furieux qui coupa le sifflet à l'enchanteresse stupéfaite. "Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en _fiche_ complètement ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Rends-nous Jane, rends-nous les enfants. Va régner en Enfer, Blanche-neige de cauchemar, et DEGAGE DE _MA_ VILLE !"

Et, de toutes ses forces, elle lança la poupée à travers le miroir.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**


	8. Oubliettes

**_Et là, si vous voulez vous retrouver dans le même état que moi quand j'ai eu fini d'écrire ce chapitre, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous mettre en fond musical "To Die So Others Can Live" (le "fourth edit" du medley d'Arrow réalisé par Jorah the Andal sur Youtube). Mais c'est votre choix, alors je ne suis pas responsable des conséquences..._**

* * *

 **OUBLIETTES**

* * *

Le Miroir explosa en centaines de morceaux brillants. Jane se jeta sur Peter pour le protéger, tandis qu'Arthur se ruait sur Gwen et roulait avec elle sous une pluie d'éclats de verre.

Muirgen avait éclaté de rire. Dressée au milieu de la pièce, ses épaules nues secouées par son hilarité, elle regarda les marionnettes se dissoudre les unes après les autres, former de petits tas de poussière sur les dalles tandis que les enfants se matérialisaient un par un dans le caveau – six silhouettes translucides un peu étonnées et une septième, un peu plus grande que les autres.

Emma Louisa Osborn était toujours habillée de sa robe à volants et de ses pantalons de dentelle. Ses cheveux frisés étaient retenus par des rubans soigneusement noués et elle affichait un air grave. Pendant qu'Arthur vérifiait fiévreusement que Gwen n'avait rien et que Jane se redressait, touchait sa tempe meurtrie et regardait le sang sur ses mains en devenant terriblement pâle, la petite fille fantôme se faufila jusqu'à Peter et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Muirgen tapota le cadre vide du miroir, fit glisser ses doigts à travers la surface noire qui remplaçait la glace puis les lécha avec un petit rire satisfait.

\- Le vent a un goût de sel, minauda-t-elle. "Voilà, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Gwenhwyfar, je te _remercie_. Je savais bien que tu me serais utile encore une fois. Mais _hélas_ , toutes les servantes ne deviennent pas reines et je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas "rendre Jane". Le miroir brisé libère les âmes des enfants, mais _son nom est toujours_ _à moi_."

Arthur fut d'un bond près d'elle, sa baguette levée, mais d'un simple mouvement des doigts, comme si elle chassait négligemment un papillon, elle l'obligea à baisser le bras, lui tordit le poignet.

\- Oh ! Je n'avais pas précisé que briser le miroir ne changerait rien à l'enchantement qui me lie à Jane ? lança-t-elle en prenant un air faussement consterné. " _Oups_. Mais vous devez convenir qu'une Dame de qualité a toujours besoin d'une demoiselle de compagnie."

Son rire cristallin résonna à nouveau et les silhouettes transparentes reculèrent, effrayées, sa cachèrent derrière les toiles d'araignée.

\- J'aurais préféré que _le Roi_ brise le miroir, évidemment, soupira-t-elle. "Il était plus facile de continuer ma tâche de ce côté-ci du Voile plutôt que de devoir retourner dans les limbes. Mais bon, il faut se satisfaire de ce que l'on nous donne et je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre… au moins je ne suis plus prisonnière de ce château minable."

Ses cils battirent insolemment, elle passa langoureusement une main fine dans ses longs cheveux de jais en savourant l'expression absolument consternée de Gwen, le désespoir peint sur le visage de Jane, la fureur sur celui d'Arthur.

\- Hafgan m'attend, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. Je donnerai le bonjour de ta part au crétin à lunettes, Arthur.

Derrière elle, Peter s'avançait à pas de loup, le corps tendu en avant, tellement concentré que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son nez, faisaient glisser ses lunettes. Emma Louisa Osborn, les mains jointes, le suivait du regard avec angoisse.

\- Allons, Jane. Pas de pleurnicheries, je t'en prie, j'ai horreur de cela, reprit Muirgen avec un léger toussotement agacé.

Elle leva la main pour claquer des doigts et obliger Gwen à lâcher son amie qui s'agrippait à elle en sanglotant, et soudain ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Mon bracelet ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. "Où est mon bracelet ?"

Peter recula précipitamment, se cacha derrière les jambes d'Arthur. Celui-ci leva à nouveau sa baguette et Muirgen, avec un cri de rage, fit un geste pour le balayer. Mais Emma se rua vers elle et se pendit à son bras, l'en empêcha.

\- Le nom ! cria la fille de l'Auror d'une voix qui leur parvint bizarrement, comme un écho. "Le nom, il est dans le bracelet ! Peter ! Tu dois le dire au Roi !"

\- Peter a quatre ans ! gémit Gwen. "Il ne connait que _ses_ lettres !"

Muirgen vociférait, secouant violemment la petite fille transparente et tirant sur sa robe pour la dégrafer de son bras.

Arthur s'accroupit devant le petit garçon et pointa sa baguette sur le bracelet que celui-ci tenait dans ses paumes.

\- _Reducto_ ! souffla-t-il et le bracelet se brisa en morceaux.

De l'eau salée et du sable coulèrent entre les doigts du petit garçon. Les runes s'assemblèrent, se transformèrent. Arthur avait beau cligner des yeux, il ne pouvait pas plus parvenir à les lire que le nom écrit sur le marbre de la commode dans la chambre à l'étage.

Mais le visage de Peter s'éclaira et il épela une à une les lettres qui brillaient en se reflétant dans ses yeux bruns.

\- M-a-r-y-J-a-n-e.

Arthur poussa un rugissement et, se redressant, il pointa sa baguette sur la sorcière et lui ordonna de relâcher son emprise.

Sa voix tonna sous le caveau et les murs tremblèrent à nouveau – mais cette fois, ce fut une sensation de chaleur, de force, de courage qui se répandit dans les membres de ceux qui étaient présents.

Muirgen laissa échapper un glapissement aigu. Ses longs cheveux sombres se tordirent comme des serpents. Elle se cambra, éructa, puis cracha un long jet de salive noire qui vint frapper Jane au front et la renversa en arrière. Tremblante, le visage grisâtre, ridé, plus du tout aussi belle qu'avant, la sorcière se tint encore un instant agrippée au cadre doré, foudroyant Arthur du regard, puis elle reprit sa forme d'araignée, plongea dans le miroir et disparut, comme engloutie dans une goutte de peinture à l'eau.

Son rire hystérique résonna, lointain, puis le silence revint dans le caveau baigné d'une clarté bleuâtre.

Les silhouettes des enfants se risquèrent seulement alors à ré-émerger timidement de derrière les toiles d'araignée.

Gwen était agenouillée sur les dalles et tenait Jane dans ses bras. Arthur s'approcha, lui toucha doucement l'épaule sans lâcher la main de Peter.

\- Elle est morte, bégaya Gwen en levant son visage ruisselant de larmes. "A l'instant où on lui a rendu son nom, elle est morte."

\- Elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps, murmura le jeune homme. "Seul l'enchantement qui la liait à Muirgen lui permettait encore d'être avec nous."

\- C'est de ma faute, balbutia la maîtresse d'école, désespérée. "J'aurais dû t'écouter. Si je n'avais pas détruit le Miroir avant que tu ne reprennes son nom…"

Il secoua la tête, lui enleva des bras ce qu'elle pensait être son amie et qui n'était en fait qu'une grande poupée en porcelaine habillée avec une robe trop longue, la prit par les bras et la souleva pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Chancelante, elle s'appuya contre lui et il l'entoura d'un bras, caressant de son autre main la tête de Peter qui se pressait toujours contre sa hanche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gwen. Elle savait ce qui arriverait. Elle voulait seulement qu'on la libère. Lève-toi, maintenant. Ils ont besoin que tu leur fasses tes recommandations avant de partir. C'est un peu effrayant d'aller seuls de l'autre côté du Voile, tu sais.

Hébétée, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient entourés par les enfants disparus. Ils la contemplaient tous avec timidité. Elle eut un petit hoquet, puis un sourire fragile se fraya un passage sur son visage et elle leur fit signe de s'approcher.

Elle tapota la tête d'Henry qui bougonna comme s'il n'y était pas sensible, essuya les lunettes de Richie avant de les lui rendre, boutonna la blouse de Nathalie, fit un double-nœud aux lacets de Victor, donna un mouchoir à Eddie et recoiffa Beverly.

Emma Louisa Osborn s'avança vers Arthur. Elle fit la révérence, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu sauras les guider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, répondit gravement la fillette. "Mon papa a dit qu'il m'attendrait tous les jours sur les bords de la Rivière, jusqu'à ce que la Reine vienne me libérer. Il m'a appris un poème pour me souvenir de la route."

\- Appelle-moi Arthur, dit le Traqueur en souriant à son tour. "Très bien. Je compte sur toi."

Puis il se pencha vers Peter, lui indiqua un coin sombre du caveau.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui doit partir avec les enfants, dit-il. "Mais elle n'ose pas s'approcher. Tu veux bien aller la chercher ?"

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira et, lançant derrière lui un coup d'œil reconnaissant, il s'élança dans la direction indiquée. Gwen, intriguée, le cœur soudain serré, le suivit des yeux et poussa une exclamation étouffée quand il revint en tenant par la main une autre petite fille âgée de dix ans à l'apparence translucide, vêtue d'une robe noire et de ballerines vernies.

Arthur s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- C'est fini, Jane, dit-il doucement. "Tu es libre. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as été très courageuse, toutes ces années."

Elle hocha le menton, la gorge étranglée.

Gwen se rapprocha, submergée par l'émotion. Sur le côté, Emma était en train d'organiser les six autres enfants en rang par deux. Elle se racla la gorge sévèrement pour que Henry et Victor cessent de se chipoter. Beverly et Nathalie, qui s'étaient détestées pendant toutes leurs courtes existences, se tenaient par le bras et se chuchotaient des secrets. Richie parlait à tort et à travers et Eddie reniflait, déjà en quête d'un autre mouchoir.

Peter contourna Arthur pour se mettre face à la petite fille qui se tenait la tête baissée et ravalait ses larmes avec difficulté.

\- Au-revoir, Mary-Jane Watson, dit-il en la regardant tendrement, haussé sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser la différence de taille entre eux. "Je t'aime."

Et pour la première fois, quand elle leva timidement les yeux, ils virent qu'elle avait de magnifiques iris gris-verts, comme deux étangs ombragés de cils sombres. Elle regarda Peter qui la contemplait toujours, hésita, lança un coup d'œil incertain vers Arthur. Il hocha doucement la tête. Alors la fillette posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et lui embrassa le front tandis que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Adieu, Peter Parker.

Il eut un soupir émerveillé, ferma les yeux, vacilla… et Arthur le rattrapa, le hissa contre lui, cala sa tête paisiblement endormie contre son épaule avec une légère grimace en sentant sa blessure se rappeler à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Gwen.

\- Tout va bien, dit le jeune homme calmement. "Elle va emporter avec elle les souvenirs des horreurs que Peter a vu dans cette cave et c'est pour le mieux. Il n'a pas besoin de garder cela dans sa mémoire. Il n'a que quatre ans, après tout."

Il essuya les pommettes de Mary-Jane d'un revers de pouce, lui sourit encore une fois, puis se décala et laissa la place à Gwen. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, puis ouvrit les bras… et les referma avec un sanglot sur l'enfant qui s'était précipitée vers elle.

\- Adieu, Jane, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Merci pour toutes ces années…"

Elle embrassa le sommet de la tête de la petite fille, la tint un moment serrée contre elle, puis la laissa se détacher d'elle, aller rejoindre le groupe qui attendait à côté du Miroir.

\- Quand on sera tous partis, le château va sûrement s'écrouler pour de bon, cette fois, avertit Emma Louisa.

\- Je sais, dit Arthur très sérieusement. "Nous serons prudents."

\- Soyez sages, ajouta Gwen d'une voix enrouée. "Ne marchez pas au milieu de la route, restez tous ensemble et ne parlez pas aux inconnus."

\- Promis, Votre Majesté, répondit la petite fille avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Puis elle prit gentiment la main de Mary-Jane, adressa un coup d'œil circulaire à ses troupes, et s'engagea dans le Miroir.

\- Elle aurait fait une superbe maîtresse d'école, cette Miss Osborn, balbutia Gwen, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Arthur lui prit la main sans rien dire. Ils regardèrent le dernier des enfants franchir le passage ouvert vers l'au-delà, puis le cadre doré se torsader, s'enrouler sur lui-même et disparaître dans une gerbe de paillettes.

Alors le château trembla, les pierres du plafond commencèrent à se déchausser, une pluie de gravas leur tomba dessus. Ils remontèrent l'escalier en courant. Arthur protégeait la tête de Peter toujours endormi et Gwen s'efforçait de ne pas penser aux marches qui s'écroulaient une à une derrière elle. Une forêt de ronces grandissait entre les murs, des épines leur griffaient le visage, des branches noueuses les faisaient trébucher.

Quand ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, haletants, il ne restait plus rien debout du Château de Derry, à part l'arche sous laquelle ils émergèrent. Des pans de ruines et des fontaines érodées par le temps apparaissaient ça et là dans un fouillis de rosiers dépouillés, mouchetés de blanc. Le jardin, les allées, la pièce d'eau, tout était revenu à l'état sauvage. Un piano à queue gonflé par l'humidité était à découvert sous le ciel blanchâtre.

Les nuages amoncelés au-dessus des toits avaient disparu, mais le soleil éclatant du matin de ce Mardi Gras avait laissé place à une clarté livide qui se reflétait sur la neige. Et, dans le froid vif, des dizaines de personnes semblaient à la fois les attendre et être stupéfaites de les voir en vie.

Il y avait des voitures de police et des ambulances, des tentes de médicomages et un QG d'Aurors. Mme Hudson était là – et aussi un homme brun qui poussa un cri de joie en apercevant Peter et se précipita vers eux, le visage déformé par la fatigue et l'angoisse.

Arthur lui remit l'enfant sans hésiter – il était difficile de ne pas voir immédiatement à la ressemblance que c'était le père du petit garçon – et il expliqua rapidement que tout irait bien. Des gens s'approchèrent, les enveloppèrent dans des couvertures, leur donnèrent du chocolat. On voulut soigner le bras du Traqueur, mais il n'accepta qu'un pansement léger, recommanda qu'on s'occupe de Gwen en premier et s'en alla faire son rapport à un homme sanglé dans un uniforme bleu roi qui attendait à quelques pas de cette agitation, l'air sévère.

Le colonel Mustang était trop bien élevé et trop procédurier pour montrer l'inquiétude qui l'avait dévoré en apprenant que son élève préféré de l'Académie de Police Particulière s'était encore fourré dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pendant tout le rapport, ne cilla qu'à peine, leva une seule fois son sourcil, ne posa que deux ou trois questions – il avait de toute évidence lu tous les documents qu'Arthur avait fait parvenir au Bureau – puis renvoya le jeune homme aux tentes médicales pour qu'il termine de se faire examiner pendant que des Aurors tenteraient de descendre dans le Caveau.

Dès qu'il fut assuré que sa blessure n'était pas différente de celle qu'un mage noir aurait pu lui infliger, Arthur cessa de se soucier de ce que sa mère et sa sœur en penseraient. Il patienta le temps qu'on baigne son bras dans de l'essence de Murlap et qu'on l'enveloppe d'un bandage propre, puis il partit en quête de Gwen.

Elle était assise à l'écart – dans un coin où les journalistes sorciers qui fourmillaient déjà à la lisière du périmètre sécurisé ne risquaient ni de la prendre en photo ni de venir lui réclamer une interview.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il lui avait apporté. Pendant un grand moment, ils restèrent simplement là en silence, côte à côte, à contempler la terre en friche recouverte de neige à perte de vue.

\- C'était leurs âmes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Gwen, enfin, en regardant toujours droit devant elle.

\- Oui, dit Arthur. "Elles sont libres, maintenant."

Elle renifla, pencha la tête sur le côté, le menton dans la couverture. Il appuya sa joue sur ses bras repliés sur ses genoux pour la regarder.

\- Tu es déjà allé là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça doucement.

\- Oui. C'est beau. C'est paisible. Il y a une rivière aussi grande que la mer, des ponts différents pour chacun… et même une gare.

Elle eut un petit rire fragile.

\- ça n'a pas l'air si horrible !

\- C'est juste qu'il fait noir au début, dans le passage. C'est pour cela qu'on a besoin d'un guide. C'est la spécialité de ma sœur. Elle est Passeur d'âmes.

Gwen hocha la tête.

\- Un jour, j'aimerais bien rencontrer ta sœur, dit-elle. "Tu crois qu'elle m'aimerait ?"

\- J'en suis sûr.

Il y eut un autre silence. Arthur contemplait le visage épuisé de la jeune femme et son cœur se serrait de pitié.

\- Peter a reconnu toutes les lettres, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, essuyant son nez d'un revers de manche. "Je suis fière de lui."

Sa voix avait tremblé, mais elle s'efforçait de sourire.

\- C'était un vrai champion. Mais je me demande comment il a fait, dit le jeune homme en opinant. "Le E et le R de Peter, je veux bien, mais les autres lettres…"

\- Ses parents s'appellent Richard et Mary, il connaît certainement leurs lettres aussi. Le N est dans mon prénom, ils l'ont tous appris. Le J…

Gwen s'interrompit et frotta à nouveau son nez.

\- Le J, reprit-elle d'une voix enrouée, "c'est Jane qui le lui a montré un jour où il voulait marquer son nom sur un dessin qu'il lui avait fait."

Elle marqua une pause, puis regarda intensément Arthur, pelotonnant à nouveau sa joue contre le pli que faisait la couverture sur ses bras repliés.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les lire ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Sûrement. Un très vieux sorcier a dit un jour à mon grand-père que l'amour était une forme de magie très profonde et très puissante…

\- M-a-r-y-J-a-n-e, répéta Gwen à mi-voix. "Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane Watson."

Puis elle enfouit son visage dans la couverture et il devina, à ses épaules frissonnantes et au petit bruit étouffé qui s'échappait de sa gorge de temps à autre, qu'elle était en train de sangloter.

Alors il ne dit rien, se contenta de rester là, à côté d'elle, sans la toucher.

Le froid se fit plus vif. Le soir tombait et le soleil enflammait le ciel violacé derrière les champs en friche. Certaines des voitures de police partirent, une guirlande d'ampoules clignota et s'alluma sur le site. Des voix continuaient à s'interpeller, on entendait parfois le _woosh_ d'un transplanage. Plusieurs fois des gens avaient semblé s'approcher, vouloir leur parler, mais on les avait écartés.

Arthur était reconnaissant du répit que la protection discrète de Mustang leur accordait.

Gwen tressaillit, se redressa. Il se demanda si elle s'était assoupie pendant un moment, terrassée par son chagrin. Elle s'essuya le visage avec ses manches, tira un paquet de kleenex de sa poche et se moucha. Puis elle se tourna vers le Traqueur et ses yeux étincelèrent.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, "j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi cette… créature te parlait comme si tu étais deux personnes à la fois."

Alors il lui dit tout, depuis le soir d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow jusqu'à l'aube en Antarctique : la malédiction des Potter, Voldemort, le Dragon, le guerrier endormi, le voyage dans la lune, le Troisième Sceau d'Ignotus Peverell, les tambours et la fin du monde.

Quand il eut terminé de parler, la nuit était complètement tombée. Derrière eux, des projecteurs illuminaient les restes du château maudit et l'odeur d'une soupe aux choux se répandait dans la brume qui s'élevait du sol.

Mais Arthur n'avait pas du tout faim.

Gwen ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis elle se leva, laissa tomber sa couverture et jeta un coup d'œil alentours, repoussant en arrière ses cheveux bruns acajou. Elle dit très bas :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait me ramener chez moi ? En voiture, de préférence. Je crois que j'ai assez eu de magie pour un jour.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Quand elle quitta le site, il suivit les deux phares du véhicule de police des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en tournant derrière une butte de terre. Mustang s'approcha alors de lui et se racla discrètement la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une No-maj faisait là avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dans lequel il n'y avait pas de reproche, seulement de la compassion et un désir de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal.

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, massa sa mâchoire, puis enfonça ses poings dans les poches arrière de son jean. Ses yeux verts luttaient pour refouler leurs larmes quand il se tourna vers son ancien instructeur.

\- Ce n'est pas une No-maj, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. " _Quoi_ qu'elle soit, ce n'est _pas_ une No-maj. Là en bas, pendant que j'étais incapable de bouger, elle a tenu tête toute seule à un puissant mage noir et ouvert un passage à travers le Voile par la seule force de sa volonté."

Mustang absorba l'information, les bras croisés façon napoléonienne, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était confronté à un problème épineux. Puis il releva la tête et, au lieu de demander pourquoi elle n'était pas répertoriée à Ilvermorny ou si le Traqueur en savait davantage sur la famille de la jeune femme, il dit simplement :

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Arthur sourdement. "Et je crois que je l'ai perdue."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les parents de Peter Parker avaient l'intention de déménager à New York, de se rapprocher de leur famille là-bas. L'école primaire de Toad Suck était fermée pour les vacances, mais on parlait beaucoup en ville des changements de personnel qu'il y aurait à la rentrée. Le serial-killer avait fait une dernière victime avant d'être arrêté, disaient les journaux. Les forces de l'ordre se refusaient à divulguer l'identité du monstre et ne donnaient pas non plus le nom de l'enfant qui avait été sauvé par la maîtresse d'école héroïque. Le visage de Jane Watson s'étalait en première page partout en Arkansas, on parlait de faire une marche blanche à sa mémoire. Dans les médias sorciers, on évoquait ses parents cracmols, décédés depuis une dizaine d'années, et son grand-père, l'Auror Elijah Osborn, fameux pendant la chasse aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres après la Seconde Guerre.

Personne n'était au courant qu'un Traqueur et une institutrice No-maj s'étaient aussi trouvés sur les lieux. Le MACUSA était redoutable quand il s'agissait de protéger ses agents, leurs sources et leurs témoins, et le colonel Mustang s'était tout particulièrement attaché à ce que rien ne filtre de l'implication du locataire de Mme Hudson dans cette affaire.

La vieille dame continuait à tricoter, mais parfois elle marquait une pause et opinait tristement du bonnet.

La neige avait fondu, remplacée par les giboulées de mars.

Des pousses commençaient à apparaître dans le jardin potager de l'école et les arbres dans la _Rue de Carmélide_ se couvraient de bourgeons.

Arthur était toujours à Toad Suck.

Gwen, au début, n'avait pas voulu le voir pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, au contraire, elle avait ensuite voulu qu'il soit constamment près d'elle. Maintenant elle ne disait plus rien, qu'il s'absente ou qu'il reste sans qu'elle l'ait invité, mais il savait bien, lui, que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

Elle ne dormait pas. Elle pleurait tout le temps. Parfois, quand elle sombrait enfin dans un sommeil agité, elle se réveillait en hurlant. Il l'avait trouvée plusieurs fois dans la chambre de Jane, pelotonnée dans l'armoire, marmonnant des mots sans suite.

Quelques fois, il la surprenait en train de le regarder fixement. Elle détournait alors la tête et quittait la pièce. D'autres jours, quand il rentrait, elle se ruait vers lui, lui sautait dans les bras et n'avait de cesse qu'il ne la porte sur le lit et ne lui fasse l'amour.

Enfin, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans le noir, il l'entendit gémir :

\- Si seulement rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé…

Alors son cœur se brisa et il sut ce qu'il aurait dû faire, depuis le début.

Il mit tout en ordre le lendemain, envoya un message à Euphrosine pour définir d'un lieu de rendez-vous, boucla sa valise, fit ses adieux à Mme Hudson. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues en murmurant "mon pauvre petit", l'accompagna dehors et agita un coin de son tablier pendant encore longtemps après que le vrombissement du moteur se soit fondu dans le lointain.

Quand il gara la moto devant la maison où il avait été si heureux à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, Arthur sentit son courage défaillir.

Puis il aperçut Gwen qui l'observait, derrière le rideau de la cuisine, et il lui sourit, monta rapidement les marches du perron et referma la porte derrière lui.

Elle allait mieux, ce soir-là. Elle avait cuisiné et elle évoqua même une ou deux anecdotes amusantes de sa vie d'étudiante. Puis elle mentionna le jour où Jane et elle avaient décidé de s'installer en colocation et, là, elle fondit en larmes.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée, bredouilla-t-elle. "Tu ne voulais pas qu'on brise le Miroir et je l'ai fait. Tout est de ma faute."

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait cela et il avait déjà essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois de lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui était arrivé.

\- Depuis des années, Arthur… des années qu'elle essayait de me dire de l'aider et je n'avais rien vu… je la laissais me soutenir alors qu'elle souffrait… elle souffrait, elle avait besoin de moi…

Il la tint dans ses bras pendant un long moment, murmura les mêmes mots qu'elle n'écoutait jamais, qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Puis, quand elle fut un peu calmée, il lui expliqua doucement qu'il y avait une solution.

\- Jane avait raison, c'était trop dur pour Peter et ça l'est aussi pour toi… tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, c'est en train de te tuer. Laisse-moi le faire. Laisse-moi effacer ta mémoire.

Tout d'abord elle ne bougea pas, resta lovée contre lui, et il crut qu'il avait gagné la bataille. Puis elle se redressa et le regarda avec un regard si intense qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle voyait jusqu'à son âme.

\- Tu vas t'effacer aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me souviendrais plus de toi non plus.

Il avait espéré qu'elle serait trop hébétée de fatigue et de chagrin pour poser la question et n'avait absolument pas préparé sa réponse. Elle la lut aisément dans ses yeux et fit un bond hors du canapé, horrifiée.

\- Jamais !

Il secoua tristement la tête.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai rendue malheureuse. Avant de me rencontrer…

\- Je l'ai déjà perdue, elle, et tu veux que je te perde aussi ? hurla-t-elle.

Il se leva, l'air suppliant, essaya de s'approcher.

\- C'est indissociable, Gwen. Elle et moi, nous sommes trop inextricablement liés dans ta mémoire. Chaque fois que tu me vois, tu souffres.

Elle recula farouchement, attrapa un coussin avec la visible intention de lui en asséner un coup s'il venait trop près. Il n'en avait que faire et persista. Elle poussa un cri quand il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, se débattit, le griffa.

\- Je ne veux pas, tu entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Laisse-moi !

Il attendit qu'elle s'épuise en s'efforçant d'oublier la voix intérieure qui le martelait de coups elle aussi, le traitait de monstre.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! cria finalement la jeune femme.

Et il la lâcha, parce que c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Alors dis-moi comment t'aider ! Je t'aime, Gwen ! C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne peux plus supporter de te voir comme ça…

Elle lui jeta le coussin, puis éclata en sanglots. Il hésita, fit un pas en avant, l'attira à lui. Elle ne se défendit pas, cette fois.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tout ira bien, Gwen… je te le promets… je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de souffrir…

Son corps frissonnant se pressa contre lui, ses doigts agrippèrent convulsivement sa chemise. Il resserra son étreinte, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, respira leur odeur douce avec une passion désespérée, sentit sa résolution vaciller.

 _C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas…_

\- Je t'aime… souffla-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Arthur, hoqueta-t-elle. "Ne fais pas ça… je t'en prie…"

Il sentait ses cils palpiter sur sa peau, ses larmes qui lui mouillaient le cou, sa bouche humide, son souffle chaud entrecoupé de sanglots. Elle ne se débattait plus, elle se tenait à lui au contraire, comme si elle était sur le point de se noyer.

 _Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir à Toad Suck, s'incruster dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré…_

\- Tout ira bien, Gwen, répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée. "Fais-moi confiance."

Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui, épuisée de chagrin, vaincue. Il embrassa encore ses cheveux, puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et ferma les paupières.

Contre son cœur, le colt était froid, si froid.

\- _Oubliettes_ , chuchota-t-il et la magie les enveloppa de particules brillantes, s'éleva dans la pièce comme un frais parfum de violettes.

Il attendit que la jeune femme s'affaisse mollement dans ses bras pour rouvrir les yeux. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'effritait en milliers de petits morceaux et il avait mal – _tellement mal_ – qu'il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir.

Il la souleva, la porta jusqu'à la chambre, la déposa sur leur lit avec soin, puis s'assit au bord du matelas pour la contempler, caressant doucement la main qu'il avait dû détacher de sa chemise.

Dans son sommeil, elle semblait encore si troublée, si fatiguée, si fragile. Il arrangea ses cheveux, essaya de lisser les plis froissés de son visage en se mordant les lèvres, suffoqué par la douleur à l'idée de la laisser, de savoir que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle aurait tout oublié de lui.

 _Mais il avait fait le bon choix. Il serait seul à porter ce souvenir-là, maintenant. Elle n'aurait plus à souffrir._

Il se pencha, lui embrassa le front.

\- Oublie-moi, Gwenhwyfar. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être reine pour être heureuse, murmura-t-il.

Il effaça encore une larme qui avait coulé sur la tempe de la jeune femme, puis se leva enfin dans la pénombre bleutée de la chambre, fit lentement un tour sur lui-même pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'instantané qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque de Mme Hudson : Gwen l'avait encadrée et mise sur son bureau. L'image était vide, mais il devina quelque part, tout au fond, dans le noir, une petite silhouette recroquevillée qui sanglotait.

\- Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il – mais il savait bien que c'était lui-même qu'il essayait de convaincre.

Il mit la photo dans la poche de sa veste, puis quitta la maison après avoir rangé le salon, remis le coussin tombé sur le tapis dans le canapé, vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule tasse dans l'évier.

La poêle enchantée scintillait doucement sur l'égouttoir et il hésita, se demanda s'il devait l'emporter et y renonça finalement.

Mustang avait promis que personne au MACUSA ne saurait le rôle exact qu'avait joué Gwen dans le Caveau, mais on ne savait jamais. Quelqu'un, un jour, pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas seulement une moldue ordinaire.

Et puis Muirgen était toujours en vie, quelque part au-delà du Voile. Elle reviendrait et elle chercherait sûrement à s'en prendre à Gwen encore une fois – elle avait semblé avoir un vieux compte à régler avec elle…

Arthur avait hâte que le guerrier endormi s'éveille et qu'il sache enfin _qui_ il était, ce qu'il avait _fait_. Qu'ils soient enfin sur un pied d'égalité…

Il quitta la maison sans un bruit, s'attarda un instant sur le perron, la main sur le loquet, pour murmurer un dernier adieu et ajouter encore un sortilège de protection.

Puis il remonta sur la moto, se coiffa de son casque et prit la direction de la sortie de la ville à l'heure où la nuit cédait enfin place au petit matin. Toad Suck, _Arkansas_ , disparut derrière lui dans la lumière qui grandissait, et il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

Il roula longtemps, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à des choses comme "là, Gwen s'éveille. Elle se roule sur le côté, elle s'étire et elle bâille. Elle se laisse choir du lit parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de se lever. Maintenant, elle prépare le petit déjeuner. Elle râle parce que le cordon du mixeur est trop court, elle se brûle avec les toasts. Elle s'est habillée, elle choisit ses boucles d'oreilles : on est mercredi, elle va mettre l'arrosoir et le pot de fleurs parce que c'est le jour où les Moyennes Sections vont au jardin. Elle sort de la maison, elle descend les marches en sautant à pieds joints, elle salue la voisine…"

Il ne s'arrêta que pour refaire le plein dans une station sorcière où un Minotaure lui servit un café serré et une tortilla qui prit un goût de cendre dans sa bouche mais qu'il mangea parce qu'il avait promis à Mustang qu'il prendrait soin de lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un congé après cette affaire.

Il roula, roula, roula jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Wichita Falls, _Texas_ , où l'attendait Euphrosine.

Sa sœur était adossée à la Coccinelle rose et prenait un bain de soleil, coiffée d'un bonnet péruvien qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux roux. Son visage s'illumina quand elle entendit la moto, mais Arthur ne répondit pas au joyeux salut qu'elle lui lança. Il se gara, sauta de selle, puis courut jusqu'à elle sans même ôter son casque et l'enlaça.

Un peu surprise, elle mit ses bras autour de lui, lui tapota gentiment le dos. Puis elle sentit qu'il tremblait et elle fit disparaitre son casque, inquiète qu'il ait été blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, gros ours ?

Il pleurait. Silencieusement, comme un homme, secoué de sanglots, comme un enfant.

\- Seulement cette fois, hoqueta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, le cœur serré, raffermit son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Seulement cette fois, répéta-t-elle.

Et alors elle pleura avec lui, sur le bord de cette route inondée de soleil, parce qu'elle-aussi avait retenu ses larmes trop longtemps et que Constantin était toujours porté disparu.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

C'était le premier week-end de mai et le _Toad Suck Daze_ battait son plein à Conway, _Arkansas_. Mme Hudson se promenait dans la foule en humant les parfums des stands de nourriture, veillant à ne pas se faire renverser par les enfants qui couraient partout, surexcités. De la musique se mêlait au brouhaha joyeux des voix, des banderoles claquaient à la brise, rappelant que le festival permettrait de distribuer des bourses à des étudiants.

Bousculée malgré toutes ses précautions, la vieille dame heurta le bord d'une table recouverte de bijoux artisanaux.

\- Oh, là, là, est-ce que ça va, madame ? s'enquit quelqu'un en l'aidant à se redresser. "Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?"

Elle secoua la tête, grommela au sujet de garnements à qui on donnait trop de sucre, s'assura que tous ses vieux os étaient revenus à leur place, puis leva le menton pour remercier la personne qui l'avait aidée.

\- Oh, mais c'est à vous que l'on devrait faire attention, dit-elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit et repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux bruns acajou.

\- Mais non, dit-elle. "Vous alliez à la course des crapauds ? Vous voulez que je vous y accompagne ?"

Mme Hudson sourit en retour.

\- Ce serait très gentil, mon enfant. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. On vous attend, peut-être…

\- Pas du tout ! dit joyeusement sa nouvelle amie en lui tendant le bras. "Je suis venue seule et j'avoue que je ne serais pas fâchée de m'asseoir un moment, moi aussi. C'est une merveilleuse journée, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- Encore plus depuis cinq minutes, marmonna Mme Hudson. Puis elle ajouta tout haut : "Vous avez amené un crapaud ?"

\- Oh non, dit la jeune femme. "Mais je compte bien parier sur l'un d'eux. Il y en a un qui s'appelle Arthur, je pense que je vais choisir celui-là."

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Et s'il gagne, peut-être que je l'embrasserais. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait se transformer en prince.

Les branches des pommiers ondoyaient à la brise et des fleurs tourbillonnaient, remplissant la route ensoleillée d'une neige rose.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _(De l'épisode, mais pas du tome 5)_**

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve dans l'épisode 5 : "Nés pour tout casser", qui sera ensuite placé dans le fandom_ Trollhunters _. Je vous mettrai un teaser ici quand je posterai le premier chapitre._**

 ** _Ce sera un épisode DRÔLE, parce qu'on en a besoin et parce que ce sera aussi le dernier épisode avant le grand arc de la fin - et autant que possible, ce sera un épisode court (c'est à dire comme j'avais prévu que ce serait à l'origine *soupir*)._**

 ** _Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me portent, m'encouragent et me donnent plein d'idées !_**


	9. Teaser épisode suivant

**Le prochain épisode est en ligne !**

 **Il est pour l'instant dans la section HARRY POTTER mais se déplacera plus tard, puisque c'est encore et toujours un crossover. Et en voilà un extrait, comme d'habitude :**

* * *

\- Que pensez-vous de toute cette affaire, Nick ? demanda Euphrosine en plissant les yeux pour essayer de discerner le visage du mentor de son frère, toujours plongé dans la pénombre à côté de la fenêtre.

L'homme haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Que c'est trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Et qu'il n'en ressortira peut-être pas que du mauvais, même si ça paraît difficile à croire après des siècles à se bourrer le crâne de la nécessité de garder le secret.

\- Il y a eu un temps où quelqu'un travaillait à faire vivre les deux communautés en paix, ensemble, à ciel ouvert, dit rêveusement Arthur. "Si on pouvait seulement savoir qui c'était…"

\- Mais on ne le sait pas, coupa sèchement Euphrosine. "Tout ce dont on est certain, par contre, c'est que cette personne et… et _l'autre_ , celui qui l'aidait, ont lamentablement échoué. Alors n'en parlons plus. Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur ce que l'on peut faire _maintenant_. Ici. Concrètement. On s'en tirera certainement mieux qu'en s'appuyant sur une expérience ratée que l'Histoire a effacée."

Murcielago considéra les jeunes agents avec curiosité. Plus que n'importe qui, il était au courant de certains des secrets de ces deux-là, mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'il se leurrait quand il pensait les connaître.

Vingt-quatre mois à travailler sur le terrain avec le petit-fils d'Harry Potter lui avaient appris que celui-ci était bien davantage qu'un nom célèbre porté par un élève aux notes irréprochables. Et quand il avait rencontré Euphrosine Malefoy pour la première fois, il avait été forcé de constater qu'elle n'était pas seulement une riche héritière dotée d'un pouvoir mystérieux que le MACUSA entendait garder sous sa coupe.

Le frère et la sœur étaient à la fois très différents et tout à fait semblables. Mais bien malin qui pouvait expliquer exactement en quoi.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les tira tous les trois de leurs réflexions.

\- Entrez ! lança Arthur.

Le loquet tourna après un bref échange de chuchotements de l'autre côté du battant, puis deux têtes pointèrent dans l'embrasure, un peu intimidées.

\- M. Strickler ?

\- Votre proviseur s'est absenté, répondit Arthur en s'avançant avec un sourire chaleureux. "Il n'y a que nous. Jim, c'est ça ? Et, euh… Toby, n'est-ce pas ? Entrez. Je suis vraiment content de faire votre connaissance."

* * *

 ** _A suivre dans :_**

 **NÉS POUR TOUS CASSER**

 ** _Le 'Projet Entente Cordiale' est enfin révélé au monde entier, le troisième livre de contes fait surface à l'endroit le plus inattendu et Arthur découvre l'identité du guerrier endormi._**

 ** _Ça y est, la fin du monde a commencé._**


End file.
